Titan Vday
by Tianimalz
Summary: Couples: Mostly BBT, Some RobStar. What will the Titans do on this holiday that is new to them?..:Warning:.. VERY FLUFFY!
1. Chapter 1

This is another story Grease and Myself wrote together. We do NOT own Teen Titans, we do NOT own anything name branded!

Please Enjoy the story!

Ps: There is alot of Robin+Starfire in this as well! just to let you all know.

* * *

**Chapter 1, Part 1:**

The sun was half way up into the sky that morning. In almost every store that lined the city streets were valentine's cards and gifts. Why? Well what do you think tomorrow was anyways? Valentines!

In the giant T shaped tower that held the six Titans breakfast lingered in the air.

Cyborg, the half human and half robot was cooking up some more waffles and eggs. The usual breakfast for the morning. His green skinned pointy eared friend Beast Boy was at his side protesting about the eggs. And Cyborg was ready to throw the changeling out the window.

"For the last time BB, there is no way I am going to make tofu waffles or tofu eggs! Those are just freaks of natural food!" Cyborg said with a half growl in his voice.

"Well there is no way I am converting to being a cannibal because you can't share the stove with me!" Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"Get a piece of toast then or something!" Cyborg stirred the eggs.

"Toast? TOAST! Why can't I just eat tofu!" Beast Boy threw his arms in the air in disbelief. Though these fights where all too common.

A boy with black spiky hair and a mask that always covered his eyes sat with one elbow on the counter, his hand holding his head up with a look of plain annoyance on his face. He looked almost as though he was spacing off, blocking the two arguing boys out and staring at the wall. His mouth was hanging open and he hardly blinked once. The boy wonder was seriously bored with this fight for food.

Another person sat in the room, hands folded neatly on the counter, just grinning at the two arguing boys. She loved to watch them fight. She always found it funny. She brought up a can of cherry coke to her lips to take a sip. The blonde haired, blue eyed girl looked from protesting boy to the other as each spoke, just grinning and trying not to laugh.

The two boys fought over the food longer then it would have taken to just... make what they both wanted.

When the red head alien girl, Starfire, walked in and finally coaxed them to make there food together they agreed. Though it helped she said that she would make foods from her home planet if they refused to stop fighting.

"Meat," Cyborg grumbled under his breath at Beast Boy, who was standing beside him making tofu,

"Tofu," BB grumbled back.

"Meat,"

"Tofu,"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

A dark haired girl had come down with Starfire, Raven. She had been meditating in her room for awhile. She had taken a seat at one of the six barstools, impatiently waiting for the breakfast that seemed never to arrive. She was getting more and more fed with the fighting. "QUIET!" the goth-like girl finally yelled, a vein in her temple throbbing.

Terra stifled her laughter. She and Raven were very different. While Raven found Beast Boy's and Cyborg's fighting irritating, Terra only found it amusing and entertaining.

Robin finally lifted his head from his hand. "Can't you guys just get on with it and make breakfast?" he asked in a half irritated, half bored out of his mind tone.

"Well this would be done if booger boy would just learn to eat meat like the rest of us!" Cyborg said.

"HELLO! Do you forget that I turn into half of those animals! I CANT EAT MEAT! THAT'S SICK AND WRONG!" Beast Boy waved his arms in the air.

Starfire shot the boys a warning look and that mixed with Raven's demand for them to knock it off they did. Breakfast was served a few minuets later. Waffles and eggs for all the Titans but Beast Boy who ate non dairy waffles and tofu eggs.

As much as Terra liked meat, she had to agree with Beast Boy on that one. When breakfast was finally served, she had no hesitation on digging right in. She picked up her fork and immediately started shoveling large amount of food in her mouth at once. For being as skinny as she was, it would amaze anyone who saw her eat for the first time.

Robin wasn't nearly as bad as Terra, although he still shoveled food into his mouth as though it might disappear into oblivion any second.

Raven was different from her friends when it came to eating. Unless she was really hungry or something. She ate not fast, but not slow. Regular speed. Well, any speed compared to her friends was slow, but still.

Starfire ate more then some of the others; she did after all have nine stomachs.

Cyborg was eating at his normal speed; he didn't eat at record time. But fast enough for people to think he hadn't eaten for awhile.

Beast Boy was the same way, his fork moved from his plate to his mouth in lightning speeds. He had games to play and what not. He didn't even remember what tomorrow was, he hadn't been good on keeping dates.

"So, Robin you know what tomorrow is right?" Cyborg gave Robin the 'your about to get teased' look.

Robin took a break from eating and looked up. "Uhh… Wednesday?" he asked, completely oblivious. What was so special about Wednesday?

"I thought it was Thursday…" Terra said, also looking up. Okay, so she hadn't exactly been keeping track either.

"You guys are hopeless," Raven said with a smirk on her face.

"Tell me about it," Cyborg agreed with Raven in a joking way.

"I know what's tomorrow! TV specials are on all day!" Beast Boy perked up. Starfire didn't have a clue so stayed quiet because she had a feeling they where about to be told.

"Valentines," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy dropped his fork and coughed. "Real? I thought that was next week..."

"What!" Terra asked in a slightly shocked voice. She kinda sorta thought it was next week too… Oops.

"Guess that explains all the specials," Raven smirked. "Valentine's Day specials."

"GAH! Already!" Robin's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets

"Ewww, I'm not watching lovy dovy junk all day..." Beast Boy stuck his tongue out to help prove his point.

Starfire looked from one friend to the other "Please inform me what this valentines is?" she said.

"Ask Robin," Cyborg stuffed more food in his mouth to keep from laughing.

Beast Boy's eyes glanced over at Terra then back at his half eaten food. Tomorrow? he hadn't even decided what he was going to get her! this sucked...

Terra was now looking down at her plate, just kinda picking at her food with her fork. Okay… so Valentine's Day had kind of snuck up on her this year. She glanced over at Beast Boy. What could she get him? He deserved more then she _could _get him.

Robin glared at Cyborg. He didn't make it _that _obvious… did he? "Valentine's Day is… well, it's a day when… uhh… well it's a day to let the people you care about know that you care about them. It's really big with couples," he resisted the urge to cough out the names 'Beast Boy' and 'Terra'.

Raven looked over at Starfire. "In one word- mushy," she said.

Beast Boy's feet kicked at the bar counter. Terra was more tomboy then girly. What did tomboys like on Valentines Day? Uhh... nothing too girly or pink or whatever. Though her favorite color was red right? That was a fairly popular color on this holiday. Maybe he would try to sneak out things she wanted today from her.

"Oh" Starfire thought about it for a moment. "But why must you have one day for this? Are you only allowed to tell someone that you posed deep feelings on this day and not any others?" she started her questions.

Cyborg was trying so hard not to laugh at Robin right now.

Terra thought about it. What did Beast Boy like? Video games… TV… Tofu… well, there was a lot he liked. But what would be a good thing for Valentine's Day?

Robin shook his head. "No, you can tell someone you like them anytime of year. Valentine's Day is just like a reminder. Or if you've never told who you liked that you like them, it's a popular thing to do so on Valentine's Day. But if it doest work out, you can tell them any other time of year," the Boy Wonder tried to explain this. He wasn't exactly good at this kind of stuff. That's why Valentine's Day had always been his most difficult holiday to deal with.

Raven was still smirking. This should be fun.

"Oh I see," Starfire nodded her head in understanding. Though she was sure to have more questions later. That and right now part of her was arguing to get Robin something for tomorrow.

Cyborg looked over at BB and Terra then smirked. "What about you two?" His voice filled with teasing.

Beast Boy didn't let himself blush, he merely looked at Cyborg then said "what about you? get something for your car this year?" He joked.

"Yep, new seat covers," Cyborg sounded proud.

"I was joking..." Beast Boy raised his eye brow.

Terra turned to look at Cyborg, giving him a look of disbelief. Her eyes were slightly narrowed in a questioning way, her mouth hanging slightly open, and shaking her head. "That is not normal!" she insisted, though ignoring his teasing.

Robin even turned to look at Cyborg. Okay, he knew Cy liked his car. But that much? He looked back at his plate of food. Okay… he needed to get Starfire something…. But what? As nervous as it made him to actually give a girl a gift on Valentine's Day… Starfire was special. She was different then most girls.

Raven wasn't surprised at Cyborg's answer. She would have been more surprised if he _hadn't _gotten anything for the car.

"Incase you didn't notice Blondie, nothing around here is 'normal'" Cyborg laughed then finished his food off.

"Good point," Beast Boy shrugged.

Terra shrugged as well. "True," she said. She went back to playing with her food. Okay… this was even harder then she thought. She so far couldn't come up with one single even decent gift.

Robin brought his fork to his mouth again, taking another bite of waffle. Okay… there were lots of things he could get Starfire… if he didn't chicken out. He'd fought against Slade plenty more then once, dude's with spider's for heads, a giant demon trying to end the world, and multiple other bad guys but he couldn't do something so simple as to tell a girl he liked her, or even give a her gift for that matter.

Raven took a sip of her herbal tea as she finished her breakfast. Whoa… she was done before Terra… and Robin? Either she had eaten fast today… or they were REALLY slow. A black aura surrounded her plate and fork and they carried themselves to the sink where they set them selves down gently.

Robin brought his fork down for another bite. It made a light chinking sound as fork his plate. He brought the empty fork back to his mouth and acted as though there was still food on it. His plate was clean; he just didn't realize it as he thought about anything he could do for Starfire on Valentine's Day.

Beast Boy picked at the rest of his food till he had finally finished it. He stole another glance at Terra then back at his plate which he wasn't going to bother and take to the sink. B hopped down from his seat and walked over to the couch to think.

Cyborg was going to have a field day! Teasing for two days straight. He also finished his food and stacked his plate on BB's and took them both to the sink.

Robin, after about five minutes of bringing an empty fork to his mouth, realized that he was chewing and swallowing food that wasn't there. He shook his head slightly and stood up, carrying his plate and fork to the sink. They made clattering noises against the other dishes in there.

Terra still hadn't finished eating. Well, she wasn't very hungry anymore, but she had a little over half the food still on her plate. She was too busy thinking about tomorrow.

Starfire merely stared down at her food thinking. _What would Robin like? _She had no clue what boys on her planet liked, let alone boys on earth! She wasn't a boy expert but she was around Robin everyday. She should know what he would like as a gift.

Cyborg smirked at Robin "So whatcha gettin' your girlfriend?" He asked loud enough for Robin to hear.

Beast Boy mindlessly flipped, why where all the TV stations playing romance!... Okay stupid question. Maybe he would just ask Terra out, they hadn't gotten much time by themselves lately. Maybe she would like to just hang out?... maybe but still he needed to get her SOMTHING!

Terra pushed her plate away. This was starting to make her brain hurt. She let her head hit the counter. Okay, that hadn't helped as well as she'd hoped. There had to be something she could get Beast Boy. Maybe a new video game? Or maybe a new movie? Those were both lame though!

Robin's eye widened at the 'G' word. He still became totally nervous when that happened. If you looked closely enough, one of eye's twitched. He didn't _have_ a girlfriend! Though last time he'd said that he'd had one of the worst times in his life. He tried to just ignore the comment.

Raven only sat watching her friends. Boy… she was glad she wasn't falling head-over-heels for someone. This looked like torture. Maybe she could help with the teasing later.

"Aww c'mon! Don't tell me your not gettin' her nouthin'" Cyborg raised his eye brow at his masked friend. He had long taken the job of playing match maker with the help of Raven every now and then. Though this included lots of teasing.

Beast Boy sighed frustrated then swung his head back and stared at the ceiling in thought.

Robin still made no answer, only slumped in his seat. He needed a plan… he needed to get out of here and buy something for Starfire. Then think up a clever way of maybe telling her? Okay, ex the part about telling her. It would be embarrassing enough just getting her something and giving it to her. Telling her would probably kill him.

Terra lifted her head. This was hopeless. She couldn't just _think _of the perfect gift. She had to _see _the perfect gift. Buy how could she get out of here without the other Titans asking where she's going? And if she told them, they'd for sure want to come too. After all, they always did stuff together.

Starfire looked around; maybe she would go to the mall of shopping later. She very well knew Terra wanted to get something for Beast Boy; it was way too obvious that they liked each other. So maybe Terra would go with her? And maybe help? Starfire walked over to her blonde friend. "Friend, I was wondering if you wished to venture to the mall of shopping with me later." She whispered to Terra.

"You're no fun..." Cyborg whined then walked off to find another 'love dove' to tease.

Terra looked up and smiled. "Yeah, sure!" she said gratefully. That would be perfect! Why hadn't she thought of that? That mall was a perfect place to look for a gift for Beast Boy. Maybe Starfire could help her a little.

"Most wonderful," Starfire chirped while clapping her hands a few times in joy.

It then hit Robin. Perfect. He jumped off his stool and went over to the couch, vaulting himself over it. "Hey," he said to Beast Boy, as he sunk down in his seat as if he didn't want to be seen. "What do you say to going out later and finding something for Starfire and Terra? You help me, I'll help you," he suggested in a near whisper.

Beast Boy lifted his head up and looked at Robin while he talked. "So you _are _getting Starfire something?" His voice held teasing. "Sure, I'll go." He quickly added before Robin whacked him over the head or refused to let him go or something of the sort.

"Nice save," Robin said with a partially annoyed look on his face. "What time do you think is good?" he asked.

Terra smiled. Well, that solved that problem! Er… almost anyways. What if she couldn't find anything? What if she came to Beast Boy on tomorrow empty handed? That would be torture for her… She just felt like she had to get Beast Boy something. It was like… tradition.

"I dunno..." Beast Boy shrugged. "Whenever, got nothing to watch on TV, it's all romance crap." He made a disgusted face.

"Perhaps we shall head off soon? For then I can come home and do the decorating" Starfire suggested.

"Alright," Terra said. "I need my wallet, so I'll just go grab it," she hopped off her stool and went to the stairs. Once her foot touched the upstairs landing and went off at a jog to her room and opened her door. She pulled her wallet off her dresser and left her room again.

Robin nodded. "Wanna head out now?" he asked.

Starfire while waiting for Terra ran to get her own. She grabbed a little purple back pack that was no bigger then a purse. But it went on your back instead. She swung that onto her back then flew out of her room and looked around in hopes of meeting with Terra in the hall way.

Beast Boy nodded then looked over the couch, where did the girls go? He looked back at Robin as if this was some top secret operation. well in a way it was. "Yeah, before the girls come back down here."

Terra walked out of her room, letting the door close behind her. She started on her way to the staircase, turning a corner into one of the many other halls she saw Starfire. "Ready to go?" she asked.

Robin sat up, looking around. Perfect. "Let's go," he said jumping up as if this were another mission.

Starfire nodded madly. "Yes!" was all she could say.

Beast Boy jumped up then started to the door as a rat as if he didn't want anyone to know he was leaving. Well okay, he didn't want Terra or Cyborg to know he was going. Cyborg because that dude loved to tease too much.

Robin followed the green rat at a quick pace, he wanted to get out of there fast. He didn't see Cyborg at the moment, but that didn't mean he wouldn't walk in any minute. Or the girls come down. That wouldn't be good.

Terra smiled and started back up again, walking down the many halls. "So…" she asked. "What do you need at the mall?" she asked. She thought she knew, but was just making sure.

At the door Beast Boy morphed back into his human state, though soon morphed once more when crossing the lake.

Starfire looked over to her side at Terra then back at the floor. "Oh um... I was intending on... getting a present for Robin for this day of valentines," her face started to heat up.

Robin had taken a little longer in getting there since he had gone to the garage and gotten the R-cycle. Once on the shore next to Beast Boy he revved the bike again. Okay, so he liked the way that sounded.

Terra smiled. "I thought so," she decided not to tease poor Star in any way. "Well… I'm getting something for Beast Boy, so maybe we can help each other?" she asked as they came down the stairs.

"Oh, that sounds most wonderful!" Starfire agreed. Her hands laced together by her fingers and held near her chin as she thought of things to get Robin. "I would be more then happy to help with you with the search of gifts for Beast Boy. But I fear I do not know what Robin likes..." She was talking rather quietly when the word Robin was brought up. Though she knew Terra wouldn't tease her (unlike a certain half robot we all can think of) she still felt shy on the conversation.

Beast Boy looked at Robin as he made it over, he had beaten the masked boy by a minute or two if that. He morphed into a hawk and flew into the air so he could get speed. His top speed of around one hundred mp an hour when diving, so he could probably beat Robin to the mall if he wanted. All he had to do was fly high enough to make half dives most of the way there.

Terra smiled again as she opened the front door and stepped outside. "Well, we'll look around a little and see what we can find," she said. "I dunno what to get Beast Boy either…" she said.

Starfire nodded, fallowing Terra out of the tower and wondering where her other friends had gone. Her feet lifted from the rocky ground once outside, "Where would you suggest we start then?" She asked. Though she had been to the mall many times she still couldn't remember all the stores. Heh, only a total mall rat would. That place was huge.

Robin looked up as Beast Boy flew off and revved the bike again before going after him. He rode fast, wanting to get the mall ASAP. The sooner they got there, the more time they had to look around.

Terra lifted the piece of ground she was standing on and started over the lake. "Well… We could maybe look around at a video game store. Or movie place. Anything electronic. They both like their video games, so that's a start," she informed.

Beast Boy was actually later at getting to the mall then Robin. Not by much, It was probably because he didn't get enough air, being too lazy to go high enough for a safe dive. He landed at the door morphing human as he did so. He was pretty good at the morphing back and forth thing... should hope so seeing how he had done it for years.

Starfire nodded, though she didn't know much about games all three boys where almost always playing them. She probably couldn't tell a game boy advance game from a gamestation game actually...

Robin had already found a parking spot for his bike and was waiting for Beast Boy at the doors, leaning against a wall, arms folded. Once Beast Boy caught up, the Boy wonder pushed himself off the wall with his shoulder and headed in. "Okay... so where first?" he asked. Okay… Starfire was more girly then Terra… so… Oh God… did that mean he had to _look _in the girlier departments? Oh God, not perfume… Hey… Maybe that was a good idea?

Once at the shore Terra didn't stop. She was already brainstorming things she could get, or what stores to try out. Why were guys so complicated to buy for?

Beast boy shrugged as he walked inside the mall. "How am I supposed to know? Not like I live with the girls or anything," he joked. Beast Boy was trying to think of what to get Terra. _Maybe a CD? Or a DVD, or... or... something..._

Starfire was thinking to herself _Oh; I do not know what to get Robin! What if I do not choose well enough? Or I do not find him anything suitable! _She worried. The titans hadn't ever really done this holiday before, not that she could remember anyways.

Robin looked around, scanning the area with multiple stores and people laughing and chattering away. There more then only a few couples walking around, hand in hand. "Well, let's look at what we've got," he said. "We've got Terra, more tomboy-ish. Then there's Star, more girly. So..." he trailed. _That doesn't help_, the confused masked boy thought to himself. "Well, let's just start walking," he said before starting off through the mall, looking around at all the stores.

Once they were finally at the mall, Terra landed her rock and jumped off. "Well… let's see, Beast Boy likes jokes, and pranks and what not…. Maybe there's a prank shop," she said more to herself.

Beast boy nodded, agreeing. He looked around the mall, ready to start off when he looked behind him. As most malls the doors where glass, he spotted the girls. "Uh Robin..." He poked Robins shoulder and pointed outside before taking off for the escalator. Great, the girls. Oh perfect.

Starfire landed a little while after Terra did. "Yes, I believe friend Beast Boy would like those sort of items," she agreed, but was still stuck with her question; what to get Robin?

Robin looked outside and his eyes widened. Great! Just great! He looked back to where Beast Boy should have been. "Ditcher," he mumbled. "Wait for me!" he called kind of quietly before dashing after Beast Boy, dodging people who got in the way.

"Wait for you? How about you just catch up!" Beast Boy yelled just loud enough for Robin to hear over all these people before running up the moving steps.

Terra then started thinking about something they could maybe find for Robin. Wow… Robin was even harder then Beast Boy. Hmm… _Robin doesn't spend a lot of alone time with Starfire… maybe that would be good? _Terra thought to herself.

Starfire opened the door and walked in then waited for Terra, she loved the mall. So many smells and people! "I was thinking perhaps we shall venture to this store of jokings and prank making first. So you may get your present," She offered. Seeing how she still needed time to figure out what Robin was getting.

"MOVE!" Robin yelled to a group of teens before running through and splitting the group apart. When he came to two lovers holding hands and paying attention to night but each other, Robin put a hand on each of their shoulder and vaulted himself in between them. What was wrong with people these days? If you see a masked teen running at you, you should move out of his way! Robin finally came to the escalator and jumped on. Looking behind him, he saw Starfire and Terra way back. He sighed a sigh of relief.

Terra nodded her head. "Alright. I guess I can get Beast Boy a few things from there, then if I find something else… I'll just get it," she grinned then started for the cute little joke shop down a little ways.

Beast boy was already at the top, pointing down at Robin and laughing with his spare hand resting on the railing up top. He found Robin in a hurry rather funny when it wasn't a bad guy he was running from.

Starfire walked along side Terra, looking in different shop windows. A lot of sport and clothing stores. Robin liked sports right? But she did not know which teams he liked! This might take awhile.

Terra stopped outside the joke shop, looking up at the giant sign, flashing different colors. "Eep!" she ducked as one of those fake snakes from a nut can came flying out of the shop. "Oh this should be fun," she said half sarcastically. It would be fun because it was a prank shop, come on! But, it wouldn't be fun because of all the kids pulling pranks on each other with all the 'Try Me' items. Terra walked in, looking around at all the different prank gadgets and devices.

Robin stepped off the escalator giving Beast Boy an 'I hate you' look. He didn't really, he was just annoyed. He hit Beast Boy over the head, not too hard, before starting off again.

Starfire stepped out of the way of the snake, giving it a questioning look before popping her head inside. Yea, lots of teenagers running around with cans and bags. Stuffing things into other peoples' faces or trying out something. She was considering just waiting out here for Terra... but fallowed anyways.

"Ow!" Beast Boy grumbled while rubbing his head then fallowing Robin. "Where to first?"

* * *

Hey guys! this is Tianimalz. Okay one thing i wanted to say is; I have NO idea how the Titans get money, non of them have paying jobs. so uh... let us all use the magic of fan fiction! 

please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2

**Chapter 1 Part 2:**

Terra sighed as she looked around on the many shelves and many items. Belch powder, blood capsules, blue mouth candy, edible napkins, bug ice cubes, exploding candy, exploding pens, fake cola drinks, fishy candy, foaming sugar, itch powder, sneezing powder, snake in a nut can, whoopie cushions, garlic bubble gum, and so much more. Terra picked up random items, reading labels, testing some out and throwing some back where they came from. This shop was fairly new and Terra hadn't been here before. She wasn't sure if Beast Boy had either. Man, he could have some fun in here.

Starfire was busy dodging flying snakes and trying to stay out of the way of teens running after each other. She did however look at things, one item caught her eye and Starfire went over and pushed a big red button. A loud farting noise came from a speaker and she turned bright red. "Um... oops..."

"Wish I knew," Robin said as his masked eyes darted around in nearly every direction. On one side was a really smelly place, not bad smell, perfume smell. It had lotions and stuff too. Maybe Starfire would like something of that sort? His eyes darted over to a place that looked all set for Valentine's Day, chocolate boxes, roses and flowers, all over. He sighed. Where to begin?

"I am going to warn you now-" Beast Boy started when he saw Robin look at some girl store. "-no way am I going into no girly store. You're on your own if you're going in there." He laughed.

"Thanks," Robin said sarcastically. "Knew I could always count on you." Though, he really didn't blame Beast Boy. It's not like Robin _wanted _to go in there. If it was for Starfire though, he'd do it.

Terra cracked up. "Dude! Beast Boy would have some fun with that!" she laughed. Just then another snake came by, only this time hit Terra in the head. She shook her head and glared at the kid. "Watch it!" she said, throwing the snake at him.

"Sorry," he said shyly as he caught the snake.

Terra glanced over his shoulder, her eyes laying on a package of some sort. Her mouth dropped slightly and her eyes widened. "Hey…" she said, walking over. It was a deluxe pranking package with nearly EVERY prank object in the store. AND IT WAS ON SALE! She stared. This would be Beast Boy Heaven. Perfect.

Starfire looked over Terra's shoulder in attempt to see what she had found. "Please friend, inform me what it is that you find of interest?"

"Super deluxe prank package!" Terra said in awe as she swiped it off the shelf to nearly shove under Starfire's nose. "It has EVERYTHING!" she practically yelled, her eyes zooming from left to right as she read down a list on the back. "And it comes with a gift card for refills!" She pulled it back, nearly hugging it. If she liked it, Beast Boy was sure to love it! _I hope_, she thought. "C'mon!" Terra started to the counter wondering if Titan discounts worked here.

"Your welcome," Beast Boy laughed then caught sight of a store he wouldn't mind checking out. "Got anything in mind yet?" He asked Robin, well duh. Who else would he be asking?

Robin sighed in a very reluctant way. "I think I'll try… perfumes and lotions for Star… maybe the classic chocolates and flowers too," he said. Okay, so he hated the girly smelly sections as much as the next guy… but it was for Starfire.

Beast Boy made gagging sounds as if the very word of the stuff was killing him. "Like I stated before... you're on your own dude," he reminded.

Starfire giggled at Terra's reaction. Not minding that she nearly had to get a new nose job from having hers near broken with Terra shoving the package up her nose. She fallowed her excited blonde friend to the counter; she still had nothing in mind for Robin!

Terra paid for the package happily. Okay, that was that. Now what if she found something else? Eh, she still had more money. She'd gotten an extra discount for being a Titan, so it came pretty cheap for how much stuff it had. She headed back out of the store, carrying a bag with her. "Okay," she said. "Next stop-" she remembered they still hadn't thought of anything for Robin. "Er… let's just a look around first," she said.

Starfire nodded in agreement. She didn't have any high hopes of finding anything she would think suitable for Robin. It was funny that no matter how long she had lived with him she didn't know what he liked! In a way that really annoyed her. "Perhaps we will find more on the second floor?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he said with a grimace. "Come anything for Terra yet?" he asked his green friend.

Beast Boy shrugged, "I pretty much know what I'm getting her." He looked around at the other stores, considering a few but knowing where his main stop would be.

"What're you getting her?" Robin asked. He was curious, though part of had a feeling Beast Boy wouldn't tell.

"Let's check it out," Terra said, heading to the escalator. There had to be _something _in this place for Robin. It was huge.

Starfire nodded once more in agreement then walked beside Terra, though when at the moving steps she went cautiously after the blonde teen.

Beast Boy glanced at Robin "why would I tell you?" he laughed then walked on a little ways, "let me know when you're done in the girly sections... if you make it out alive." he laughed once more.

Robin sighed. "Okay, well you know what you want to get Terra; I know what I'm getting Starfire, so let's just meet up here when we're done buying whatever we're buying," he said. They were at a little section of the store where the floor forked into three directions: One left, one right, and one straight ahead. Robin noted that he had to turn right… where all the perfumes and what not would be. Oh... fun…

"Kay, catch you later. Oh and Robin, have fun in the make up sections." Beast Boy laughed then jogged the best he could towards the music store.

Terra jumped the last step onto the landing of the second floor. Those were so much fun. She'd always wanted to try running up the down escalator and down the up one. That looked fun. She looked around while she waited for Starfire.

Starfire took longer then Terra, but then a few people had pushed their way between the two girls as well. Star looked around the second floor. One section looked to her interest! Girly stuff, lots of pink and purple. Though she kept telling herself she was here for Robin she didn't think it would hurt to peek into those stores real quick. "Terra, maybe perhaps we could do the peeking in stores over there?" she pointed to the girly looking stores. Highly doubting the tom boy Terra would want to though.

Robin stared after Beast Boy, glaring at him. _I should make him go through extra practice for this_, he thought in a mostly joking way as he turned left to the more… feminine section of the store. He soon enough found the perfumes and lotions. It wasn't that hard… the smell was strong. He turned to head for the perfumes, but gagged and almost immediately turned away for the lotion. That stuff was too strong... and all the girls spraying testers around _really _didn't help the matter.

Beast boy ran his finger over the countless CDs that painted the wall of the small music store. He was looking for a certain CD he was sure Terra would like, being the hard rock type.

Terra looked over and her eye nearly twitched. So much… pink… As much as she enjoyed hanging out with Starfire, she didn't like those sections. "Uhh… how about you go over there, and I kinda wanted to check out some CDs," she grinned sheepishly. Okay, so maybe she'd hadn't come here _entirely _for Beast Boy. She enjoyed checking out shops too. But mostly for Beast Boy.

"Oh okay then," Starfire didn't mind and she quickly walked into the girly store. Other lined the same side of the mall but this was first to catch her attention.

Robin had been opening and closing bottles, testing some on this little tester papers. Okay… there were WAY too many to choose! What would Starfire like? There were some that okay; some just smelled plain weird, while others he wondered who on earth would wear. There was a select few he had to admit smelled good for being girly stuff. He set about a twelfth bottle down and continued looking.

Terra walked into the music store as Starfire left for the girly stores. She looked around a grin on her face. She loved it here. Walking towards the rock section, her eyes were already scanning around everything. She found one of the little head phone things that let you scan a CD and listen to thirty second clips. She smiled and picked up a CD that looked pretty good. She scanned it and almost instantly a hard rock song came on.

Beast Boy stopped his walking and looked over the wall of CD's. This mall had nearly every single rock CD you could think of. The store next door had more of the dance and what not. This was mostly rock, what Terra liked best. His finger curled under the changeling's mouth as he considered every other CD. Though not looking over them all because that would take too long. Unaware of the certain blonde that also happened to be in the store Beast Boy walked a little ways more.

Starfire was giggling to herself over the smells. The really weird ones reminded her of home, but she liked the others as well. So far she had only found one she disliked, it reminded her of a chewed up glorg. But other then that Starfire was having more then fun sniffing all the different perfumes.

Terra absentmindedly started bobbing her head up and down along with the beat of the song. It started out kinda slow, but then became harder and she was nearly dancing to it. She pulled up another CD, reading the song names off. This one looked good too. She scanned it under the little scanner and the song she was listening to automatically switched silence. Then second later music started back up again. She dropped the CD on accident, making a clattering noise. She hurriedly swooped down to pick it up and set it back in its place.

Robin opened a bottle and smelled the lotion content inside. His face cringed. Okay, that just smelled... bad. He opened another. It smelled… weird… but in a good way. He set it back down and looked around with the most pathetically dumbfounded, lost and confused look you'll ever see on a guys face.

Beast Boy without noticing was actually getting closer to Terra. His eyes where glued to the CD's as he walked down the small little run way. Looking for that one he had seen a week or so ago that he was hoping to find again. He knew Terra would like it, but where the heck was it?

A lady with blonde hair up in a bun walked over to Robin. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked with a smile over her make up covered face. She had a pink skirt that went past her knees and a pink vest over the white blouse.

Terra was head banging to another kinda hard song, but less so then the last. Her eyes were closed as she moved around unconsciously to the music. When she opened her eyes to pick out anew CD, she looked over and caught sight of… Beast Boy? Her eyes widened and she ripped the head phones off her head and grabbed the bag she got from the joke shop. She hurriedly went over to the counter and threw the bag behind it.

"What do you think you're doing?" the cashier questioned in a surprised voice.

Terra pulled out her communicator. "I'm with the Titans, watch that for me. And don't break anything," she said, putting her communicator back. She moved back over to the little contraption with the head phones. She put the head phones back on and pretended she hadn't realized Beast Boy, and continued browsing through the CDs.

"GAH!" Robin yelped in surprise, and nearly dropped the bottle of lotion. He struggled to catch it, but caught it none the less. When he caught sight of the woman, he quickly set it back on the shelf. "Uhh… no… I think I've got it covered," he said.

Beast Boy mumbled the titles of the CDs as he passed them, looking irritated he couldn't find the one he wanted. He looked ahead to see if he was maybe missing something when he spotted Terra no more then a few feet away. "Terra!" the green elf yelped as he jumped back a little from surprise.

The lady whose name tag read "Nelly" smiled, "Are you sure Hun? From what I've seen you look pretty lost."

Terra looked up, looking just as surprised, though she wasn't. "Beast Boy?" she asked, pulling the head phones down to rest around her neck. "Oh, hi! I didn't see you there," she said. "Uhh… what're you doing here?" she asked nervously. By 'here' she meant 'the mall', not just this section of the mall. She was seriously hoping he didn't see her go into the joke shop.

Robin became a little less tense. "Well… I uhh… kinda am…" he admitted. Okay, he was completely lost! As lost as a blindfolded five year old in the middle of nowhere! He had no idea what to get! Some things smelled the same but had completely different labels; some had similar names but smelled completely different! What was up with that?

"I was just umm..." Beast boy looked around. "Just uhh... looking around. Yeah um. Bye!" He bolted towards the door then caught sight of what he was meaning to get sitting on a shelf. He snatched it up quickly then snuck over to the counter to buy it without Terra seeing, or so he hoped.

"Well then maybe I can help you," Nelly said, still smiling. "What are you looking for?"

Terra just stared confusedly at the spot he'd been standing. "Uh… bye?" she said to the thin air. That was… weird. She shook her head and shrugged it off, turning back to the CDs.

Robin's eye twitched. "Uh…" he started. "Well, I uhh…" he pulled at his collar nervously as he nearly broke down in a nervous sweat. "I was just… here for… umm…" he opened his mouth to continue but found he couldn't. "See- I uhh kinda- er…"

Beast Boy bought the CD and smiled proudly to himself as he left the store as he read the label that said in bold lettering 'Monster Ballads'. _Haha! Stage one complete! Now for stage two! _He thought to himself.

Nelly almost giggled. She had seen plenty of boys come in here like that before, "So what's this girl like?" she asked, knowing what he was here for. It was obvious.

That was a major weight off Robin's shoulders. But he realized he didn't know how to answer her question. "Uhh… that's the problem…" he muttered. "I'm not really sure," he admitted.

Terra glanced up from the CD to see Beast Boy was gone. She pulled the head phones off again and nearly ran to the counter. "Can I have my bag back?" she asked. The cashier handed the bag to her and Terra ran off. She had to tell Star that Beast Boy was here. What if Robin was here too?

Nelly pressed her finger to her lips and thought for a moment "Well then young man, what does she look like?"

Starfire picked up a lotion and held it to her nose, taking a brief sniff before putting it back. Okay, first lotion she didn't like

"Well…" Robin started in a soft caring voice. "She's tall, with long flaming bright red hair, and big sparkling green eyes…" Robin didn't even need to think about this. He had Starfire's image practically burned into his mind. "She's almost always smiling… she has a really pretty smile," his own small smile spread across his face at the very thought. He finally realized what he was saying and immediately turned red in the face.

Nelly listened interested. She had a good idea who he might be talking about since rumors did go around who the boy wonder had a crush on. "Mmm, I think I might know a few things for her," Nelly smiled. "What are you interested in getting for her? Perfume? Lotion? Make up?"

Robin gave her a questioning look, but shook it off. "Yeah, I was thinking more lotions and perfumes," he said. In his opinion, Starfire didn't need make up. She was beautiful without it. She had natural beauty and she didn't need artificial beauty to replace it.

Nelly nodded then pulled a few lotions from a near by shelf. "Well, I can suggest-" she started getting into a ton of different smells. Before then going into maybe perfumes that might suet her.

Robin nodded, trying to keep track of all the different names and brands of lotions and perfumes. After saying "Thanks" Robin looked around again for the kinds Nelly had mentioned. As he looked over, his eyes fell on… Starfire. Oh… this wasn't good.

"Good luck," Nelly called after Robin before walking over to help another costumer.

Starfire grabbed the next lotion bottle and opened it before taking a sniff. It wasn't too bad smelling, but not the greatest.

"Okay, stay calm," Robin said to himself. He didn't know how long Starfire would be there, and he needed to get what he came for and get out. What ones had Nelly mentioned? Oh yeah! The Boy Wonder pulled down a few of the bottles of lotion she had listed. That was good for lotion! He nearly ran from the lotion area, keeping a watchful eye on Starfire. Once far enough he headed over to the little area of perfumes. He stopped right outside of the range of toxic smells. …Okay, so they weren't _that _bad… maybe. He sighed, taking in one last breath of fresh air before taking a step closer. Almost instantly the smell of strong and not good smelling perfume filled his lungs. He coughed and attempted wafting the smell away. Not helping. He looked around a little, hardly able to stand the smell. He finally stumbled upon the perfumes that Nelly had also listed. He grinned and pulled a few off the shelves, reading over the labels again to make sure he had the right ones, then he practically bolted out of there as if being chased by some kind of man eating monster. He breathed in deep gasps of fresh air. Now to pay.

The small assortment of perfumes and lotions Robin held in his arms didn't cost too much. They were wrapped in tissue paper and placed neatly in a bag for him. Okay, the cashier's smile was a bit perky. A bit _too _perky. Starfire could pull that off… the cashier couldn't.

Terra was standing outside the section of the girly department with all the pink and perfume and lotion, eye near twitching point. The bag from the prank store hung limply in her hand as she took a cautious step forward as though she thought something might jump out and bite her head off any minute. Her face cringed with every step she took. She wandered around for a few minutes, completely lost. When she finally saw Starfire, she dashed over, taking in a deep breath. Mistake! She started coughing at the strong smell of some perfume that was way too strong. She finally made it over to Starfire. "Starfire," she said. "We have a problem."

Starfire looked over at Terra and smiled at first, ready to tell her all the interesting items she saw here. But when Terra mentioned a problem her smile fell. "What is it?" she put the bottle of lotion back on the shelf she had been sniffing only a second ago.

Beast Boy's eye slowly twitched as he looked in the window of a V-day shop. This shop changed for every season or holiday. It was cool but... he didn't do this sort of thing really. It was almost like walking down a Barbie aisle for him, and that was bad. _Maybe I can find chocolate some where else..._ The teen thought before turning away and heading for the candy aisle. But... that was on the first floor. And he had to meet back up with Robin first. With a sigh Beast boy walked over to where they were supposed to meet up, though keeping a eye out for Terra. What if Starfire was here too? What if they met up with both girls! What if Cyborg was really taping them struggling with this whole thing and laughing his butt off! Okay actually he didn't doubt any of those but the Cyborg one was probably less likely.

"I kind of… umm… saw… Beast Boy a little while ago," Terra told Starfire.

Robin came up to the spot he and Beast Boy were supposed to meet. "Did you get what you needed?" he asked Beast Boy. Robin felt really weird now… carrying a bag of lotion and perfume. That was just weird to him.

"Did he see the gift? Or was he perhaps alone or maybe you did not catch his or eye or maybe he was getting you a gift?" Starfire asked all at once.

"Hey Robin-" Beast Boy looked down at the pink bag the stuff was wrapped in "-get what you need for your beauty care?" he joked then laughed to himself. "Yeah I got some of what I need; I need one more thing though."

"He didn't see it," Terra answered. "He was alone, and he did see me," she added. "I dunno what he was doing, but what if the rest of the team is here too?" she asked.

Robin gave Beast Boy another look that said he was ready to hit Beast Boy over the head again. "Well, what do you need?" he asked, choosing to ignore the comment.

Starfire thought about it for a minute. "Then perhaps we should leave before we are seen..." She said quietly. she could always find something for Robin later... She had today to do it.

Beast Boy had a laughing face at Robin, if Cyborg saw this it would be twice as bad for the boy wonder. "Not your business," He told Robin though not in a mean way. More of a 'too embarrassed to really talk about this stuff' sort of way.

Terra thought about it for a moment. She wasn't sure… should they stay and keep looking? Or leave and come back later or look somewhere else? "Well…" she started. "Maybe we can risk a little bit more time," she suggested.

Robin sighed. "You're hopeless," he joked. "Well, hurry up and get what you came for. Remember, the girls are here," he reminded. He didn't feel like running into Starfire and explaining why he was carrying a pink bag with lotion and perfume in it. He still had to get her flowers too. Maybe something else.

"Yeah I know, I met up with Terra." Beast Boy said before taking a quick glance around then running over to the escalator.

Starfire nodded "then let us be on our way!"

"Meet back here when you're done!" Robin called after Beast Boy. He turned to look at the shop that changed for every holiday. If he could live through the perfumes and lotions, he could live through anything. Almost. He sighed before heading into the shop to look around.

Terra nodded before heading out of the girly store again and back to the main area of the mall where stores and shops were lined. She looked around a little, pondering on what they could possibly get for Robin.

"Yeah, yeah," Beast Boy gave Robin a lazy wave before going out of sight. He slowly made his way towards the chocolate shop. Man... every other time he wouldn't mind going here. But today he felt shy about it. Girls... they did some weird things to a dude.

Starfire walked beside Terra, one arm stretched over her waist and her elbow resting on it. Her head was slightly bowed in thinking while he finger pressed tightly to her lips. She honestly was lost in this whole thing.

Robin walked around the shop, lost once more. Roses, tulips, carnations, daisies, so many more! What kind of flowers did Starfire like? Did she like flowers at all? Roses were the typical type of flower on Valentine's Day, right? But what color? There were red, there were pink, there were white! He smacked his forehead and dragged his hand down his face. This was serious torture. Maybe he should start with the box of chocolates. He looked over the boxes. Some were circular, some were square or rectangular, others were heart. Some were dark chocolate, some were milk chocolate, some were chocolate with nuts! Then there were the boxes of assorted fillings! The Boy Wonder had never thought chocolate and flowers could get so confusing.

Terra looked around, a near hopeless look on her face. This was nearing impossible. Why couldn't Robin just be east to buy for? Maybe cologne would do… _When would Robin, the 'Boy Wonder', ever use cologne? _Terra thought to herself.

Beast Boy looked at all the chocolates and candies. _Think, Terra... she likes... umm... everything..._ He thought as his eyes scanned everything in sight. Terra would eat about anything but he wanted to get her something special... BUT WHAT? Why was he taking so much time on this trip? Every now and then he would get her something but today he was all messed up. Figures. Beast Boy caught sight of something on the shelf and smiled brightly before taking the silver heart box of lots of different types of candy. Aha! Perfect! It was even a cute mock model of his very first gift to her.

Robin finally just pulled a total Beast Boy move and did 'eeny meeny miny moe' between the different kinds of chocolate. His finger stopped on the box of assorted chocolates. He hesitated before doing 'eeny meeny miny moe' between the different boxes. His finger stopped on a red square shaped box with a nice little ribbon on it. He pulled the box down and then started through the flowers. There was a bouquet of different kinds of flowers, all different colors. Robin once again slightly hesitated before picking it up and carrying the two items to the counter where a very tired looking cashier stood. "Uhh… do you guys do… deliveries?" Robin asked. He _really _didn't feel like carrying flowers and candy around as well as a pink bag.

The cashier stifled a yawn as she listened to Robin. "Yeah, it's a little extra money, but we do it," she said in a voice that said she wanted nothing more then to be out of here.

"Okay, well could you deliver these to Titans Tower tomorrow?" he asked. He pulled out some money and laid it on the counter.

The girl lazily took it and the flowers and candy and told him that they would have the items at Titans Tower by 8:00 AM tomorrow. Robin nodded and walked out of the store, glad that was over with. Now he just had to be sure to beat the other five teens to the door tomorrow.

Beast Boy bought the candy and had it double bagged before dashing out of the store as fast as his green legs could carry him. He had pulled a few fancy moves, morphing into a dog with the bag in his mouth to dodge people a few times. But hey, he was making good time to Robin and his meeting spot.

Robin stopped at the meeting spot, his masked eyes scanning the area for the girls. He still didn't want to be caught by them. And it would kind of look suspicious. Him standing here, holding a pink bag and waiting for someone. Suspicious? Only a little.

Terra scratched her head, absolutely stumped. Well… this sure was… difficult.

Beast Boy was looking around while he walked, keeping an eye out for Terra and or Starfire... or worse... Cyborg or Raven. He kept walking till he felt himself bump into someone else "Ow! Watch it- Oh hey Robin!" Beast Boy rubbed his cheek where he had rammed into Robins shoulder.

Robin spun around when he felt someone crash into him, automatically expecting the worst. "Oh, Beast Boy," he said in relief. He had thought it was either Starfire or Cyborg. "So did you get what you needed? Can we leave now?" he asked in a bit of rush. So, he didn't want to be caught here by one of the other Titans. It would be seriously hard for him to explain.

"Yeah, I'm ready when you are." Beast Boy nodded then looked around for the girls or sir tease-a-lot, AKA Cyborg.

"Yeah, let's go," Robin said with no hesitation before glancing around as he started back to the escalator that would take them downstairs. Then all they had to do was get to the front doors, and leave. Then they'd be fine. So long as the girls didn't see them, they'd be fine.

Beast Boy fallowed closely behind Robin, looking around every five minutes as if expecting something to pop up and bite his head off. "So, how are you going to explain the pink bag to Cyborg?" He grinned at the thought of Robin getting teased while he made a dead break for his room.

"I don't intend to," Robin said as he stepped off the escalator and onto the first floor. He was already running ways to get to his room without bumping into Cyborg. He was hoping to God they would work. He scanned the area but couldn't see the girls. Hopefully it stayed that way.

"Aww, c'mon, I need _someone_ to keep Cy busy while I escape to my room." Beast Boy laughed before running ahead of Robin.

Robin ran after him, calling, "_You _need someone to keep him busy? Who's the one with the pink bag?" to him. Robin sighed a sigh of relief as they burst through the front doors minutes later. They were finally free from that oh so painful trip!

* * *

Tianimalz here again! can call me Tia if you want. (easier to typ XD). Okay we are working on the next chapter as fast as we can. Sorry this wont be done by Vday, we tried but it is hard to get a fic plotted and writen in a week XDD.

Please Read and Reply.


	3. Chapter 2, Part 1

CHAPTER 2 Part 2:

Beast Boy only laughed then ran after Robin to head home. He put his bag in his mouth then morphed into a falcon and flew home, again though Robin beat him there. Though Beast Boy didn't stop at the door, he flew to his window and managed to open it from the outside. Ha! Now he didn't have to face Cyborg.

Starfire let out a sigh of surrender, they had searched nearly the entire mall and she was still hopeless for a gift to Robin.

Robin however had to take the time to park his bike and all. Great, Beast Boy had ditched him to face Cyborg on his own. Not really surprising though. The Boy Wonder pulled his helmet off and placed it on the seat of his bike. Even more greatness, now he had helmet hair. Maybe he should just use his bird-a-rang to get to his window... Yeah, he was that desperate. He pulled his cape around himself so he was nearly covered by the black side, holding the bag under it. Yeah, that didn't look suspicious one bit. It was worth a shot though.

"Don't worry, Star, we'll find something," Terra tried to encourage her friend, though she was doubtless herself. She was getting frustrated and felt like hitting something. This was a serious pain. And since she couldn't hit the shops, she half wanted to go him and hit Robin for being so difficult to shop for. Though, that was out of the question.

"I am starting to have the doubting..." Starfire said quietly.

The door of the tower opened, Cyborg walked out and looked around as if looking for something... or someone. He spotted Robin then walked over "Yo Robin! BB said you might need help with something," He said.

Beast Boy… he was going to pay. "I don't need help with anything," the Boy Wonder said flatly. Robin pulled his cape around himself a little more, though not enough to notice. The last time he had fully pulled his cape around himself like this was when he first met the other Titans, right after he'd gone solo. That hadn't lasted long, but Robin was glad he had met the Titans.

Cyborg's eyes darted to the cape that near fully covered Robin then allowed a smirk on his face, "What's under the cape?" He asked in a teasing tone while crossing his arms.

Terra sighed. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. "Maybe you could make him something?" she suggested.

"Oh, I do not know what to make either!" Starfire was worried that she had to get Robin something, since she might of sorta of kinda liked him. But what in the name of Tamaran was she supposed to do? She had no idea what he liked!

"Nothing," Robin said in the same calm yet point-blank tone. Oh yeah, extra training for Beats Boy for this brilliant move. Or at least extra dish duty. Maybe laundry. "Why?" he asked his eyes flashing to the left then back to Cyborg.

"Don't worry, Starfire," Terra said. "He won't mind. It's not like he'll be disappointed with you or anything," she added.

"Because Robbie Poo, it's almost v-day and it looks like your hiding something. And being as nosy as I am I want to know what," Cyborg was fighting back the laugh; he was almost dead sure what it was. Or at least who it was for.

Starfire looked at Terra with a doubtful look "Are you... sure? It would not seem right for me not to get him a gift..." She kicked at the floor slightly.

Robin twitched at the name 'Robbie Poo'. His eye twitched as he looked up at Cyborg and said, "Do **NOT** call me that," in a serious voice, though not mean. The last person to call him that… the very thought made him shudder. He let Cyborg's remark wash over him as though it had never been said.

Terra smiled. "Dead sure," she said. "Robin's not like that, you have nothing to be worried about," she added. She paused before saying, "Besides, I bet he'd enjoy spending the day with you more then any little gift." She smiled again. As she had noticed before, Robin and Starfire didn't spend much time alone together. She thought Robin would like that though.

"Okay, okay," Cyborg rolled his eyes then looked back at Robin. "So what's under the cape bird boy?" he stretched out the word 'so'.

Starfire blushed deeply, "Oh um... Yes... that would be... nice" She said still blushing but grinning all the same.

Drat… change of subject had no affect here. "Nothing," Robin said, his eyes narrowing slightly. Oh… Beast Boy would pay! _Extra training, dish duty, and_ _laundry_, Robin thought. _And if I'm mean enough, no video games. …Okay, that's a little harsh._

Terra grinned. "You wanna just head home?" she asked with shrug.

Cyborg gave Robin the 'yeah right' look, "Aww c'mon, I won't tell your girl friend what you got her, I just want to see." He laughed that time.

Starfire thought about it, taking a quick glance around before nodding her 'yes'.

Robin's grew wide, then narrowed and he let his shoulders come up, making it look like his head had sunk down a bit. "I don't have a girlfriend!" he half mumbled.

Terra nodded as well and turned on her heel to head out the doors. Well… at least the tried. She jumped onto the rock she had used earlier and started off.

Cyborg decided to leave Robin alone for now, "Right sure, I'm going back inside." He let himself laugh a few times on the way before walking back inside the tower then sitting on the couch next to Beast Boy who looked ready to bust into laughing fits.

Starfire followed, soon in the air herself and flying along side Terra back home.

Robin sighed a sigh of relief. He waited a couple minutes before going inside as well, cape still draped around him. He headed for the stairs. First thing he was doing was putting this stuff in his room. He walked down a couple halls finally coming to his room. He let his door slide open and set the small bag down. He then left his room and headed back downstairs.

Terra jumped off the rock once they were back at the Tower. Oh great, now she had to get it to her room without Beast Boy seeing. Maybe her window? No, it was locked. AHA! The roof!

"Okay, if Robin tries to strangle me or something try to buy me enough time to make a run for it," Beast Boy told Cyborg who seemed to be ignoring him because the TV was of more interest.

Starfire used the door, she had nothing to hide. As she walked into the tower her eyes made a quick scan around the room.

Robin's foot hit the down stairs floor and he walked up behind Beast Boy on the couch, glaring at him, though not saying a word. He would wait and see how long it took the jokester to realize he was there. He was ready to tackle him though and hold a piece of steak in his face until he begged for mercy. Okay, maybe he wasn't _that _cruel. Then again, maybe he was. He hadn't made up his mind yet.

"Cyborg? Are you listening to me! I just know Robin is going to want to beat the crap out of me! I kinda need your support here..." Beast Boy said to his cyboeretic friend. "Okay fine! My blood on your hands," He said before glancing over behind his shoulder. He turned around again and saw Robin "Robin! Dude! Hi!" he laughed nervously.

Cyborg was trying not to snicker right now.

Robin had his cape around him still, making him look all the more menacing. And taller too. His glare hardened. "You have three seconds," was all he said. He knew even Beast Boy would get the point of that statement.

Terra got back on her rock and flew it up to the roof top where she jumped off, still holding the bag. She made her way quickly to the door that would take her downstairs and opened it. She didn't know how many flights of stairs and hallways she went down, and she didn't feel like counting either.

Beast Boy gulped then took a quick glance around; he grinned then got up and screamed at the top of his lungs. "STARFIRE! HELP," the green teenager ran over to hide behind his red haired friend.

"Help? With what?" Starfire looked down at Beast Boy then up at Robin who he was most likely was running from.

"Don't' even pull that with me, Beast Boy!" Robin darted after him.

Raven came walking downstairs, hearing all the yelling and what not. She looked at Robin. Great, now her leader had sunk to Beast Boy's childish level. Well… that's it, they were done for. She smirked and said, "Well, we're doomed now," in a sarcastic tone.

Terra let her door slide open and went over to her bed. She set the bag down on the floor next to it. She'd wrap it later. Looking up as she heard yelling, she strained her ears a little. A smile went up her face, she was missing this! Quickly walking out her door and down a few more halls and stairs, she finally made it downstairs.

Beast Boy saw the whole 'hide behind Starfire' trick wouldn't work. For one reason Starfire didn't look like she was about to help him and Robin looked like he didn't care. So he did the next best thing... He ran towards where he had caught Terra coming in and morphed into a puppy, giving out little barks that almost sounded like 'Help me!'.

Cyborg was tuning them out, trying to focus on the car show that was playing on TV.

"Whoa, Beast Boy," Terra said as the little green puppy ran towards her. "What's wrong?" she asked, stooping down. She got her answer about two seconds later.

"Beast Boy! Don't even try hiding behind her, you little coward!" Terra looked up more to see Robin going after Beast Boy. She wondered what Beast Boy had done to get on Robin's nerves now.

Beast Boy made one last burst of energy and jumped into Terra's arms and hoped he was safe... for now.

Terra caught Beast Boy in his puppy form, and petted him.

"Terra," Robin had caught up seconds later. "Give me the mutt," he said.

"Why?" Terra asked innocently. "What did he do to you? And if I give him to you, what are you gonna do to him?" she questioned.

"Nothing… much," Robin said. Terra gave him an uncertain look. "I'm not going to do anything to hurt him… too bad," he only half joked.

Terra didn't move, just continued petting the puppy's head and back, scratching behind his ears occasionally. "At least you're honest," she said.

"Would you just give me the dog?" Robin was losing his patience.

"Hmm…" Terra pretended to think. "Nah," she said after a short pause.

Beast Boy sat there, enjoying the petting. A large puppy smile stayed plastered on his furry face as he looked at Robin. Deciding to get brave the puppy formed boy brought his paws to his eyes and pulled them down then stuck his tongue out. Making a weird impression of a 'na-na' face in puppy form at Robin.

Robin glared at the puppy as Terra hugged him. "Isn't he cute?" she said in a mocking voice to Robin.

"I call it disturbing," Raven joked in her usual way.

Robin shook his head slowly. "You better watch your back," he said to the puppy before turning on his heel and heading for the couch. He was planning ways to get Beast Boy back already.

Beast Boy lowered his paws to allow himself hugged, ha the life of a puppy wasn't half bad! He gave laughing barks at Robin before just limply hanging in Terra's arms with his little pink tongue sticking out in a cute pant. He lowered his head and gave Terra puppy kisses before wiggling as if asking to be put down now.

Cyborg happened to glance back at the two... odd couple. "Okay, I'm agreeing with Rea... that _is_ disturbing," he laughed.

Robin ignored the little puppy barks and sat down on the couch, deep in thought of ways to get Beast Boy back. Usually he wasn't the type for revenge on his friends when they did stuff like that to him, but this time was different. That would have been a years worth of teasing right there.

Terra laughed a little bit and set him down, seeing as he was safe from Robin now.

Raven nodded her head as Cyborg agreed. Those two were such… flirts.

Beast Boy stretched his legs out before morphing back to his humor form. A winning smile painted on his face. "Thanks Terra, I thought for sure I was about to become bird food for a minute," he joked.

Starfire shook her head at her friends, not that she didn't enjoy the chaos every now and then. She took a seat on the couch not far from Robin. Taking one quick glance at him before looking up at the TV.

Terra smiled as well. "Anytime," she said. "I wouldn't let you become bird food," she assured him with a laughing grin.

Robin looked over at Starfire as she sat down, then looked back ahead of him, not wanting to stare or anything.

Starfire stood up a few minutes later and walked to her room. She wanted to get some decorating up; maybe it wouldn't make her feel so bad about not being able to get Robin anything.

Beast Boy chuckled then looked over at Robin, grinning to himself. He turned back to Terra. "Okay, I'm going to need you as a shield again," he grinned in an 'I'm about to do something' way.

Terra gave him a questioning look, but nodded her head. "Okay," she said, wondering what he was up to now.

Robin looked over when Starfire stood up. He looked away again after a few moments, but couldn't help to stare at her a little bit. Looking up at the TV, he watched the car show Cyborg still had going.

Beast Boy started to the kitchen, looking as casual as he could as he grabbed a paper bag from the cupboards. The green joker motioned Terra to follow him as he walked towards the back of the couch while blowing the bag up. Oh he was in so much trouble, but it was for the sake of a joke. Beast Boy held the bag tightly; trapping the air in it he held it close to Robin's head then...

BANG

Terra followed Beast Boy. It only took her a second or two to realize what he was doing. She grinned mischievously and held her laughter in.

"GAH!" Robin jumped nearly three feet in the air, and yelled in surprise, eyes wide. "We're under attack! TITANS!" he whipped out his bo-staff and stopped before he could finish his battle cry. Beast Boy… AGAIN! He should have known. He scowled at the jokester and extended the bo-staff. "YOU ARE DEAD!" he yelled and jumped the couch.

Terra immediately cracked up, holding her sides from laughing so hard. That was hilarious! "You should have seen your face!" she laughed out as she pointed to Robin.

Cyborg had even jumped at that, he turned around to glare at the green prankster. "Yo BB! I'm trying to watch TV!" He snapped.

At first Beast Boy was laughing too hard to care about either Robin ready to beat him to a pulp, or Cyborg snapping at him. But a minute later he stopped his high pitched laughing and jumped behind Terra. He placed his hands on her shoulder and peeked past, as if Terra was a barrier wall between Robin and himself.

Terra smirked at Robin, though still laughed.

Robin glared, still scowling. "Move, Terra!" he snapped, eyes still stuck on Beast Boy, looking ready to beat the crap out of him.

"Make me!" Terra snapped back, though in more of a joking way.

"Don't make me make you!" Robin said, his eyes flashing to Terra. She only smiled.

"Go ahead and try," a smirk went up her face.

"Don't let him get me!" Beast Boy whimpered. Though it was really hard not to laugh right now.

Cyborg turned around and watched the three, okay this was amusing.

Robin sighed, clearly annoyed with the whole situation. He stepped back as if saying he surrendered. Terra grinned smugly right before Robin, using his bo-staff, vaulted himself into the air and over Terra so he was now in front of Beast Boy. Her smile quickly faded. She should have seen that one coming.

"AH!" Beast Boy yelped, pressing his back to Terra's in slight surprise. "Why do I get the feeling I am about to run for my life?" he asked in a slightly joking tone.

Terra turned her head to watch Robin's next move.

Robin only glared for a moment. "Run," was all he said in a dangerous voice. He would be after Beast Boy the second he ran.

Raven looked up from her book. "Oooh, do we get to see Beast Boy get his butt kicked because of a prank he pulled?" she smirked again.

"Sir yes sir!" Beast Boy gave a wiry grin before faking a dash to the left and then making a dead run for the hall to the right.

"Looks that way," Cyborg answered Raven with a laugh.

Robin went to the left as well, and the scowled again before dashing off after Beast Boy.

Terra stood there, considering her options. She grinned and bolted after the two boys.

"Ahh! Call the government! Call the police! Call the SWAT! Call the pizza dude! Call someone to help me before I'm dead!" Beast boy screamed of course joking as he ran into the hall way that went to each Titan bed room.

"Ah man, there goes the entertainment!" Cyborg whined, joking though.

"Darn," Raven said, though not sounding too disappointed.

Robin was right behind Beast Boy, ready to tackle him.

Terra ran after Robin. Right before he tackled Beast Boy, she jumped and tackled Robin to the ground. The two of them hit the floor and Robin's bo-staff which he still held flew out of his hand. "TERRA!" he yelled as she pinned him.

"What?" she asked innocently, grinning at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy stopped running and looked behind him to see the two and laughed. "Way to go Terra!" he cheered.

Cyborg heard something or someone hit the floor and sighed. "I'm gonna go make sure they don't kill each other," He got up from his seat and started to the hall way.

Raven looked over at Cyborg, to her book, and then up at the ceiling. She set her book down and stood up, walking after Cyborg.

"Terra, get _off _of me!" Robin said slowly and clearly.

Terra only smiled. "Nah," she said without a pause. Robin scowled in frustration and grabbed her arms. He locked his legs around hers and pushed her up, and then over so her back hit the ground and he pinned her. "HEY!" she snapped with a glare.

"That's what you get," he said with a smirk as she struggled to get free. He was starting to annoy her. She figured he was right, she deserved it, but still. She grabbed onto his shoulders, trying to push him off, but he was stronger then her. She considered pulling that flippy stunt where she flipped him off of her.

Cyborg walked over and looked over the scene "I can't believe you guys are-" He stopped and looked down at BB. "-two bucks on Robin," he betted.

"Ha! You're on! Terra's gonna kick Robins behind!" Beast Boy grinned then resumed cheering.

Starfire came out from her room to see what was going on and saw the two on the floor and the other two boys cheering. "Friends, what is going on?" She asked, flying over.

"Live wrestling Star," Cyborg laughed.

Raven merely raised an eyebrow. This was… interesting.

With a yell, Terra flipped backwards, kicking Robin off of her. She landed a few feet away, skidding to a stop. Robin jumped back and then lunged at her again. She moved out of his way and grabbed his foot, pulling him down. Cheap move, she knew, but that made it fun. Robin yanked her down and went to tackle her at the same time she did. They grabbed onto each other's shoulders, trying to pull the other one down first.

"Shouldn't we... be breaking it up?" Starfire asked.

"Nah," Cyborg and Beast Boy said at the same time then resumed cheering.

"C'mon Robin! She's a girl!" Cyborg yelled.

"Go Terra! show bird boy who's really boss!" Beast Boy cheered. Though he was starting to consider jumping in and tackling Robin for pinning Terra down. In his mind, only he was allowed to do that.

Raven shot Cyborg a glare. "What does being a girl have to do with this?" she asked.

Robin grunted as he finally pulled Terra down. He pinned her in a way that made it near impossible for her to flip backwards again. Terra immediately realized this and struggled to get free again. "Aw c'mon! That's no fair!" she protested.

"Life's not fair," Robin told her.

Cyborg looked at Raven while a giant sweat drop ran down the side of his head, "Oh uh... Just forget I said that." He laughed nervously.

Beast Boy grunted at Robin before running a short distance and tackling the boy wonder off of Terra.

Starfire had her hands laced down at her waist, why did boys like playing so rough? Well maybe it wasn't entirely boys, Terra was playing too. Though she had always played rougher... alwell.

Raven looked away from Cyborg, and back to the 'fight'. She enjoyed doing that to people.

"GAH!" Robin was tackled off of Terra, and surprised by it too. He looked up to see Beast Boy. Surprise there. "What's wrong, Beast Boy?" Robin half taunted. He knew perfectly well why Beast Boy had tackled him. Or, he thought he knew anyways.

Terra sat up, and looked over at Beast Boy and Robin. "Yeah! Go Beast Boy!" she yelled triumphantly.

Beast boy already had a excuse, "What? I'm not allowed to join in all the fun," He laughed. Like he would say why he had really tackled Robin in front of everyone, HA.

"Yo man that's not fair! You interrupted the fight," Cyborg whined at Beast Boy while crossing his arms.

Robin shook his head at the excuse. "Sure," he said. He grabbed Beast Boy's arms and pulled the same move he'd used on Terra earlier to pin him down.

Raven looked over at Cyborg. "You should be happy. He should owe you two bucks now," she said.

Terra looked over, still sitting on the floor. "Nu-uh, he pulled a cheap shot!" she said.

"And you didn't?" Raven asked.

Terra didn't answer that. Okay, so she had pulled a few cheap moves too.

"Ah!" Beast Boy yelped at Robins move then smirked before morphing into a rat and scurrying out from under Robins grip. Now free Beast Boy morphed back into his human state and stuck his tongue out at Robin, making a thibbit nose.

"Hm, good point Rea." Cyborg grinned.

Robin stood up, and moments later tackled Beast Boy again. He didn't get him pinned though, only attempted to wrestle him to the ground.

Terra grinned at her opportunity and jumped in, tackling Robin.

Beast Boy was again tackled to the floor, but rescued by Terra. He stood up and laughed. "Yay Terra!"

"I believe they are doing the teaming up on Robin... is this allowed?" Starfire asked.

"I dunno, but it's amusing." Cyborg laughed again, wishing he had some popcorn.

"Yo Terra! Try to hold Robin down," Beast Boy jogged over then ripped off one of Robin's boots with some struggle. Okay, a few things, 1, he needed to take these things off more! Smelled worse then Starfire's stink cake. And two, they were too heavy.

"Will do!" Terra said. She held the Boy Wonder down as well as she could. He was struggling and fighting back of course.

Raven watched, waiting for the torture to begin. She knew where Beast Boy was going with this.

"_This _is unfair!" Robin protested. Terra only smiled.

"Life isn't fair," she quoted him from earlier.

Beast Boy started to run his finger lightly up and down Robin's foot after removing the stinky sock and throwing it on Robin's face, ha that was fun.

Robin immediately stopped protesting and started cracking up; the sock fell off his face in doing so. That was a good thing, though. "Stop!" he yelled at Beast Boy through laughter. "Don't! Stop!"

"Don't stop?" Terra laughed. "Well, you heard him," she said to Beast Boy.

"Yep!" Beast Boy laughed then kept ticking, though now with both hands. He had never heard Robin laugh more then a few times a week. He wasn't most of the laughing all the time type.

"Hmm... someone should probably help him..." Cyborg laughed, yeah right.

Robin continued cracking up. "STOP!" he yelled desperately through laughs. "That tickles! Stop!"

"That's the point," Terra laughed.

Robin was seriously considering spitting in her face to get her off of him.

They carried on a little longer, Beast Boy laughing nearly the whole time as Robin's torture bore on. But finally Starfire stepped in and asked Terra and BB to leave Robin alone for a little bit. And with hesitation BB agreed and stood up from where he had been sitting at Robin's feet.

Terra sighed and stood up too.

Robin just lay there for a minute breathing heavily from laughing so hard. He looked up at Starfire and smiled sheepishly. "Uhh…heh… thanks," he said with a nervous laugh, still on the ground.

"Well, fun over," Raven partially joked.

Starfire smiled, "You are welcome," she shyly offered her hand to help Robin up.

Beast Boy coughed. "Do you want us to leave you two alone?" He joked.

"Yo, you took my lines," Cyborg gave Beast Boy a playful push on the shoulders.

Robin shot Beast Boy and Cyborg a warning glare and Terra started snickering. Robin took her hand a bit hesitantly. So, he got nervous with his friends already teasing him. Oh well.

"Well, I'm getting a coke," Terra said. "Anyone want something?" she asked before leaving the hallway.

Starfire blushed lightly then lifted Robin up, though being strong she pulled a little hard.

Beast Boy and Cyborg totally ignored Robin of course. BB turned and watched Terra for a moment before jogging to catch up with her.

"I'll like to order a root beer and a snack, an apple if you would and-" Beast Boy started as if Terra was a waitress, joking around again. But Cyborg cut him off in a tease.

"And He'll have the side dish of a flirt," The half robot laughed.

Beast boy narrowed his eyes at his giant friend, okay so the teasing wasn't fun when it was on him.

"Whoa!" Robin was pulled up instantly, a little hard, but pulled up. "Thanks," he said to Starfire with a small smile.

Terra laughed at Beast Boy's jokes, and then turned to glare in a joking way at Cyborg. Mostly joking.

Starfire smiled "Oh, you are most welcome!" she said before remembering she still had decorating to do! "I must get back to my work, again you are welcome!" she said blushing slightly for some reason then hurrying to her room.

Cyborg ignored the glares; he was used to those by now.

"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted! Root beer and an apple sound good." Beast Boy looked at Terra and smiled as they walked.

"Wait, wait. If you two are gonna start flirting give me time to clear the room. I rather not barf yet," Cyborg laughed again.

Robin smiled as Starfire left. He looked back at Cyborg. "Then you better move quick," he said as Terra laughed and shook her head at Beast Boy's joking, though in a way that said she thought it was funny.

Raven listened to her friends before heading downstairs. She felt like getting something to drink too.

Cyborg laughed at Robin's comment "Yeah."

Beast Boy glared over at the others then leaned closer to Terra and whispered "Run!" with laughter in his voice before he morphed into a skunk and looked at the other two boys with evil eyes.

Terra smiled and bolted down the hallway. Raven wasn't too far ahead. She grabbed onto Raven's wrist, pulling her down the hall.

"Terra!" Raven said, surprised at the blonde's actions. "What're you doing?"

"Helping you!" Terra laughed as they ran down the hall.

"Aw man…" Robin eyed the skunk warily. "RUUUUUUN!" he yelled as he bolted in the other direction.

"aWw man!" Cyborg whined then ran along side Robin.

Beast Boy bolted after them, morphing into a few animals till he was just a little ways in front of them before morphing back into the skunk... and doing what skunks do best. 'Spraying' them.

Cyborg started to turn green "Oh man!" He gagged, waving his hand back in forth as if it would help.

Robin plugged his nose. "BEAST BOY!" he yelled, and then coughed a few times.

"Do I even want to know what he did now?" Raven asked from one of the barstools in the kitchen.

"Probably not," Terra said. "But I'll tell you anyways," she laughed. "One word: Sunk."

"Ah," Raven said.

Beast Boy scurried away from the other boys and soon joined the girls in human form "Hey ladies!" He smiled, clearly proud of himself.

"Hey," Terra said. "Things go as planned?" she half joked. Alright, she knew they had otherwise Robin wouldn't have yelled Beast Boy's name like that.

Raven looked up at him. "You're life is bent on torturing them, isn't it?" she asked.

"Just as planned," Beast Boy laughed and smiled at Terra before looking at Raven to answer her question. "Yea, pretty much. But they asked for it."

"True," Terra said with a grin.

Raven just kinda shrugged.

"I want lunch," Terra said. She was just realizing they hadn't had lunch yet.

"I'll make lunch!" Beast Boy quickly volunteered. In seconds he already had different foods cooking, in one skillet sizzled veggies and in the other tofu! Yum.

It was nearly an hour later when Cyborg came down, still smelling slightly though not as bad. He had been constantly trying to get the nasty smell out but it was hard since he couldn't really take showers. And the tomato sauce didn't seem to help much.

Robin came down too, grumbling still and shooting Beast Boy warning glares.

Terra was waiting for food. She'd eat almost anything. Right now, even vegetables sounded good. She had another can of cherry coke in her hand which she been sipping on for the past few minutes.

Raven had a cup of tea in her hands, also waiting for lunch.

Beast Boy was dishing out the food when the boys came down, he smiled sweetly. "Hello Cyborg and Robin! Have fun?" He was clearly mocking their glares.

"Shut up skunk boy... VEGGIES! FOR LUNCH!" Cyborg looked ready to blow his head off.

"YES! VEGGIES! THEIR GOOD FOR YOU," Beast Boy shouted back.

"But I hate veggies! And... TOFU!" Cyborg moaned. "Move over, I need REAL food," He had a whinny voice.

"No way man!" Beast Boy said.

Starfire was in the hall, she had cut out pink and purple red and blues, green and yellow hearts from paper. And was now taping them everywhere. She had done put a bunch on Raven's door and lined the hall ways. The alien was making her way down stairs; she heard the yelling and sighed to herself.

Robin sat down, not minding the fact that it was veggies but eyed it warily. "What did you do to it?" he asked, automatically assuming Beast Boy had put something in it. He picked around the food with his fork.

Terra picked up her fork and started eating immediately. So she was hungry. She eyes the vegetables. "This would be good with peanut butter!" she said randomly.

Raven leaned over to stare at Terra with an unbelieving look.

"I didn't _do_ anything to it! It's just veggies, eat and enjoy," Beast Boy rolled his eyes. Then looked over at Terra before grabbing the peanut butter and dishing a spoon out onto his veggies and tofu then handing the butter to Terra. "Here you go!" He smiled sweetly at her.

Cyborg made gagging signs at the smile Beast Boy was giving Terra as he pulled out some hot dogs from the fridge.

Terra smiled back with her own sweet, slightly flirty smile. "Thanks," she said. She dished herself some peanut butter and set the jar down on the counter before continuing to eat.

"You're both nuts," Raven said, shaking her head slightly.

Terra looked up. "What?" she asked.

Robin only shook his head before eating the food that Beast Boy had given him, slowly at first as though expecting some kind of… burping powder or something to be in it.

Beast Boy ate a few forkfuls of his food before looking at Robin. As if he had read his mind Beast Boy said "Relax Robin, I ran out of anything I could possibly do to your food yesterday. I was meaning to get more, forgot though," He shrugged then scooped more in his mouth.

Cyborg was now enjoying boiled hot dogs, or he was till he spit them out. "BEAST BOY! WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Beast Boy snickered, "Nothing!"

"You did something!" Cyborg demanded. "What?"

Beast Boy snickered again then let it out, "I put horse radish in the ketchup," he laughed.

"You little-" Cyborg was cut off by an obvious happy Starfire floating into the room with her arms full of decorations.

"I am in need of help," Starfire said.

Terra was grinning to herself. Oh the Titans would love her after this. She just bought Beast Boy a whole thing of more pranks and prank ideas… With a gift card for refills. She took another bite of food, and looked up at Starfire.

"With what?" Robin asked, turning to look at her.

"With the decorating of valentines!" Starfire said happily.

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged glances, each as if saying 'you do it!'

"I need to meditate," Raven said with a shrug of her shoulders. She had just finished eating and stood up, walking over to the large windows in the living room. She sat down in her meditation position, levitating into the air a little.

"I'm busy. Well, I have something I need to do," Terra said. And it was true. She had to wrap Beast Boy's gift. She'd rather do it now and get it over with then later. She hated wrapping things. She was horrible at it.

Seeing as no one else would help, Robin looked at Starfire. "I'll help," he said. He wouldn't mind spending the time with her. Actually, he's more then likely enjoy it.

"Oh thank you Robin!" Starfire smiled brightly then handed him about half of the streamers and hearts and what not. "Just put them as you please in this room." She said, smiling sweetly then floating over to the windows and walls to start taping the decorations up.

Beast Boy and Cyborg where playing rock paper scissor too see who would do dish duty, so far they kept calling re rolls. So no one had to yet.

Terra hopped off her stool and headed for the stairs. She walked into her room a few minutes later and went to her bed were she'd left the gift. She took it out of the bag and went to the middle of her floor where she set it down. In her closet was some wrapping paper, just incase she ever had to wrap gifts, like now. There was some silver metallic paper with red hearts on it. Corny, but Valentine's Day-ish enough. She sat down in the middle of her room to wrap the gift.

Robin randomly put decorations up as Starfire had told him too. He taped some of the little hearts on the windows and walls, or where ever else he found.

Raven opened one eye, looking at the decorations. Oh tomorrow would be fun. Flirts, pink decorations. She figured she'd spend most of the day in her room.

Paper

Scissor

Rock!

"Drat... REDO!" Beast Boy called and the boys redid it, again. Oh yeah a lot was getting done this way for sure!

Starfire hummed as she taped the steamers and hearts all around the tower. Mostly going into the spots Robin would have trouble with since he couldn't fly.

Once... or twice… okay, multiple times, Robin couldn't help but stop and stare at Starfire a moment before continuing on and putting decorations up.

Raven had caught this but merely smirked and kept on meditating.

Around ten minutes later, Terra came downstairs again. Okay, so she'd had a little trouble with the wrapping paper and it turned out poorly wrapped. But oh well.

"I beat you that time!" Beast Boy laughed.

"What about all the times I beat you? Hmm?" Cyborg asked. "You got dishes."

"Dude! No way!" Beast Boy shook his head no.

"Dude, yes way!" Cyborg said again, this time crossing his arms.

Starfire glanced at the boys and giggled as she hung up another paper ornament.

Robin smiled to himself at Starfire's giggle. He couldn't help it! …Again. He taped the last of the paper hearts to one of the walls. "Done," he said.

Terra looked around. "You guys are _still _trying to figure out who gets dishes?" she asked the two boys in the kitchen.

The boys didn't seem to hear Terra over their arguing over the oh so evil dishes.

"But I beat you how many times? I lost count at ten!" Cyborg claimed.

"Aw you lair! You did not win that many times. You must have gotten your score mixed with mine," Beast Boy laughed.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes and grunted, "I remember beating you more then you beat me booger breath."

"My memory says other wise!" Beast Boy protested

"What did we have for lunch yesterday?" Cyborg asked.

"Ummm..."

"My point made" Cy laughed.

Terra laughed a little at the two of them. They never stopped fighting. Well, they did, but they always fought at the same time. If that made sense.

"Would you two be quiet?" Raven more of ordered then asked.

Robin shook his head at his two friends, then looked over at Starfire. He couldn't help it. He couldn't look away either.

Cyborg and Beast Boy ignored Raven and kept arguing till they came to peace at last.

So now Cyborg was washing the few dishes in the sink then rinsing while Beast Boy dried and put away.

Starfire smiled to herself when her too loud friends finally came to peace over the matter of a few simple dishes in need of washing. The two seemed to always make peace some way at the end of a fight, or totally forget about it. Perhaps that's why it didn't bother her when they fought, or as much anyways because she knew they always made up in the end.  
Starfire turned her head to take a quick glance at Robin but then quickly turned away when she saw he was looking at her, her face started heating into a blush.

"Yo, BB get your head outta la-la land and dry these man," Cyborg told Beast Boy who had a plate in his hand only half way dried with the blue hand towel.

Beast Boy shook his head and looked away from Terra back at Cyborg, "oops, sorry."

Robin hurriedly looked away, blushing slightly. Why did he do that? And why did he only realize he was staring when she realized it? That had to be the most annoying, embarrassing thing. Robin moved away from the wall he was standing by and made his way over to the couch. Picking up the remote, he took a seat and started flipping channels. Was it just him, or did they _all _look Valentine's Day like?

Terra looked over at the two boys in the kitchen when she heard Cyborg. She never saw Beast Boy in 'la-la' land though. All she saw was him drying plates. She figured he'd been spacing off at the wall or something, day dreaming maybe. For some reason, Terra didn't look away from him. She did it without realizing of course.

Beast Boy stacked another dish onto the growling pile then looked at Cyborg, "Can I borrow the T-car?" he asked, that was a very bold thing to do.

Cyborg let that process for a minute before slowing turning his head to look at B with an expression that gave Beast Boy the clear answer, 'NO'.

"Please? I won't crash it I swear!"

"Oh sure! I'll let you drive! I mean your only under age and have never driven a car before. Yeah! I feel so sure you won't crash the most high tech car on earth, sure Beast Boy!" Cyborg's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Beast boy asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"Figured."

Starfire looked around the newly decorated room and smiled in delight. She thought that maybe Silkie would like to join in this day of valentines so floated closer to the floor in search of the mutant worm.

Terra looked on in amusement. It was fun to watch them argue. Well, she mainly watched Beast Boy, but she looked back and forth from one to the other sometimes too.

"What do you need the T-Car for anyways?" Robin asked.

"Or do you just want to get behind the wheel and 'take a spin'?" Raven guessed. She was still over by the window in meditating position.

Robin finally stopped switching channels. It was some TV Valentine's Special. He wasn't going to watch it, oh no. He was just bored of flipping through channels.

"Yup," Beast Boy agreed with Ravens guess.

"Too bad, remember the T-sub incident? We let you fly it that one time. Any idea how hard it was to replace those parts you broke after crashing?" Cyborg returned his look to the dishes he was washing.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to protest, so what if he had 'crashed' the sub? In his words it was only a rough landing. He closed his mouth and just grumbled his protest over while putting the plates away.

Robin stood up from the couch. "I'll be right back," he said. He was going to go wrap a certain gift to a certain person. There wasn't anything else to do. Nothing on TV. He headed upstairs, and finally down a few halls until he came to his door. He let it slide open and walked in. He picked up the small bag and looked around. He had a small amount of wrapping paper here somewhere. He pulled one of the rolls of paper down from his closet and sat down to wrap the gift.

Terra jumped up from her stool. No one was watching TV, so… She made her way over to the stereo and turned it on. Music! She switched it from Robin's usual station to her own usual station. ROCK! "What the-" her station was playing a love song. She sighed and changed it to another station she listened to. LOVE SONGS! She glared at the stereo with an 'I hate you' look.

"Eww! Turn it off!" Cyborg gave a mock whine over the music. "All this lovy dove crap is gonna make me puke," he laughed as he finished the dishes.

Beast Boy finished putting away another stack of plates and cups before rinsing the last few skillets then setting them on the towel to dry. Okay so dishes weren't that bad, but he would never admit that. "Aw knock it off Cy, your just jealous because you don't got a girl friend," Beast Boy laughed.

"And you do?" Raven smirked.

"Never knew you two made it official," Robin teased while Terra wasn't paying attention. She was over by the stereo flipping channels still trying to figure out what to listen too.

She made gagging motions after figuring out that the rap station was one of the only stations not playing love music. She immediately changed the channel.

Beast Boy's face turned red, "uhh umm I ... umm..."

Cyborg joined Raven and smirked down at his green no wait... red friend. "Yeah" he stretched the word out.

"That's not what I meant!" Beast Boy tried, while shifting his eyes from side to side.

"Then what _did_ you mean?" Cyborg laughed.

"Umm..." Beast Boy looked around the room a few times as if looking for help. "Hey! Where's Starfire?" he tried.

"Nice try on changing the subject," Cyborg raised his eye brow, trying not to let the little green teenager out of his situation so easily.

Beast Boy's eye twitched as if saying 'darn it...'

Starfire came into the main room looking proud over Silkie's new uh look. The poor worm was now enduring a red dress with pink frills and a heart shaped bonnet.

Robin looked over at Starfire and the pitiful worm. He gave a partially sympathetic look. Poor worm…

Raven looked up. "Uhh... Starfire?" she asked a bit unsurely. "You do know Silkie's a _boy,_ right?"

Terra finally turned the stereo off, finding nothing on.

Starfire nodded, "On my planet it is not uncommon for boys to wear such dressing," she informed.

Cyborg and Beast boy looked over at their alien friend.

"Dude..." Beast Boy gaped, his poor little buddy. He may not go into battles, but he did his share of pain around here.

Cyborg on the other hand pointed and laughed at the annoyed looking worm who was trying to eat its bonnet.

Robin stared. Wow… he… didn't know that.

"Oh," Raven said quite simply.

Terra went to the fridge, pulling out a cherry coke. She popped it open and took a sip.

"How many of those have you had today?" Robin asked, looking over.

Terra shrugged. "I dunno, three maybe," she said with a grin. So she liked cherry coke.

Cyborg restrained his laughter then looked over at Terra and raised his eye brow. "Girl, watch it with those. Last time you drank to many we almost had to duct tape you to the couch to make you hold still for more then five seconds," He remembered.

"Yeah but it was funny to see her so hyper," Beast Boy laughed.

Terra only grinned. It was anything but an innocent grin. She took another large gulp, as if taunting her friends.

"She doesn't care," Raven said.

Robin shook his head a little, though smiling at his friends.

* * *

Okay, I need to respond to reviews! (Ps: this is Tianimalz!)

Alright, first I am sorry but there will be NO Cy+Rea in this fic. Greaser and I must stick with our belifes and we don't belive in thepairing. I am sorry for all of you who would want to see Cy+Rea in this fic.

Okay another: This story really dosn't go along with any of our others, though it can I supose be put somwere in the blank time line in the _**Titan Chronicles.**_

If anyone has any more quistions add them in the reviews, If I missed somone i'll try to remeber to add them to the next ending thingy at the end of the next chapter XD

Please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 2, Part 2

Chapter 2 Part 2:

The day was so far still a pretty quiet one. Even a few hours later. By then, Terra had had two more cherry cokes still. She didn't often drink more then two a day, usually only one. She was getting on Raven's nerves. Highly. The blonde couldn't stop laughing.

"Somebody… shut her up," Raven said with fingers to her temples as if she had a headache.

Cyborg's vein was throbbing; Terra's laughter was starting to get on his nerves. "If only..." he responded to Raven while trying to play his video game.

Beast Boy only laughed along with Terra, that didn't help the clearly annoyed Cyborg, or Raven for that matter. His high pitched laughing sounded more girly then Terra's at some points.

Terra had a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, head down as she continued laughing. She calmed down enough to ask, "What's the funniest joke you know?" just because she wanted to laugh more.

Robin's eye twitched a little as he side glanced at the two. Raven merely groaned. Great, another one of Beast Boy's jokes.

Beast Boy stopped laughing for a minute then resisted his newly made joke. "Okay, how do you talk to a lost traveler? The answer, in SIGN language!" He cracked up at his own joke.

"Anyone got duct tape?" Cyborg asked, only half joking about it. He felt like taping the two laughing teens to the floor and taping over their mouths.

Starfire merely shook her head at the joke.

Terra merely stared with a blank look at first, blinked at first, but then seconds later cracked up in a fit laughter.

Both Robin and Raven groaned with a sigh of hopelessness about getting the two to stop.

"I think we have some in one of the kitchen drawers," Robin said, clearly… _not _joking.

Cyborg actually got up and started to the kitchen, humming to himself as he looked through the drawers. He couldn't take much more of the jokes or the laughter. His head was starting to hurt!

Beast Boy stopped for a minute though laughter still echoed in his tone. "Okay, okay, what did-... Cyborg... What are you doing?" He had stopped the next joke to look at the on coming Cyborg.

"Curing the headaches," Cyborg grinned in a slightly evil Cyborg-ish way as he undid the duct tape.

Terra was still laughing, not noticing the duct tape. Or that Cyborg was serious. "No, no," she breathed out. "Keep going with the joke," she laughed out again.

Raven was glaring, still with one hand to her head, rubbing it. This was seriously not how she enjoyed spending her time. Okay, yes, they were her friends and she cared for them…. BUT SHE COULDN'T TAKE THE LAUGHTER ANY LONGER!

Robin looked over at Cyborg, shrugged, then looked away.

"Umm... Terra," Beast Boy no longer was laughing as he poked her shoulder then pointed at Cyborg. Though doubted she would listen, she was too hyped.

Cyborg's grinned widened as he stepped closer, still unrolling the tape slowly in a taunting way.

"Robin... this does not look like a good thing," Starfire said, watching Cyborg and the two 15 year olds.

Terra kept laughing, no longer really at the joke, just because she couldn't stop. When she felt Beast Boy poke her, she looked up. "Dude! Duct tape!" she laughed. She remembered a shirt she'd seen one time that said 'Silence is Golden… BUT DUCT TAPE IS SILVER!' That had cracked her up a good one, and now it made her laugh even harder. Obviously she didn't understand what Cyborg was intending to do with the duct tape.

Robin looked back over his shoulder at the maniac grinning Cyborg, and listened to the uncontrollable laughter of Terra before looking over at her and Beast Boy. He then merely shrugged as he remembered the high pitched shrill laughter of Beast Boy. "They've lived through a lot, they can suffer a little bit of tape," he joked.

Raven looked almost ready to help Cyborg. She figured if the two tried to run she'd find a way to stop them.

Beast Boy gave Terra an 'your helpless...' look right before Cyborg did one quick fancy move and taped over Terra's mouth then Beast Boy's.

"Mm! mude!" Beast Boy muffled, his 'dude' came out a little messed up though.

Cyborg grinned triumphantly then taped Beast Boy's hand's together then got to work on Terra. He grabbed her arm and was dragging her to the wall where he was to tape her.

Beast Boy muffled more words and struggled before realizing, well duh! He can get out of this! Beast Boy grew bigger as he morphed into a gorilla, the tape snapped from his wrists though left red marks.

Terra made a muffled kind of scream when the duct tape was put over her mouth. She immediately stopped laughing and her eyes snapped open. Okay… so she hadn't been expecting that. She made another muffled attempt to talk that sounded a lot like 'Hey!' She dug her heels into the ground as Cyborg dragged her, but it didn't help very much.

Raven listened to the laughter free room as did Robin. "Music to my ears," the Boy Wonder grinned.

"You can say that again," Raven said, glancing over at Beast Boy, Terra, and Cyborg.

Cyborg was able to drag Terra with ease, she was the lightest Titan and he was the biggest. He had a better idea other then taping her to the floor, why not the wall? Cyborg was ready to laugh himself after taping each of Terra's wrists to the wall then taping her torso and legs as well. Her feet just barley touched the ground and Cy had used nearly the whole roll of duct tape. Okay maybe he had gotten a little carried away...

Beast Boy grabbed the tape on his mouth and made a weak attempt to pull it off, though cringed his face and chickened out on the first try.

Terra made more muffled yells that sounded like 'Dude! Not cool! Get me down!' She tried to pull her arms off, but that wasn't working. She couldn't her legs untapped either. Then she realized something and she gave Cyborg a glare. Getting down… was going to hurt. Immediately, she started reaming him off in muffled speech because of the tape of her mouth. It almost sounded as though she was using a few threats, and a bit of cursing too.

Raven looked over and so did Robin. Neither of them did anything though. Just stared, then looked mindlessly back to the television.

As Terra saw this, she glared, saying something along the lines of 'Thanks guys, you're so helpful'.

Now it was Cyborg's turn, he pointed and laughed at the wall hung Terra. "I like our new wall ornament, a little on the dirty side though," he joked in reference to Terra's threats.

"How long are you going to leave her there?" Starfire asked a tint of concern in her tone.

"I dunno, as long as I like." Cyborg grinned then walked back over to the couch and sat down.

Beast Boy made another weak try at the tape over his mouth, anime tears running down the changelings face as he chickened out again.

A vein throbbed on Terra's temple and she immediately started up with the muffled threats and cursing. She just kept going and going, and she would do so until someone got her down!

Raven looked over at Terra a smirk on her face. She could barely make out some of the things she was saying. She looked away again and picked up her book. Maybe she could get a little reading done now.

Robin looked over at Beast Boy. "Need help with that?" he asked with a smirk of his own.

Beast Boy looked at Robin with wide eyes and shook his head no about thirty times. The last thing he wanted was anyone besides maybe Terra or Starfire pulling the tape off his mouth. They would purposely do it really fast and make it sting.

"I could always do it for you," Raven smirked as the duct tape was next second covered in her power as though she was readying to pull it off.

Robin was getting ready to laugh himself. Part of him wondered if Raven really would, or if she was just taunting him.

"MMM! MO MO!" Beast Boy screamed the best he could while flinging his arms in the air.

Cyborg looked over at his green friend and bit back the laugh that wanted to come out, ah sweet friendly revenge.

Starfire cuddled Silkie in her arms while watching the others, not wanting to take part in it really. She was more of the peace maker, but then she didn't think she would be able to stop them at the moment. Besides, it was funny.

"I could pull this off nice and easy, or I could rip it off really fast," Raven taunted, acting like she was getting ready to pull it off. She was still thinking about it. Part of her very strongly wanted to pull it off, while the other part wondered if maybe she should just… let him be… Right now she was leaning toward pulling it off.

Robin looked over, wanting to watch. He thought it was pretty funny either way. Watching Beast Boy fight with himself to pull it off, or watching Raven threaten to rip off. Either way, he got a laugh out of it.

Terra's muffled yells could still be heard as she continued to yell at them. It obviously wasn't working either.

Beast Boy's eyes again started to water till they where big puffy anime eyes. Begging her not to rip it off, he didn't feel safe about others doing it. Some how it always seemed to hurt more.

Raven looked over at Cyborg as if asking if she should rip it off, or give the changeling a break.

Robin just watched, waiting to see what she'd do.

Cyborg shrugged as if saying he didn't care. Like Robin either way had a laugh in the package.

Raven gave Beast Boy a really... really evil smirk. So, she was planning on being mean. She let the black energy fall back for three seconds, and then immediately it was surrounded in her power again and ripped off his mouth. Hard and fast.

Robin cringed at the sound of the tape ripping off. That was gonna hurt.

Beast Boy didn't scream right away, he let the pain process before letting out his high pitched scream then covering his mouth and moaning. "That was wrong... and cruel," He mumbled through his hand covered mouth.

Cyborg grinned at first, then busted out in his own laughter.

Robin started cracking up right when Beast Boy screamed. He couldn't help it!

Raven smirked still. "Oops, slipped. Sorry," she said, sounding not in the least bit sorry.

Terra continued with her muffled yells. They would pay! And they would pay dearly! She became overwhelmed with happiness of her choice in a Valentine's gift for Beast Boy. Oh yeah, they were gonna pay.

Starfire shook her head at her friends sense of humor then put her attention back to the laughing pet silk worm she held.

Beast Boy gave Raven a mock glare then rub his lips and the sore areas around them. "I forgive you," he said with sarcasm.

Terra glared at Raven for doing that. She made another attempt to talk, something like 'HELLO?' as if trying to get their attention. Robin looked over, grinned, and looked back to the TV.

If her mouth hadn't been taped over, she would have sighed. Instead she glared, vein throbbing again.

"I think our little wall flower wants down," Cyborg joked then looked back at the TV, getting a notion Beast Boy was going to save Terra from the evil duct tape.

As thought, Beast Boy shot one more glare at his humored friends then looked over at Terra and resisted a laugh. It was pretty funny to see her stuck up there. "Need help?" He laughed slightly before standing up from where he had plodded himself down and walked over to Terra.

Terra made a very sarcastic mumbling noise, which sounded like 'No, course not, just peachy…' Though she nodded her head 'yes' all the same.

Beast Boy looked over the tape before rubbing the first piece off Terra's arm only to show another lair, oh this could take awhile...

Terra moaned and hung her head. This was not going to be fun… she could already tell.

Beast boy ripped off the next lair, "God Cyborg!" He yelled then ripped yet another lair, but that happened to be the last one. "Now for the next arm!" He declared.

Terra made a pained groaning sound. That hurt… she shook her arms around as though trying to wear the pain off. There was a red mark now. Great.

Raven and Robin both looked over again. Man… this was great! Hilarious!

Beast Boy made hasty rips at Terra's other wrist held in duct tape. Leaving another red mark on it. "In a way... this is sorta funny," He admitted, though didn't know if that was the wisest thing to say to Terra.

Terra made another whining sound, her eyes watering up. Though when she heard Beast Boy she glared and hit him over the head with her hand. Not very hard, just hard enough to let him know this wasn't the time. Sure, maybe she'd think it was funny in a couple weeks. Even tomorrow. But not now.

"Ow!" Beast Boy yelped rubbing his head with his palm before bending over and starting on the tape that covered Terra's legs.

Cyborg laughed when Terra hit Beast Boy, "aww, don't make your gal friend mad." he laughed again. The simple pleasures duct tape could make.

Terra shot Cyborg a look that said he was next. She rubbed her wrists still, stupid tape.

Beast Boy grumbled about Cyborg's teasing as he slowly ripped the tape off of Terra's thin and now red legs. He thought he had it bad because he got it on his mouth? Ha! This girl was covered in duct tape from torso to feet. Though still since it wasn't him stuck to the wall B found it rather funny. His hand ripped the last piece of tape from Terra's first leg then got to work on the next, getting the last few pieces off as fast as possible. Even if she would complain or something about him pulling too hard on the stupid tape he rather get annoyed with then spend all day taking the tape off as if this was surgery.

Terra's lip trembled and she had those big, watery anime eyes from the pain. She whimpered but couldn't really do anything about it. This was torture! She gave Cyborg another glare. He was going to pay! It hadn't pained her wrists too much, seeing as she had a long sleeved shirt, and gloves. …But she wore shorts, and a crop top that showed her stomach. That was a lot of duct tape on her bare skin, and a lot of pain.

As Beast Boy finished her last leg he looked up at Terra's face and felt bad for her. "Your legs are free, did you want me to get the rest off?" he asked while pointing to her torso where the tape covered all her skin. He should have at least gotten a picture though; he doubted this would ever happen again. And no matter how bad he felt for her, there was always some humor in it.

Terra brought a hand up to her mouth. Okay, so she'd been stalling. She very slowly started to pull the tape off her mouth, wincing in pain. She whimpered again, struggling with herself to either rip it off or slowly pull it off. She couldn't do it. She couldn't just rip it off. That would hurt too much. She started talking to him through the tape, not making much sense at first until she started using her own form of sign language. First she pointed to Beast Boy, then to her mouth and made a ripping motion as if to pull the duct tape off.

Beast Boy shrugged then grabbed a lose piece of the tape. "On three okay? One... two-" he never made it to three, instead Beast Boy ripped the duct tape from Terra's mouth right after two.

Terra had nodded her head, making a small whimpering sound. When the tape was pulled off after 'two' it had surprised Terra and she screamed in pain. Her hands slapped themselves over her mouth. "Ow…" was all she said. With one hand rubbing her mouth still, and the other picking at the duct tape, she began to work on getting it off her torso. "Help?" she asked Beast Boy, using only one word because her mouth hurt and she didn't want to talk just yet.

Beast Boy nodded then started ripping the duct tape off Terra, slowly at first then yanking the strap off near the end.

"Having fun?" Cyborg mocked.

"Time of my life," Terra grumbled. "Ow!" she said as she yanked one off at the same time as Beast Boy.

"Sure sounds like it," Raven said without looking over.

Terra looked ready to pounce on her. She actually tried to push herself off the wall but the stupid tape was holding her back. She just wanted down.

Beast Boy helped Terra rip the remaining duct tape straps from her body, when finally done he took a step back and looked her over real quick. "Ow... are you going to be okay?" he tried to keep the laughter out of his tone. Terra's legs and torso where still red from the constant ripping duct tape.

"Eventually," Terra whined rubbing stomach area. She looked… sunburned. She looked over at Beast Boy and rolled her eyes. "Laugh, laugh away. I know you want to," she said in a partially annoyed tone. She looked over at Cyborg, death glaring him.

Robin looked over. "Oh, Terra," he said. "I see you're finally off the wall."

"Can it, bird boy!" Terra snapped.

"No that's okay, I won't-" Beast Boy tried, honestly but, he busted into laughter only seconds later.

Cyborg snickered at Terra, "shame, she made a nice wall decoration."

Starfire walked over to Terra, "Friend, are you in need of anything?" she asked, wanting to help.

Terra glared at Cyborg as if saying he was in for it. She looked back to Starfire. "I'm okay," she assured. "Thanks though." Looking back at Beast Boy, she merely sighed. She couldn't get mad at him. She'd told him it was okay to laugh. She couldn't help but grin at his laughter though.

Raven looked over and raised an eyebrow. She opened her mouth, getting ready to make a smart remark, but Terra cut her off. "Not a word," she said. Raven smirked and looked away again.

The rest of the day was spent messing around. Starfire insisted on making valentine foods. So now the tower smelled like both Tamaranian and Earth foods. Little heart shaped cookies and cakes and even fungus cluttered the few counters in the small kitchen.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were perfectly happy just watching the food be made, turning down most offers to try out any thing they weren't sure of. The fungus stuff just didn't look right to them.

Beast Boy had wrapped Terra's present already and couldn't wait for tomorrow night when he thought about asking her out.

Terra had been helping with the baking, mostly of the cookies because she had no idea how to make Tamaranian foods. She even frosted them, some with red, others with white, and even though she hated the color, a few with pink. "You're my taste tester," she told Beast Boy, holding a cookie out to him.

Robin mostly watched too. He didn't cook very often. Okay, he watched Starfire more then Terra, but that's automatically assumed anyways.

Beast Boy took the cookie then eyed it, "what's in it? Poison? Dirt? Toilet water?" He joked before nibbling the end off.

Starfire pulled out another batch of cookies, some had a tentacle sticking out, but that was perfectly normal!... right?

"Just eat it!" Terra laughed, wanting to just shove it in his mouth. Though she didn't. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. She went back to frosting cookies, pushing her hair out of her face again.

Robin glanced down at the cookies. Somehow… that didn't look healthy. He looked back up at Starfire, then over at the fridge, trying not to stare for too long.

"Fine! But I am going to take my jolly ol time doing it!" Beast Boy joked then kept on nibbling the end of the cookie, though his head was slightly hung as he leaned on the kitchen counter. Beast Boy's green eyes stayed fixed on Terra.

Starfire had glanced at her friends a few times, Robin more then others. She still felt horrible at not getting him something. She had half her mind thinking about it but couldn't find anything he would really like item wise.

Terra set a cookie aside, and started on another one. She frosted it in red, her favorite color, and then looked briefly around at her friends before taking a bite out of it. Hey, she liked cookies too. Hmm… not bad.

Robin glanced at Starfire, and looked away again. Wow… tomorrow should really be… interesting.

"Aww, you snitched a cookie! I'm gonna tell," Beast Boy joked in his most childish voice possible.

Terra laughed and with her other hand, she handed him a second cookie. "Don't tell and you can have all the cookies you want," she joked. She licked the frosting off her fingers and pushed her hair away again.

Beast Boy looked at the cookie as if he was considering it before smiling up at Terra. "Well, okay then." He reached over and grabbed the cookie from Terra though his fingers had collided with her hand. Hey it was valentines, so why not flirt a little?

Terra glanced down at her hand as Beast Boy's fingers his it. She didn't say anything about it, but a small grin went up her face as she turned around to get more powdered sugar for the frosting. Stirring it up, she licked her fingers again, already having more frosting on them. She could feel a big smile go up her face and was glad she had her back to the other Titans. So, she couldn't help but get a little excited about tomorrow. She calmed herself down and came back with the bowl of frosting.

"Oooo, frosting!" Beast Boy chirped again in a childish voice. He stuffed the cookie into his mouth and gulped it down before scanning over the newly frosted cookies for the 'perfect' one.

Cyborg walked past from coming down the stairway. He had been working on some computers to pass the time. "Ooo cookies!" He grinned as he scooped about five up in a handful without stopping.

"Hey! My cookies!" Beast Boy yelled, mostly joking. He was standing here more for the blonde making the cookies other then the pastries themselves.

"Not anymore booger butt," Cyborg said then started eating the cookies about two at a time.

"You guys are such pigs," Raven told the two of them, half joking.

Terra just smiled and continued frosting cookies. She was resisting the urge to just throw a cookie at Cyborg's head. Although, he'd probably just eat it, so why waste another cookie?

Just to be a sarcastic little butt head Beast Boy morphed into a cute little round pig with darker green blotches on his back. The pig formed boy snorted before picking up a cookie with his mouth and gulping it down.

Terra started laughing while black energy surrounded the nearest spatula as Raven glared at him. "You little Jack A-"

"Raven!" Robin said before she could finish. "Put the spatula down," he more of ordered then said.

She reluctantly put it down. "Even better, we'll just make Cyborg some _bacon_. Fresh _bacon_. Or we can have _pork_ for dinner," she emphasized the two pieces of meat she had listed.

"Or green eggs and ham," Cyborg laughed as he mocked the old nursery rhyme.

Beast Boy morphed back human quickly, "Heh heh, no need for that..." He said with a guilty grin before snitching another cookie to nibble on.

Starfire covered her mouth and giggled at the joking before frosting a few of her own cookies.

"Didn't think so," Raven said in response to Beast Boy.

Awhile later, all the cookies were baked, all the cookie dough that had survived through the six teenagers and not been eaten was cooked, and the kitchen was a complete mess.

Terra was staring up at the TV, wondering what the heck she was even watching. It was just some TV show she'd never seen before.

Raven was reading, sitting on the far end of the couch.

Starfire was currently in the bath room trying to get all the flour off her face and out of her hair. She was starting to think a shower would be needed. New clothing as well, she looked like some type of cookie ghost with all this flour. Course when Beast Boy tried to 'help' a little bit ago he had splashed the flour all over her, she had him get out of the kitchen after that.

Beast Boy was running around the tower being annoying, too many cookies and now it was his turn for the sugar rush.

"Will you sit down!" Cyborg yelled annoyed.

"No! Cookies! I love cookies! Did anyone know how much I like cookies?" Beast Boy's head rested on the back of the couch as he chattered about cookies.

Terra laughed again. "A little too much?" she joked.

"Look who's talking," Robin said. "Just awhile go you were on your own sugar rush," he reminded.

"Yeah, and I still have the marks to prove it," she half glared at Cyborg as she rubbed her stomach again.

Cyborg only smirked at Terra, He still thought it was funny "Yeah well I'm about to go get some more duct tape if grass stain wont shut up."

"I just LOVE cookies! With chocolate and sugar lots and lots of sugar! And red ones and black ones and green ones and blue ones and yellow ones! I like cookies lots and lots! Like as much as Terra! Cookies taste good with milk and sugar and sugar and milk-" Beast Boy kept on, not taking notice of other things he had said.

Cyborg looked ready to laugh but instead teased, "Aww hear that Terra? He loves cookies as much has you," he laughed then.

Raven and Robin looked at each other, grinned, and then both started cracking up.

Terra averted her gaze to the floor, blushing and trying not to smile. "Oh, put a sock in it!" she told the three Titans, looking back up.

Cyborg laughed some more before watching the TV again, though listening to Beast Boy now. He was gonna get a lot of teasing out of this for sure!

"Cookies are cool in horse shapes and heart shapes and flower shapes and ginger bread men shapes! oooo remember when you made the heart shapes Terra?" Beast Boy shifted his eyes looked at Terra as he talked now. "They were good! I ate lots and lots! I want more! You make good cookies! Have I told you how much I like cookies? I mean they taste so good and yummy! I like the red ones and yellow ones because they remind me of you! Yeah! And the green because they remind me of ME! Ahahahaha!"

Robin and Raven had finally calmed themselves. But when they heard Beast Boy, the once again looked at each other, smiled and then burst into laughter again.

Terra blushed a little when he said why he liked red and yellow ones, but she kinda liked this. Maybe she should make cookies more often…. "Yeah… I remember," she said. That had only been a little while ago… "You don't have to tell me, I saw you eat lots and lots and lots and… lots of cookies," she told him with a little laugh.

"But I _want_ to tell you!" Beast Boy insisted. "I like telling you lots and lots!... Do we have anymore cookies? I'm still hungry."

Cyborg was trying to stiffen his laughter but it failed. He rested his hand on his forehead and laughed some more before looking at his hyper green elf friend. "How about a banana or something?" He laughed then got a idea. "Or meat? With cookies in it?"

"But I don't like meat! Aww! You tried to trick me! Ahaha! I'm smarter then that! Na na!" Beast Boy laughed then stuck his tongue out at Cyborg who only laughed once more.

"There's more in the kitchen," Terra pointed her thumb behind her at the mess of a kitchen.

"I think a banana sounds good for Beast Boy right now," Robin breathed out as he wiped a tear of extreme laughter off his face.

Raven sat up, she'd fallen back on the couch laughing so hard. She didn't laugh like that often, but when she did, it was always funny. "Or anything but sugar," she added.

"A banana! Only monkeys eat those! Do I look like a monkey boy to you!" Beast Boy put his hands on his hips.

"Don't make me answer that," Cyborg laughed once more.

Beast Boy ran over to the messy kitchen and started snooping around the junk to find the cookies, though they where right in front of his face. "I cant find them!... wait got em!" B pulled about five cookies from the tray then skipped over to the others once more.

Raven snickered when he asked about the 'monkey boy'. She had her own opinion on that one.

Robin groaned. "Terra, when he's like this," he started, "don't tell him where the sugar is."

Terra rubbed the back of neck, grinning sheepishly.

"Don't listen to the guy in the mask Terra! I need sugar to live! sugar is my fuel in life! Without it I would shrivel up and DIE!" Beast Boy yelled before eating another cookie.

Robin started laughing again. "You wouldn't die!" he said.

"Yeah, you're more likely… _to _die if you have too much sugar," Raven said.

"That would not be good," Terra whined.

"Course you said that first," Robin smirked.

"You know what, Bird Brain-" Terra started, but Robin again started laughing at the situation.

Beast Boy looked over at Robin when he started laughing again, He lifted his cookie up and whapped it on Robin's head. "Hey! Don't laugh at her." Beast Boy looked at the broken cookie then was stuck in Robins over filled hair gelled hair. "You made me break my cookie! How could-eth you! The poor cookie died trying to stop your evil laughter, it never had a chance to be eaten!"

"Oh how could you Robin?" Cyborg laughed out loud.

"Ow!" Robin yelped. It had more surprised him then hurt though. He put a hand top his hair. "You got cookie in my hair!" he yelled, swiping the crumbs away.

"Or did you get your hair in his cookie?" Terra asked.

Robin glared at her. "What do you think?" he asked in a sarcastic voice.

"I am this close," Raven held up her hand, index finger and thumb a centimeter apart, "to knocking all three of your guys' heads together!" she informed.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven then laughed, "That sounds fun!"

Starfire came walking into the main room in a clean uniform. Her hair looked like it had just been blow dried, well it had. She had gotten out of the shower a few minutes ago.

Terra laughed a little while Raven looked as though trying not to strangle him.

"Hey Starfire," Robin said, immediately noticing her. Of course he would, though.

Terra opened her mouth to start taunting but was interrupted. "Don't say a word," Robin muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Terra merely smiled and closed her mouth again.

Beast Boy had keen hearing, so he had heard Robin. "A word!" he said with sarcasm then cracked up again.

Cyborg on the other hand was gonna tease. Robin had told Terra not to say anything, not good ol Cy! "Funny how Robin is always first to say hi to Star," he almost laughed.

Starfire heard her robot friend and blushed, though tried to hide it.

Robin continued grinning as nothing had been said and kicked Cyborg in the shin.

Terra laughed at both Beast Boy and Cyborg's comment.

Raven smirked. "You noticed too?" she asked Cyborg.

"Oww!" Cyborg growled under his breath while rubbing his now sore shin. Oh Robin was gonna pay for that in the most hurtful way possible. Teasing!

Beast Boy felt ignored, he wasn't really being ignored but when he was on a sugar rush well... he was in hyper active mode and wanted constant attention. The sugar was bond to wear off soon though. He morphed into a puppy then ran around the couch and put his paws on Terra's legs. His little tail wagged from side to side and his pink tongue hung out in a mock pant.

"Now that's just sick lookin'" Cyborg commented on the puppy with a roll of his eyes.

Terra scratched him behind the ears and petted his head, ignoring Cyborg. Robin nodded his head in agreement and flanked at Starfire, then back to the TV. Raven looked up at Terra and Beast Boy. "What an attention seeker," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"You can say that again," Robin mumbled.

Beast Boy barked his thanks, his voice high pitched in the cute puppy way. He liked attention anytime, and liked Terra's the most.

"I find our puppy friend quite..." Starfire thought for the right word. "Adorable and humorous," she said, still thinking for a better term. Her finger rested on her lips as she thought about the earth words, but why earth? Why not her own? "Or as on my planet we would say, dandora." Starfire took a seat on the couch, squeezing in between Cyborg and Robin. Cy moved over a little for her, smirking of course.

Robin frowned, not saying anything, but looking up at the TV instead.

"Yeah, me too," Terra said to no one's surprise.

Raven looked down at the puppy. "I find him annoying and a pain," she said before looking at Robin. Upon seeing his face, she smirked, hoping Cyborg would see this.

Beast Boy made mock jumps before taking one big leap and landing in Terra's lap. He stuck his tongue out at Raven then looked back up at Terra, now sitting down with his big green eyes looking up at her.

Cyborg looked past Starfire at Robin and smirked as well. "Aww, is Robin jealous?" He almost choked on his laughter then.

Starfire looked slightly confused, but blushed when she got the joke and stole a glance at Robin for a brief moment.

Robin very slowly… slowly turned to look at Cyborg, a death glare on his face and a vein throbbing. It looked like he was having trouble turning his head he was so mad. "Jealous?" he repeated. Then a moment later he laughed a few times. "Jealous, that's a good one! Of what?" he asked, no laughter in his voice all of the sudden.

Terra blocked out the others, ignoring them as near her full attention was focused on Beast Boy at the moment.

Raven smirked. This should be good.

Cyborg ignored Robin's obvious mad attitude and smiled. "That you're not the one that got called adorable."

Starfire's blush darkened; maybe she should have kept her mouth shut...

Robin's glare hardened. He opened his mouth and said two simple words: "Not true," then picked up the remote and started flipping channels. It looked like it 'Movies on TV' night or something. A lot of channels had movies running.

Raven smirked. She could sense things… and she was sensing jealousy.

Starfire stood up from her seat and walked to the bar to sit. Now she felt kinda bad. She had only meant that cute thing in a friendly way, the face worked on her half the time. In reason she found Robin more of the handsome type other then just plain cute.

Cyborg let it drop then turned back to the TV.

Beast Boy played around with Terra, batting at her hand with his paws like a real puppy would. Barking at nothing and always looking up at her with the cutest green puppy eyes he could. But finally he jumped down onto the seat next to Terra (there was just barely room) then morphed human, sitting pretty close.

Terra smiled, of course. She didn't mind having to sit close. Who would?

Robin looked over at Starfire, giving her a questioning look. He looked back at his other friends. "You guys wanna watch a movie?" he asked. "Starfire?" he looked over at her, just incase she hadn't heard.

"What movie?" Raven asked. Of course, she'd probably sit through it anyways.

"WHOO! MOVIE NIGHT!" Beast Boy cheered. "Just no horror movies..." He laughed and gave Raven a joking look.

"Hm? Oh yes! Movie! That sounds most delightful!" Starfire chirped then flew over and hovered behind the couch, "Do you wish for me to get the unhealthy earth candies?"

"Yeah!" Robin said in response to Starfire. This was always fun, sitting on the couch with your five closest friends, pigging out on junk food and pop, watching a movie.

Raven looked over at Beast Boy. She actually didn't lash out at him but grinned a little bit, half guilty, half in a remembering way.

Terra stared. "Uh… why not?" she asked. She didn't get it. Raven didn't seem to be the type bothered by scary movies.

"Yay!" Starfire cheered then darted to the kitchen for the earth junk foods.

Beast Boy turned to look at Terra, looking confused at how anyone could forget that one night. Well duh! She wasn't there. "Oh, last time we all watched Wicked Scary Raven got so scared these monsters came out and hunted us all down in a night. It was totally cool! But not something I think we want to do," he laughed.

"Wicked Scary?" Terra asked, looking over at Raven. "You guys actually watched 'Wicked Scary'?" She wasn't so sure she wanted to watch that movie.

Raven was grinning sheepishly. "I wouldn't admit that I was scared… and so my fear found another way out, as Robin said," she told Terra.

Terra nodded in an understanding way. "So… what movie are we watching then?" she asked.

Robin was still flipping channels. "I dunno, stop me if you see anything worth watching," he told his friends.

Beast Boy and Cyborg watched the TV flip from station to station. Finally Beast Boy found a solution,

"Eeny meeny miny. MO! STOP," He shouted.

Starfire came in with four bowels of popcorn, handing one to Terra for her to share with Beast Boy, one to Cyborg and one to Raven. She handed the last to Robin before resuming her seat next to the boy wonder.

Robin stopped when Beast Boy told him to. The movie was just barely starting. He held the popcorn so it was easy for Starfire to reach too, just incase she wanted some.

"Looks like we're watching 'Titanic'," Raven announced.

"That's always looked like a corny movie to me," Terra said, having never seen it before. "Oh well, I'm cool with this. You guys?" she asked, setting back in her seat.

"Fine with me," Robin shrugged.

"Whatever," Raven said.

"I guess, bet nothing else is gonna be on that's any better this time of year." Cyborg joked before grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it in his mouth.

"Dude the movie just started, your like half way done with your popcorn already," Beast Boy looked at Cy with a raised eye brow.

"Movie rule number one, eat the popcorn before the movie," Cyborg joked. Though that happened a lot. The popcorn was usually more to hold you off till the movie got interesting.

Beast Boy shrugged then picked out a yellow piece from the bowl Terra held and popped it in his mouth then sat back in his seat.

Starfire had never heard of this movie, she didn't know it was based on true advents, or else she would have been more excited. But was never the less, she took one or two little popcorn pieces and chewed on them while the movie started.

Robin snacked on a bit of the popcorn, eyes glued to the TV. Though, he kept glancing at Starfire every now and then too.

The couch was still quite crowded, causing her to be sitting really close to Beast Boy, but once again, she didn't care. Raven was taking up a very small amount of room, sitting with her legs and arms crossed, watching the television

Beast Boy was grinning so far, not because of the movie but because of how close he 'had' to sit to Terra. He had heard this movie was supposed to be really sad, but so far saw nothing sad about it. He hadn't read about the Titanic much, wasn't his fault that piece of history wasn't on his cereal box!

Starfire's eyes where also glued to the TV, she was resisting the urge to start asking questions about the humans. Such as their dressing and such. It was hard, but she didn't want to interrupt the movie.

Cyborg yawned and leaned back, watching the figures move on the TV screen.

Terra had sat back, her shoulder leaning against Beast Boy's because it was 'too cramped' on the couch. Though, part of it was her doing just because she wanted to.

Robin had his arms spread out across the back of the couch. He hadn't meant for one of his arm to end up behind Starfire, really he hadn't. Though, when he did realize, he didn't move, just pretended to keep not realizing. There were a few parts of the movie that made Robin get up, saying he needed something such as a glass of water, or a coke which he took longer to get then usual.

Near the end of the near three and half hour movie, Terra's eyes were drooping, and her head kept tilting forward as though she were about to fall asleep. She was enjoying the movie, it was good, corny, but good. It was both sweet and sad. She was just tired. With about half an hour left, she finally couldn't help it anymore and fell asleep, her head falling against beast Boy's shoulder.

Beast Boy watched the movie with wide eyes, every now and then at a romantic scene squealing "Ewwwwwwww". Course that was to be expected from a teenaged guy. He didn't mind the extra weight on his right shoulder, it actually only made him grin and blush slightly. But the lights had been 'hit' and the room was only lit by the giant TV screen so no one could see his red cheeks.

Starfire was in tears, being the emotional type. She found it so sweet and sad that several times she had used Robin's cape to wipe her face from the tears.

Cyborg on the other hand, found the movie needed some 'spice'. He kept doing mouth over the characters. Making them say something goofy or stupid. He found it amusing, even if Starfire (who kept elbowing him in the chest to make him stop) didn't.

Robin didn't mind Starfire using his cape, he thought it was cute. He looked over at her, giving her a sympathetic look. Seeing her cry was never the highlight of his day if she did cry. It didn't happen a lot, but when it did, it always made him feel bad.

Raven found the movie quite sad. She knew it really happened, and that made it worse. She didn't cry or anything though. Movies had never really gotten to her like that… Okay, once, but 'Wicked Scary' didn't count. She'd never cried at a movie, never been scared out of her wits (again 'Wicked Scary' didn't count). She looked over at her friends, seeing Cyborg and Starfire seemed to be 'fighting' in a friendly way. Okay, so the added voices were getting a little annoying. Robin had arms over the back of the couch again; Raven was quick to notice he had one arm behind Starfire, even if he didn't have it around her shoulders or something. She smirked and looked over at Beast Boy and Terra. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Terra was obviously comfortable. Raven looked back up at the TV.

As the movie ended Starfire gave one final sniff before the screen blacked out and credits came on as the TV advertised new TV shows and what not.

"That was... most... sad..." She said, finding it the only word to describe it at the moment. She grabbed Robin's cape once more and wipe her face on it, then looked at it before blushing and letting go. "Um.. I am sorry."

It hadn't gotten to Cyborg that bad, and he had been so busy goofin off he hadn't noticed Starfire and Robin. Lucky them. He stretched his arms out, poking Beast Boy in the face and making Starfire duck.

"Dude! You nearly shoved your finger up my nose!" Beast Boy yelped, being pushed against Terra.

Cyborg ignored Beast Boy then looked at Robin's arm that was sitting behind Starfire, now catching at least something he smirked. Robin would suffer teasing once more!

Beast Boy sat up a little, though slowly so Terra's head didn't fall from her shoulder, he didn't mind her head being placed there at all. It was probably starting to get late, so he should probably wake her up so she could go to bed.

"It's okay," Robin said, leaning forward and pulling his arms back. "Guess we shoulda brought tissues," he joked. Sorta. Standing up, he stretched a little. That was a long movie.

Raven stood up. "Well, I'm going to bed," she said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said, then paused. "On _Valentine's _Day," she added as a way to taunt the four- er three- teens.

Cyborg stood up and yawned before walking over and setting the security system up. "Night y'all!" He gave a lazy wave before heading to bed, thinking up evil teasing things to do on the way.

Starfire stood up as well. She glanced at Terra then at Beast Boy. "Are you going to require help in getting friend Terra to bed?" she asked, half hoping he would say no so she could go to bed herself. But asked to be nice.

Beast Boy shook his head "No thanks, I'll get her." He then yawned himself before shaking Terra's shoulder gently. "Terra-" he stretched the word out. "c'mon, time for bed."

"I'm going to bed too, night," Robin said before heading to the stairs. He was tired.

Terra didn't wake up. She hardly stirred. Her head moved a little bit, but she didn't wake up.

"Good night Robin, pleasant slumbers friends," Starfire told the other two before walking to her room for bed, yawning the whole way.

Beast Boy grinned slightly then shook her again, "Terra, c'mon it's bedie by time." He chuckled slightly.

Robin smiled at Starfire and then headed for his room. He only pulled his boots, belt, and cape off before climbing into bed, placing his mask on his bedside table. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Terra just snuggled her head into the couch as if it were her pillow, mumbling, "Five more minutes," as she curled up in her sleep. It seemed like almost nothing could wake her. She was comfortable and tired.

Beast Boy sighed, though smiling. "Okay fine then..." He stood up and tried once more, shaking her shoulder gently but it didn't work. He looked around, all of his friends had gone to bed, probably all the better. He bent down and slipped his arms under Terra's legs and turned her around as softy as he could. Then slipped his other arm behind her arm. He arched his back and bent his knees then picked her up. She was far from heavy so he was able to stand up straight, he shifted his weight around till her head leaned on his chest and wasn't flopping around. Though blushing slightly Beast Boy started for Terra's room. Holding her tight so she didn't fall. He took the way through the hall other then the steps.

Beast Boy came to Terra's door and had to juggle the blonde in his arms while opening the door, but was able too after a few tries. He looked around once more before walking into the desert painted room and towards Terra's bed. He set her down gently; it probably wasn't comfortable to sleep in boots and gloves. He was so going to smack himself for this, or get major teasing. _Just do it! Jeez, not like it's anything 'bad' or anything! Just her boots and gloves... the belt is going to have to stay though._ He thought to himself before removing Terra's boots and dropping them on the floor then her gloves.

Terra once again snuggled her head into her pillow, curling up. She must have been seriously tired seeing as she hadn't woken up through the whole trip. For all she knew, she was still sleeping on the couch, head on Beast Boy's shoulder.

Beast Boy watched Terra snuggle up and smiled softy. He grabbed her blanket and covered her up, tucking the sides in. He looked at her once again before planting a soft kiss on the cheek.

_Ahh! What did you do! GET OUT OF HER ROOM NOW! Jeez. _The little voice in his head yelled. But Beast Boy only smiled then left the room and closed the door gently before jogging off to his own room. He changed into his sleeping boxers and an old white T-shirt then crawled into bed.

* * *

Hey Guys! Grease here. XD I red your reviews, I'm glad you liked the whole 'Robin in the perfume section' thing. XD I had a LOAD of fun doing that to our favorite little masked Boy Wonder. We'll get our next chapters up soon. There's only chapter 3 parts 1 and 2 left. It's supposed to be a shorter fan fic. So, yeah, R&R and we'll get our next chapter up. 

Okay My turn to talk! Tianimalz here! okay I want to say "I MADE THAT HORRIBLE SIGN LANGUAGE JOKE UP!" yes I take all credit for that stupid joke! -smiles proudly-  
Thanks for all the reviews so far... sorry these parts are uh, sorta long. But we love writing these things so much we just keep going and going XD  
And I repeite what Greaser said, ONCE WE GET REVIEWS WE WILL POST THE AWAITING CHAPTER! soo, hit that cute little button! you know the purple one begging to be pushed!


	5. Chapter 3, Part 1

Again; we do not own Teen Titans or anything in this fan fiction you notice (like movie titles foods ect).

* * *

CHAPTER 3 Part 1:

The next morning Robin had his alarm clock set for 6:30. He shot up and turned his alarm clock off. Why had he set it so early? He looked around his room, spotting a gift wrapped in Valentine's Day-ish wrapping paper. Oh yeah, that's why. He had a couple early bird teens to beat to the door. Fun. Robin yanked the covers off himself and jumped up. He grabbed a fresh uniform and put his mask on before running to the bathroom. He skidded to a stop outside the door and pushed it open. Throwing his clothes in a pile on the floor, he turned the shower on and took a thirty minute shower. His hair was all flat in his face as he pulled his uniform on. He would have to fix that. He dried his hair as best as he could with a towel and pulled out his comb and gel.

Raven was in her room still, she had just woken up by the time it was 7:00 AM. The first thing she did was sit down to meditate.

Cyborg was cooking breakfast, Beast Boy had gotten up early in attempt to try and get some non dairy waffles made, but gave up within five seconds of his mission. He was sleeping with his head on the bar counter, he had gotten up so early that for one his belt was too lose and sagging off, and his shoes were on the wrong feet. Not to mention he had forgotten his gloves.

Cyborg had made five non dairy waffles for Beast Boy; if he wanted anymore then he would have to make his own.

Starfire yawned, at first not bothering to get out of bed. But the Mumbo alarm clock kept insisting that she got up. So she did, brushing her hair then getting dressed. She covered her mouth as she yawned and walked down the hall.

Robin gelled his hair, trying to get it… perfect. Just like he did almost every other morning. He used his brush and fingers, trying to make the way he liked it. Though one little bit would not cooperate! This was ticking him off. He pushed it back and put more gel there. He removed his hand and waited a couple seconds. HA HA! It stayed! "Prefect," Robin said happily before leaving the bathroom to continue on downstairs and into the kitchen. He had about forty five minutes left before anyone came to the door.

Terra rolled over in her sleep. She was starting to wake up, but didn't want to.

"Mornin' Robin," Cyborg greeted after a quick glance up, then had another friend to greet. "Mornin' Starfire."

"Happy morning wishes friend-" she yawned "-Cyborg."

"Make...sure...we...got...tofu... waffles..." Beast Boy muttered in his sleep.

Robin grinned. "Morning Cyborg." Upon hearing Starfire's name, he looked around. "Hey Starfire," he said with a grin still on his face. He took a seat at the bar and looked over at Beast Boy. "Whoa… Beast Boy… out of bed… before eleven," he said, not really joking. "Is he sick?" okay, that was more of a joke.

Starfire nodded her good morning to Robin, since she was caught in a yawning stage. She took the next seat to Robin and waited for breakfast.

"No, he just wanted to make sure he got his non dairy waffles, no way was I making any of the tofu junk though." Cyborg laughed then dished out the breakfast to the first two up and around.

"I-" _yawn_ "-Thank you" Starfire grabbed her fork which resembled a pitch fork and started digging into her stack of waffles.

"Thanks," Robin said and started eating. He was a bit slow, but he wasn't as hungry as usual. He finished only three waffles and took him near fifteen minutes. He wasn't very hungry today. He pushed his plate away and looked up at the clock. He had about fifteen, twenty minutes left.

Terra rolled over in bed, yawning. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked around tiredly. Whoa… where was she? Oh, her room. Wait… she didn't remember coming up here. The blonde sat up and stretched. All she remembered was falling asleep last night… on Beast Boy's shoulder. Weird… as she wondered how she got up here last night, she stood up to find her boots and gloves on the floor. She blinked. Why couldn't she remember that. She shrugged and pulled the two gloves on and slipped her feet into the gloves. She still had her belt on. Wow… she must have been really tired to not remember. She had marks on her stomach from her belt, which is why she usually took it off. Maybe she shouldn't drink so much cherry coke in one day. Maybe that's what made her tired, all that energy she used up on her sugar-high. The blonde stepped into the hallway a moment later and closed her door behind her before starting off down the hall and down the stairs, and a few minutes later, into the kitchen.

Cyborg looked over at Terra, seeing her walk in he fixed her up a plate. "Yo little rock 'n' roller! Got your grub ready!" He called over at Terra while setting the food on the bar counter.

"Grub...yum..." Beast Boy snored. His plate of waffles was sitting in front of him where Cyborg had placed them.

"Robin, are you feeling of the well? You do not seem to want to enjoy the wonderful fluffy waffles this start of day." Starfire pointed out before gulping down her ninth one.

"Huh?" Robin looked over at Starfire. He'd been staring at the clock. "Oh, no, they were good," he said. "I'm just not feeling very hungry," he added with a shrug.

Terra jumped onto one of the barstools, grinning. She looked over at Beast Boy. "Is he okay?" she asked. He looked a little… dead. If he wasn't talking, Terra might have thought he'd been knocked out or something.

"Yeah he's fine! I just whapped him over the head with the frying pan to shut him up," joked Cyborg. "Really, he's fine. Just got up too early, well for him anyways." he laughed.

"Too...early..." Beast Boy agreed, only half asleep now.

"Oh," Starfire said simply before devouring five more waffles.

Terra laughed a little bit before starting on her waffles. She ate around five of them in the course of ten minutes. That was good enough for her. She pushed the plate away, wiping her mouth off. Jumping up from her seat, she made her way into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice.

Raven came down the stairs, looking around a little. Her friends' voices could be heard from the kitchen, so that's where she started to. She walked in as Terra sat back down with a glass of juice. Raven looked over at Starfire who she remembered decorated yesterday. Raven had come out of her room this morning to find multiple pink flowers taped to her door. She must have been so tired last night she hadn't noticed. Or had her eyes closed in a long yawn.

"Hey Rae," Terra said before taking a gulp of juice.

"Morning Raven," Robin said, tearing his gaze from the clock.

"How many waffles today?" Cyborg asked Raven as she came in, after she was served he would finally eat.

"I greet you good morning Raven!" Starfire chirped, in a good mood for today was the day of valentines!

"Morning... Rea..." Beast Boy mumbled, becoming more awake but still more then half asleep. His hand waved in the air for a lazy wave then landed in his waffles.

"Speak for yourself," Raven responded to Starfire. Pink hearts on her door was not the start of a good morning. But, oh well. She figured today would be a hilarious day in Titans Tower. Just then the door bell rang and Robin shot up, looking over at the clock. And now the hilariousness would begin. "I'll have two waffles," Raven said.

Cyborg raised his eye brow at Robin's sudden jolt up at the door and smirked. "I got it!" he yelled before making a mad run for the door and opening it, then raising his eye brow "umm... Hi?"

"Go... fetch the door... Cyborg..." Beast Boy mumbled.

Robin glared at Cyborg and bolted after him, nearly shoving him out of the doorway.

A guy was standing there with a box of candy and flowers- Robin's order from yesterday. "Uh…" he gave the two a funny look as Robin attempted to shove Cyborg out of the way. "I have an order… thing," he said.

Cyborg stumbled and balanced on one foot then regained his footing and gave Robin the funny looks as well. "Mm hm, gee can't think who those are for," he laughed then walked back towards the kitchen.

Starfire held her plate up, "More please!"

"Comin' up Star," Cyborg said.

"I don't know," the guy said. "I was told that some guy named Robin wanted them here at 8:00," he added.

"Yeah, that's wonderful, I'm Robin, I'll sign whatever needs to be signed and- Cyborg! Go give Starfire her waffles!" he snapped as he attempted to push him away again.

Terra looked over, straining to see who was at the door but couldn't. She took another gulp of orange juice.

Cyborg was laughing to himself and snickering, oh the fun he would have. "Don't need to snap bird boy!" he snapped then dished out some more waffles to Starfire. Who seemed to not care who was at the door other then filling her nine stomachs.

"Is it time to eat yet?" BB muttered and moved his head to the side so his forehead was leaning on the end of the bar counter. Though it was red from having the pressure for so long.

"It's been time to eat sleepy," Cyborg informed.

"Oh good," Beast Boys mouth gaped open for a minute then closed again. Making slimy sounds as he moved his slobber around in his mouth from just waking up.

Terra was trying not to laugh at the sleepy teen. "Did you sleep well?" she asked. It didn't look like he had, but then again he had woken up early.

Robin took the clipboard from the guy at the door and he gave Robin the stuff he'd ordered yesterday. He signed it off with his signature and the guy said thanks, and left. Robin sighed and quietly closed the door before literally running upstairs, down the couple hallways and into his room. Walking over to his bed, he set the candy and flowers on the bed next to the gift he planned to give to Starfire later… if he didn't chicken out. Flipping the light switch off as he left his room, he let the door close and walked back down the hallways and stairs, and into the kitchen again.

"Sleep? Oh yeah! I-" yawn "- slept okay..." Beast Boy yawned once more then sat on in his seat, and found his hand in the waffles in front of him. "Dude..." he whined, shaking his glove up and down to get the splattered waffle off.

Cyborg looked over at Robin with a teasing grin going from ear to ear.

Terra laughed a little bit again.

Robin shook his head at Cyborg as if saying he better keep quiet. _I swear if you doesn't say a word_, Robin thought, _I'll get you into the all you can eat meat buffet for free_, he pleaded as if Cyborg could read minds, which right now he was wishing he could.

Raven finished her three waffles and pushed her plate away.

Beast Boy finally got the waffle off of his hand then licked the few remaining crumbs. He then grabbed his green fork (HIS FORK! no one else dare touch it!) and started eating the non dairy waffles. "So, how was your morning?" he asked Terra, taking a side glance at her.

Cyborg looked as if he was truly trying to stay quiet; it was taking every ounce of straight he had not to start teasing. _Just wait till today's over, don't want to ruin Robin's gift... as much fun as it would be to tease him..._ he thought.

"Fine so far," Terra said. "A little confusing when I first woke up, but I'm fine now," she added in reference to her not remembering earlier. In about three gulps she finished up her orange juice and set the glass on the counter next to her plate.

Robin sat back down in his seat, still pleading for Cyborg to not say anything.

Beast Boy nodded, not wanting to ask why she was confused he knew why. And would have found the explanation embarrassing in front of all the others.

Cyborg on the other hand needed someone to tease, so he took on the youngest 'couple'. "Oh really? Why? Were you confused I mean" Cyborg asked Terra, having a good idea why.

Terra half shrugged. "Nothing much, just didn't remember how I got to my room last night," she laughed a little bit. "Guess I was more tired then I thought." She tried to get more juice out of her glass before jumping up to get more.

Raven got up and moved into the kitchen. She pulled a tea packet down from the cupboard and made herself some tea. It sounded good to her.

Robin was really only half listening to the conversation going on. He was thinking about other things. About Starfire to be honest.

"Yeah, you were out before the movie ended," Cyborg laughed.

Beast Boy was giving Cyborg a look that begged him to drop the conversation.

It was ignored, "I remember BB tryin' to get you up before I went to bed. Say B, did she ever wake up?"

Beast Boy snorted then mumbled something under his breath. "Why?"

"Because we are nosy teens," Cyborg laughed then dished his own breakfast up at last.

"No." Beast Boy said simply then stuffed his mouth full with pancakes, hoping Cyborg would drop it, he didn't.

"So how did Terra get in bed?" he asked.

"That explains why I was so lost this morning," Terra said, seeming to have no interest in the fact that she was somehow 'magically' placed in bed. Just happy she knew why she was so confused. She poured herself yet another glass of orange juice.

Robin looked over at Beast Boy as if asking the same question Cyborg did while Raven smirked at Beast Boy.

Starfire seemed to have no interest in the conversation, or not as much as the others as she fed her pet worm left overs.

Beast Boy's eyes darted from Robin to Raven to Cyborg. "Dude! You guys are nosy! Man..." he sighed then swallowed another bite of his waffle.

"Well?" Cyborg questioned.

Beast Boy made an annoyed type of growl then told them the answer to the question they wanted to know so bad. "Okay I carried her, happy! God..." he took another bite of food.

Robin and Raven both looked at each other again, exchanging smirks before snickering.

Terra looked over at Beast Boy a questioning look on her face, but then she smiled. "You did?" she asked. "That was nice of you," she said still smiling. She would have said 'sweet' if people weren't everywhere. She'd rather sleep in her room then on the couch anyways.

Robin and Raven both gave Terra looks as if saying 'you're no fun' before pulling their attention off the subject. Raven poured herself a cup of tea while Robin turned to look at Starfire.

Beast Boy was about to shoot the two snickering teens an annoyed glare, but heard Terra and couldn't help smile back up at her. He changed his smile into a flirty type of face with the cocked eye brow and toothy grin.

Cyborg made gagging noises causing Beast Boy to snap out of his little smiley phase.

Terra looked away again as she took another sip of orange juice. Robin finally snapped out of staring and looked over at his other friends. Raven was smirking at him again, having caught him staring. The boy wonder glared at her and she smiled in an 'innocent' way.

Beast Boy looked down at the few pieces left of his waffles; he scooped them up on his fork and stuffed the rest in his mouth then chewed it down.

Cyborg was resisting the teasing of Robin, man this was torture. He stuffed down the rest of his food then set his plate in the water and soap filled sink.

"Cyborg! Take my plate! Please" Beast Boy held his plate up for the taking.

"Man, you get off your butt and take your own plate to the sink. I ain't your maid." Cyborg protested.

"But you're already up!"

"So what? You can get up just as fast."

"But-"

"You could have had it done by now," Cyborg almost laughed.

A black aura surrounded Raven's plate and drifted over to the sink and set itself on top of Cyborg's plate. As she did this, Raven leaned back slightly in her seat as if teasing Beast Boy without saying a word.

Terra got up to take her plate to the sink as Robin did the same.

Around an hour after breakfast was over, Robin was sitting on the couch, flipping channels. He'd so far been a nervous wreck around Starfire and had decided on keeping his mouth shut unless she spoke to him.

Raven was reading though keeping an eye out for… flirters. She thought it would be fun to taunt them about it.

Terra was still sitting at the bar, spinning around in her chair for fun.

Starfire had been pacing her room most of the time. Her finger pressed tightly to her lips as she thought. She still had no gift, and the more she thought about it the worse she felt. But couldn't find anything else to think about really.

Cyborg was watching the TV, though pretty much doing the same as Raven and looking around every now and then in hopes of catching a flirt or two.

Beast Boy was on the stool next to Terra's. He had been sipping on his root beer can for the last 15 minutes. Though watching the blonde goof around on the stool he was thinking about the presents he got her, he should probably go wrap them. And what about asking her out? He pushed his worries away and brought the can to his lips and sipped the pop once more, though keeping the can there to hide his smile at Terra. Or making a weak attempt too.

Terra continued spinning a little. The only sounds heard were that of the TV, Beast Boy sipping on the root beer, and the sound of the stool swiveling around. "It's too quiet in here!" Terra finally blurted.

"Just the way I like it," Raven said.

Terra sighed in an annoyed way and looked around. Way too quiet… this room needed noise…

Beast Boy looked around, Terra was right. "I'll fix that, SILKIE!" Beast Boy whistled.

The little Silk worm came plodding over and jumped up and down like a puppy.

"Good boy," Beast Boy laughed and petted the worm on the head before pointing to the back of Cyborg's head, "go get em boy!"

The worm hummed in understanding, he had always thought Cyborg tasted good. He took a couple leaps before landing on Cyborg's head.

"AHHHH!" Cyborg screamed as he jumped up. "Get it off me! Get is off me!" he yelled then started running around with Silkie on his head.

Robin looked over at Cyborg and started laughing.

Raven looked up from her book and sighed in annoyance. Right when you think you've got yourself peace and quiet, a mutated worm has to ruin it for you.

Terra stared for a moment, blinking a few times before immediately cracking up. "Did you see his face?" she laughed out. She leaned over, cracking up, until she eventually fell off the stool laughing so hard.

Silkie fell down to he was hanging on Cyborg's leg, though now chomping down.

"OW! YOU LITTLE MUTAINT PAIN IN MY BUTT!" He started shaking his leg while jumping on the other. "Eat this leg and I am gonna be shoving the other one up your-" He was cut off by Silkie chomping down even harder. "Owww!"

Beast Boy held his sides and started laughing his brains out. One hand started pounding on the counter in his laughter.

Terra was holding her sides, lying on the floor, laughing. She couldn't breath she was laughing so hard! This was priceless! Where was the camera when you needed it!

Raven rolled her eyes at the Titans as Robin's laughter died down enough for him to watch the scene with a grin on his face.

Starfire heard the commotion and came to the main room and eyed the scene then gasped. "Silkie!" she flew over and snatched the worm from Cyborg. "Why did you do such a naughty thing?" she questioned the sulking worm.

Cyborg sat down on the couch, limping slightly though okay. He was fine, lucky Silkie's sharp teeth hadn't pierced the thick metal.

Beast Boy was still laughing though as he leaned in his seat, threatening to fall down. Though about half a minute later he did fall and unlucky for both Terra and himself he landed right on her. "oof!" he grunted.

Terra's laughter was interrupted by a yelp of surprise and a little bit of pain at first. That had hurt a little. She had jammed her eyes shut upon the impact of Beast Boy falling, though opened them again. It finally reached her mind what had happened, that Beast Boy had fallen on her, and she blushed, though made no attempt to move. Well... she kinda couldn't.

Beast Boy mumbled something before opening his eyes and blushing as well. "Oh um... sorry..." He grinned sheepishly. Though not moving from his spot till he heard a laugh/cough from Cyborg and had a feeling they where being watched. He sat up then pushed himself from the floor; still blushing he held his hand down to help Terra up.

Terra looked over at Cyborg as he laughed and her blush deepened. She could swear she could feel her face burning. Her gaze made its way back to Beast Boy. She glanced at his hand before looking back up at him and taking it.

Raven was feeling a little mean… so… "Sometimes I wonder if things like that were intentional," she said to Beast Boy with an evil grin on her face.

Beast Boy smiled at Terra as he lifted her up from the floor, then let go of her hand. He tried to ignore Raven's little comment but found it too hard. "Oh yeah, I just love falling out of my seat and hurting myself in the process, loads of fun." He said sarcastically though Cyborg was snickering at the two teens.

Terra brushed herself off, attempting to ignore the others.

"I'm positive you do," Raven said in her monotone voice as Robin broke into laughter again.

"Shut up," Terra more of mumbled as she continued to blush.

"I am now ignoring you," Beast Boy informed them as he looked down at the floor to hide the blush. He also brushed himself off so he had a reason to keep looking down and giving his face time to cool off.

Cyborg snickered one last time then looked back at the TV and yawned, maybe he had gotten up to early.

Terra had her head bowed slightly out of embarrassment. She looked up, only moving her eyes. Seeing the other Titans had torn their attention away, she lifter her head again and looked over at Beast Boy. She couldn't help but smile a little bit.

Robin looked around again. "Where's Starfire?" he asked. He hadn't seen her for awhile.

Beast Boy kept brushing his pants off even when no dust was visible, he had glanced up at Terra and caught her small smile, and repaid it with his own.

"I am here," Starfire said, she had been sitting on the corner couch with Silkie who was now sleeping in her arms. "I have been trying to get pet Silkie to slumber,"

"Oh, I was wondering why you were so quiet," Robin said before once again flipping the channel. "Here," he passed the remote to Cyborg. He was tired of flipping channels.

Terra rolled her eyes before muttering, "And he makes fun of _us_?"

Beast Boy chuckled at Terra.

Starfire smiled at Robin then looked down at the sleeping Silkie before standing up and walking to the wicker basket that usually held the little monster. She laid him down gently then sat on the couch.

"Whoo!" Cyborg cheered as he grabbed the remote and started flipping till he came to a show that involved a car chase, ha! That was good enough.

A few hours later and after lunch (waffles and cookies!) Cyborg had fallen asleep watching the countless movies that involved car chases.

Beast Boy was shifting around in his seat, it would be dark soon. So he was nervous about asking Terra out, he didn't want to make it too late or anything. But still he kept putting it off.

Terra glanced over at the sleeping Cyborg. She was longing to give Beast Boy his gift now and start on countless destructive pranks. She jumped up and went into the kitchen, pulling a cherry coke out of the fridge. "Anyone want something to drink?" she asked her friends.

"I'm fine," Raven said, once again reading.

Terra shrugged as Robin shook his head no.

"No thank you," Starfire said as she became more interested in this movie.

Beast Boy took a few quick glances at Terra, the others seemed to be interested in other things then teasing. He turned around in his seat and smiled a few moments before speaking up. "Hey Terra, do you um, have a moment?"

"Uh, yeah," Terra said, setting her coke down on the counter and letting the fridge close itself. She walked over to him, thought passed by him and out of the room.

Beast Boy hoped down from his seat and fallowed closely behind, though smiling he was fighting not to start stuttering with his words again. It was hard around Terra. Beast Boy looked over his shoulder as the automatic door to the hall way shut behind them; he stopped walking and faced Terra, grinning nervously as he played with his fingers.

Terra held one arm with her other hand, glancing around a little. "So…" she said after a moment of silence. She smiled, really having nothing to say. Well, she had a lot to say, she was just too chicken to say it.

Robin looked over at Starfire. The room was near empty. Cyborg was sleeping… Raven was reading. No… not a good time. Later. He would ask her later… give her gift to her later. _Maybe… ask her to... go… to go ou-… hang out later_, he couldn't bring himself to say 'as her out'. He sighed and looked away. This was all harder then her thought.

Beast Boy was smiling nervously, "Yeah so um... I was wondering if you weren't planning anything tonight, maybe you uuummmm... erm..." He looked away at the wall before taking in a deep breath and looking back at Terra. Though finding it hard to keep eye contact with her and hung his head. "Wanted to go out tonight maybe if that's okay... With me I mean..." his face started turning red as he held his hands behind his back and kicked at the floor with his toe.

Terra listened to him, a grin on her face. He seemed… nervous. When he asked her out, her face broke into a full smile. "Yeah!" she blurted out happily. "Well, you know I mean, that'd be great! I'd love to," she declared.

Beast Boy's head shot up and his smile brightened, "Really! Awesome!" He pulled his hands out from behind his back. He thought if now was a good time to go ahead and give her the presents. This was the first valentine he had ever had with someone he **like liked. **So was kinda lost on what to do when to do it. "Um, I got you something, if you want it now..." he started, his face stayed painted red.

Terra blushed a little. "I kinda… got you… something too," she half mumbled. She'd never done this before. She was more the Tomboy type, she had always hung out with the boys more then the girls back in Markovia. Or, tried at least. She was more then once not allowed to do so because of something she had to learn and because it wasn't considered… proper or whatever. But back then, the boys she tried to hang out with more just friends, not anyone she like liked. Then when she ran away… well, that's pretty self explanatory. There wasn't anyone around for her to celebrate with, so she'd just kinda ignored the holiday. When she had been running away… she'd never liked any kind of holiday. She never had anyone to celebrate with. But… now was different. She had the Titans to celebrate holidays with, and Beast Boy to celebrate Valentine's Day with.

"You didn't have too," Beast Boy laughed slightly. Though he knew Terra wouldn't let him get her something on a holiday unless she could get him something. He liked that about her, how she wasn't selfish. He often had to fight with Terra just to let her let him pay for something. He found it funny when they argued over who was paying, both insisting they do it. "C'mon! I gotta give you my gift first. If I have to wait any longer I am going to roll over dead," he joked before grabbing her wrist. Beast Boy jolted forward and spun Terra around as he did so since she was facing the opposite way. They came to his room a minute or two later.

"Okay waits here! I doubt you could move in my room, only one person at a time," he only half joked before letting go of Terra's hand and walking into his room.

The wrapped CD and the heart shaped box of candy, he smiled and snatched them up and hoped he had gotten the right stuff.

Terra rolled her eyes when he said she didn't have to get him anything. Yeah, she did. It didn't feel right getting gifts from people and not giving one back. It made her feel bad. Terra laughed when Beast Boy grabbed her wrist and she followed him to his room. She couldn't wait to give him his gift either… but a couple more minutes wouldn't kill her… maybe. "Okay," she said as he walked in his room. She wanted to give him his gift now… but it would have to wait. She was born with patience! ...Right? Ha... Yeah, right.

Beast Boy scurried out of his room, tripping on something and doing some kinda of juggling act to keep from dropping the CD. _I really should pick up a little bit ... Na maybe later... WAY later_ He thought before leaving his room with the two items behind his back. He thought he would tease Terra. "Guess," he laughed.

Terra's smile was replaced by a joking-hurt and disbelieving look. "You have gotta be kidding me," she stated, her grin coming back up her face as she did so. "Aw c'mon, just tell me! Or... let me see!" she begged giving him a pouty look.

"Aww, you're no fun!" Beast Boy laughed before pulling the two items out from behind his back. The pouty face would work on anything; she had the power of the pouty face.

Terra laughed. "Gee thanks," she joked. She looked at the silver, heart-shaped box of candy and smiled. It reminded her of the first gift he'd given her. When he had asked her out for the first time. She still had it; she'd more then likely always have it. Forever. She looked over the wrapped item. She ripped the paper off to find a CD, a 'Monster Ballads' CD. Her smile got even bigger. "I love it!" she said happily, turning the CD over to read the back. She had an overwhelming urge to hug him. She found herself nervous to do it though. Man, the things a single day did to a person. She looked up at him. "I _have _to give you yours now!" she said excitedly.

Beast Boy watched her open the CD, he smiled when she said she had 'loved' it.

_Yay! We did it! We got her something she didn't hate! Yay for us! Lets par-ty!_ The little voice in his head yelled with joy. In another one of those cherbie scenes Beast Boy's little self could be seen doing the victory/disco dance.

"Well..." Beast Boy sighed as if he didn't want his gift. "Fine, I guess I will take it. Though you really don't have to give me anything," He couldn't help but laugh. _As long as you're still around, that's enough for me _he thought with a smile.

"Yes I do," Terra said before grabbing his wrist and pulling him off to her room. "Trust me," as they came to her room and she pushed the door open. "You'll love it," she promised. "C'mon," she said pulling him in and letting go as she walked over to where she had left the… poorly wrapped gift. "Heh… I'm not the best with wrapping paper," she said coming back to him and handing it to him.

Beast Boy pulled slightly at his wrist when she dragged him along, though he did want a gift, he had to act like he didn't, why? To be a pain duh.

He couldn't help but smile as he took the gift into his hands. He looked over it then up at Terra. "Don't fret over it, remember my first wrap job?" he laughed before yanking the paper off. His eyes got bigger then tire wheels and looked like they where starting to water up. "No... freaking...way..." he gasped.

Terra grinned sheepishly. "I almost had to... uh… by myself one," she admitted with a laugh. "You don't know how many times I wanted to whip out yesterday for… revenge on a certain few Titans," she half joked. Mainly meaning Raven and Cyborg, though Robin had been a pain too. She wondered if he liked it, hoping she had gotten the right thing.

Beast Boy looked up at Terra and smiled once more. "Don't worry; I need help pranking them to make up for all the teasing. You're gonna be using this puppy as much as I am!" he laughed before wrapping his arm around Terra's shoulder in a half hug. "Thanks Terra, this thing rocks." He turned his head so he was looking at her with the largest smile known to man kind.

"I'm glad you like it," Terra said with a smile nearing equal to his, turning her head to look at him as well. "I thought you would," she told him. "Oh yeah," she added. "There's also a gift card for refills when you run out of stuff." Not being sure if he'd seen that, she decided on just telling him. She didn't know what to say anymore, so she just kept on smiling, not being able to stop very easily.

"No way, that's awesome!" Beast Boy almost jumped up with joy. "Makes my gift to youlook like it came from the toilet," he joked. His smile almost got bigger; well it didn't for one reason. It couldn't. His eyes ran over Terra's face. Starting with her chin then working their way up. But like it happened so often they stopped at her eyes. His head leaned a little closer to hers, asking for a kiss.

Though he got no further, Silkie came running (crawling?) in with Cyborg's cooking utensil in his mouth. Jumping into Beast Boy as if thinking the green teen would catch him. Well Beast Boy was taken by total surprise and was thrown back when the worm crashed into his chest. (That thing sure can jump for having stubby little legs XD).

"Ahhh!... Silkie?" Beast Boy asked in a half annoyed tone, though the worm only hummed.

Terra's smile had gotten bigger and she had barely moved before the worm jumped into Beast Boy. "Huh?" she was caught by surprise at first but then realized it was only Silkie. She laughed a little, not as much as she usually would have, seeing as how Silkie had had such horrible timing.

The worm that was perched on Beast Boy's chest nibbled on the handle of the spatula as he hummed.

"Where is that little monster!" Cyborg yelled from the hall way.

"I should turn you in you little butt head," Beast Boy joked as he sat up straight so that Silkie slid down to his lap. He looked over at Terra's door way then up at Terra. "Can I hide Silkie in here for a minute?" he asked with a grin. Even if Silkie did just ruin that little moment there, he didn't want his pet to become bug juice.

"Yeah," Terra said, holding her hand down to Beast Boy to help him up. The day wasn't over, they'd have another chance. Right? She hoped so.

Beast Boy set his present down as if it was glass then tucked Silkie under his arm before grabbing Terra's hand and letting her help him up.

"Silkie! where are you!" Cyborg yelled as he made his way through the halls. "I saw you come down this way you little pain!"

Beast Boy looked around before jogging to Terra's bed. He stuffed the worm behind her pillow. "Don't worry, I'll clean up any drool," BB laughed. "Thanks Terra." he looked at the door as Cyborg came in.

"Any of you seen Silkie?" Cyborg asked.

Terra shook her head. "Nope, nowhere. Do you hear any yells of anger, or annoyance?" she joked. Though, Cyborg was really the only one Silkie _really _annoyed. "Why what did he do?" she asked.

Beast Boy nodded his head agreeing with Terra as he slowly scooted away from the bed.

"He took my spatula! I need to make the meat filled pancakes!" Cyborg whined.

Beast Boy cringed at the meat part. _Note to self, thank Silkie later._

"If you see the little monster let me know," Cyborg grumbled then left the room. Not seeming to feel up to teasing why Beast Boy was in Terra's room right now. That could wait, meat came first!

Terra sighed a sigh of relief. That was close. Though on the plus side he hadn't teased them. That was good. She looked over at Beast Boy again. "Meat filled pancakes?" she asked. "That's a new one." She'd never heard of those before.

Beast Boy listened to Cyborg's heavy foot steps to fade away until he uncovered Silkie from the pile of pillows. He looked over at Terra as he un-dug his pet. "Not really, he tried them once. He was the only one who ate them too," he laughed.

Silkie popped up from the purple yellow and red pillows with the spatula still locked in his teeth.

Terra laughed a little. "Well, they don't sound too great, but I'd try it," she informed him. She almost sure he already knew that, Terra would try anything once. If she didn't like it, she'd more then likely never try it again.

Raven had moved to her room to meditate more while Robin was on the couch again. He had gone back to flipping channels. Almost nothing was on though.

Beast Boy laughed, "Figured you would." He again tucked Silkie under his arm then walked over to where he had set his pranking kit. He grabbed it with his spare hand and looked over it real quick before turning back to Terra. "I'm gonna go see what this puppy can do, thanks again Terra." He smiled at her before dashing towards his room, with Silkie (still chewing on the spatula) under his arm.

Starfire was watching the TV channels change about every three seconds. Her chin rested in her hands that rested on her knees.

Terra smiled as he left. She followed him to the door and after watching him till he was gone, closed the door. She returned to her bed, falling over on it to stare at her ceiling. She was really only thinking about Beast Boy right now. He was so perfect. So sweet. And funny… and cute. She smiled to herself still.

Robin looked over out the window. It was a nice day. He was about to look away when he saw Starfire's reflection in the glass. A small grin went up his face as he stared at the reflection. She was beautiful. Everything about her.

Beast Boy closed his door after he walked into his room, he set Silkie down though his eyes stayed glued to the packaged he was reading over. But Terra's best gift in his mind was agreeing to go out with him. He smiled at the thought, and couldn't wait till it was finally night.

Beast Boy walked to his bed where he sat down and opened the package and rumaged through the pranking tools. Laughing gas, burping gas, farting gas.. and... TEAR GAS! awesome-ness! fake dog poop, ha! If he could sneak that into Cyborg's meat... it would be to die for. He was hoping he got Terra what she really wanted, he was always afraid anything he got her wouldn't be good enough, but then in his mind nothing would ever be good enough for her.

Starfire sighed quietly, thinking about her present crises. How was she going to admit that she hadn't gotten Robin anything? It would be hard.

Terra reached over to where she'd set the gift Beast Boy had gotten her on her bed. She read over all the songs and opened the CD from the plastic wrap. Standing up, she walked over to her stereo and hit power. She pushed the open/close button and the tray for the six CD change opened up. Terra gently placed the disk into the open spot and closed it again. A few seconds later after it had loaded, the CD started playing.

Robin looked over at Starfire. He was still nervous beyond words at giving her a gift for today. Right now was probably best though. No one was around to make fun of them. "So…" Robin started, wondering what to say. "Uhh… you have anything planned to do today?" he asked.

Starfire snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Robin with her chin slightly rising. "Oh, no I do not..." she trailed off, looking at Robin with asking eyes.

Robin nodded his head. _Okay… that's a start… so… ask her. To like... hang out or something, _a voice in Robin's head told him. The Boy Wonder opened his mouth as if to talk again, but found he couldn't, so ended up faking a yawn. _This is going to be harder then I thought_, the voice said to him.

Starfire's head stayed turned to Robin though her eyes shifted to the side for a moment as if saying she was waiting.

Robin stood up. "I'll be right back," he said. He left the room and to the staircase which he walked up, and then down the hall, going to his room. His eyes darted around as if looking for someone, but he didn't see anyone at all. Letting his door slide open, he stepped in. He was nervous already. Picking up the flowers, candy, and the main gift, he left the room again only to end up walking down the halls again, and to the staircase where he stopped. His back leaned against the wall. Man… why was this so hard for him? He sighed, readying himself to go back in the main room.

Starfire nodded her head at Robin then turned it back to the TV screen and yawned quietly.

Robin sighed again, closing his eyes before pushing himself off the wall and going back to the living room. He walked in farther, a bit hesitantly until he came to a stop behind the couch. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, and silently cursed himself. _SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING YOU TWIT! _He yelled at himself. After taking in a deep breath and letting it out, he said, "I- I uh… kinda got- um…. Here." He handed her the gifts he had gotten for her, blushing nervously and embarrassedly.

Starfire turned around then looked at the gifts then up at Robin. She felt guilty, even more so then before. Star stood up from her seat and smiled as she took the gifts in her hands. "I-" she found a little loss of words. "I fear I was not able to locate gifts for you though..." she sounded slightly ashamed.

Robin smiled, then actually laughed a little. "It's okay," he said. "I've always been told I was hard to shop for." His eyes scanned over her face and long red hair. "Half the time I can't find anything for me either," he added. It wasn't really a joke. He never often found himself anything to buy just for the heck of it, or because he wanted it.

Starfire looked a little on the confused side when he laughed, but soon smiled once more when he didn't seem upset. Still, she felt that Robin had to get _something_! She looked down at the gifts once more then back up at Robin. There was only one thing she could think of, Starfire set the items on the couch then floated over to Robin and hugged him. Not tight, she didn't want to kill the poor boy! "Thank you."

Robin looked truly shocked and surprised at the hug… He looked as though he might faint. He smiled though, kind of a nervous, shy smile as his face heated up slightly in a light blush. He placed his hands on her waist in a kind of half hug, but still a hug. "You're welcome," he said. He was considering asking her out… thinking about it…

Starfire had a red stream of blush going over her cheeks, and didn't feel quite so bad about the whole gift thing.

Cyborg walked in grumbling about Silkie, he looked up at saw Robin and Starfire before smirking. "Ahem, sorry to interrupt the moment," he had to fight to keep the laughter out of his voice.

Starfire's eyes shot open and her blush deepened, "F-friend Cyborg!" she exclaimed as she pushed away out of the hug.

Robin immediately removed his hands, letting them fall to his sides, as he looked away from both Starfire and Cyborg, and to the ground. He cleared his throat as his light pink blush was replaced by a bright red one. "Uhh… Hey Cyborg," Robin said as if nothing had happened, though that didn't work so well seeing as you could hear the embarrassment in his voice.

Cyborg couldn't help a snicker, whoo hoo! Wait till he told Raven, they would have another field day of teasing. And what about Terra and Beast Boy? Teasing was so much fun.

"I-um-I" Starfire stuttered as she shifted her eyes around. "Must... go... clean my room! Yes that is it!" she gathered her gifts in her arms and shot Robin a warm smile before floating off to her room.

Cyborg watched Starfire go before looking back at Robin, "Good job. You actually did it." He didn't sound as if he was teasing that time.

Robin watched Starfire go, smiling back to her. He couldn't help it! Her smile could make him melt sometimes… get all… jelly legged. Sometimes she didn't even need to smile. Just the sparkle in her eyes could do the same thing! "Huh?" he snapped back to reality, tearing his gaze away. He grinned a little. "Yeah," he said with a slightly nervous laugh.

Cyborg grinned, then let the subject drop.

Beast Boy walked into the main room, "hey guys!" he greeted as he walked to the fridge and pulled out a soda can.

"Yo BB, grab me one of those will ya?" Cyborg asked as he made his way to the couch.

"Suuuure" Beast Boy grinned to himself, time for his new present to go on its first test drive.

Raven came walking into the room next, followed by Terra. Raven headed to the couch, while Terra went to the kitchen. "Do we have anymore cherry coke left?" she asked Beast Boy.

"Not after yesterday," Robin grinned.

"We're locking it up and never buying more again," Raven added to the joke.

Terra rolled her eyes and looked back to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy laughed then opened Cyborg's pop, taking longer then usual to bring it into view, he looked at Terra and winked before taking the pop to Cyborg. "Here master" he said with sarcasm.

"Ha, I like that," Cyborg laughed before drinking almost all his pop in a single gulp, not seeming to think about why it was open. A minute later he burped. "Excuse me-" he burped again. "What the-" burp "-is going on?" Cyborg looked over the pop then over at Beast Boy. Beast-" burp "-Boy!"

Terra grinned a mischievous grin, giving Beast Boy a questioning look. She grabbed a Cherry coke from the fridge and watched Cyborg drink near the whole can down. She immediately started laughing though, automatically understanding what had happened.

Robin looked over at Cyborg, raised an eyebrow, and laughed.

Raven looked over at Beast Boy. "What did you do?" she was quick to make an accusation.

Beast Boy looked around at his friends before looking at Terra with a mock disbelieving look. "Why am I always first to blame for the pranks? They act like I am the one who does most of them or something!" he shook his head.

"When I get my hands on you, your gonna be the next steak I eat!" Cyborg yelled, burping about every two words. He shot up from his seat and ran for the green prankster.

Beast Boy yelped then morphed into a puppy with his butt in the air and his paws covering his eyes.

Terra shrugged in response to Beast Boy, then broke out into a fit of laughter when he morphed into a puppy.

"Maybe because you _are _the one who plays the most pranks," Raven said, though grinned a little at Cyborg's… belching issue.

Robin laughed a bit. "Where'd you get burping powder anyways?" he asked.

Terra's laughter almost immediately stopped.

Cyborg stopped and looked down at the puppy and grunted before burping again. "You just wait little man," he mumbled before taking his seat back... And burping again.

Beast Boy morphed back human in time to hear Robin's question, "Umm, Terra." He said then looked over at Cyborg who was turning blue (or bluer XD) from trying not to burp. It didn't work.

BURP

"Dang it!" Cyborg half yelled.

Both Robin and Raven turned to Terra. "Where did _you _get it?" Raven asked.

"Heh…" Terra laughed nervously, rubbing her neck. "You don't wanna know," she admitted with a guilty smile.

Robin and Raven gave each other wary looks after looking at Beast Boy. That nervous laugh and guilty grin probably weren't a good sign.

Beast Boy crept out of the room as Starfire came in, he had more pranks to pull on two other Titans who had been teasing.

Starfire looked over at Cyborg as she floated in. He seemed to be mad or something, ready to blow a circuit from the looks of it.

"He thought he had it bad then! Oh booger boy is so in-" BURP "-for it!" Cyborg mumbled.

Terra couldn't help but laugh at Cyborg. Man, she could tell already she was going to have fun just _watching _Beast Boy pull pranks! Popping open the can of cherry coke, she took a couple gulps.

Raven smirked as Cyborg burped again. She found it kind of amusing. So long as Beast Boy stayed away from her.

Beast Boy saw Ravens room was next, he grinned in an evil way before setting up a smoke bomb in Ravens room. Soon as she went back in there, oh he was so in for it.

Starfire shook her head then walked to the fridge and pulled herself an orange soda out, though then jumped back and screamed/yelped.

Robin looked over. "What is it?" he asked Starfire after she screamed.

Terra looked over as well, as did Raven. "Another prank?" Raven asked.

Starfire had her hand on her chest as she took in deep breaths. "I believe it is..." She answered Raven as she picked up a spider that had flown out of her pop can.

Raven shook her head. "He better stay away from me, or I swear…" she trailed, not bothering to finish her sentence.

Terra grinned to herself. She knew that wasn't gonna happen.

"Great, now he's on a pranking spree!" Cyborg yelled after burping at least twice that time.

Starfire threw the empty can away and grabbed another, though opening it slowly to make sure nothing popped up at her.

"Thanks Terra, really," Robin said, half mumbling.

Terra laughed guiltily again. "Anytime," she stretched the word out a little.

"Please don't," Raven responded to the 'anytime'. How about no time? Like never again.

"Girl, you just wait, I am going to beat your skinny butt to the moon," Cyborg grumbled just loud enough for Terra to hear.

Beast Boy walked back down stairs looking as innocent as he could.

Starfire gave her green friend an annoyed type of look.

Terra shrunk back a bit, but grinned as Beast Boy came in. "You'll have to catch me first," she told Cyborg.

"That should be easy with all three of us on her heels," Raven informed. It was her way of saying that if Beast Boy came anywhere near her, she'd be going after TWO fifteen year olds instead of just one.

Robin looked over at Beast Boy. That was such a fake look. Beast Boy and innocent didn't mix.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven and smirked before sitting in the couch in the corner, waiting till it was tonight. Only an hour or two... just try to wait that long, he told himself.

* * *

Hello! Tianimalz here! I want to take the time and thank you all for the fast reviews! and here is your reward! well okay, you already read your reward XD 

But thanks for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 3, Part 2

**Chapter 3 Part 2: **

The day went by quietly, or… as quiet as it can get with six teens and a mutant worm around. No emergencies or trouble in the city. All was calm. Raven was sitting on the couch, legs crossed and book open, reading again.

Robin was sitting at the bar with a coke in hand. He was again thinking about asking Starfire out… He hadn't gotten to earlier, Cyborg had come in. As he thought about it though, Robin was thankful he hadn't had to ask right then though.

Terra had been watching music videos for the past while, staring at the TV and switching channels when a song she didn't like came on.

Cyborg had over come his little belching problem, though after that had been tempted to beat a certain little green dude up. But figured he would tease later and get his sweet peaceful revenge.

Starfire had been playing with Silkie most of the time, trying on as many different valentine outfits. Though a few times gave it a rest and sat at the bar and nibbled on what was left of the cookies.

Beast Boy had just been trying his best not to indicate that he had planted some kind of pranking trap. He had flirted with Terra a few times, not caring if it was a little obvious to the others.

Terra tore her gaze away to look over at Beast Boy. She smiled. Eh, he was better looking then the guys on TV anyways.

Beast Boy looked over at Terra when she looked at him, smiled and raised then lowered his eye brows.

Terra smiled, though she still didn't look away. Okay, so when she found nothing better to do, she stared at Beast Boy.

Raven looked over at Terra, then followed her gaze to Beast Boy. She furrowed her eyebrows. How could two people just sit there and stare at each other?

Beast Boy also just sat there staring at Terra, why not? She didn't mind, he didn't mind.

Cyborg rolled his eyes then stood up to go get himself a snack, even though it was probably almost supper time.

Beast Boy stole a quick glace at the clock, it was nearly seven already. Maybe he should ask if they should go out now. Or a minute or two later.

_Yeah, you're gonna keep saying that till it's been hours then too late to go out!_ the voice in his head said. And Beast Boy had to agree. "Hey Terra, um..." He glanced around at the others before scooting closer to Terra so he could talk to her a little more privately. "Did you want to go now? I mean, if that's okay."

Raven shook her head, returning to her book.

Terra smiled. "Yeah!" she tried to keep her voice down a little. "Where are we going, though?" she asked.

"Dinner and a movie?" Beast Boy suggested, while keeping his voice low.

Terra smiled and nodded her head. "That sounds nice," she said before standing up.

Beast Boy smiled as well then stood up before starting for the door.

Cyborg watched him, "Well the first set of love birds are taking off," He told Raven, mainly just to tease BB and Terra duh.

Terra rolled her eyes before walking after Beast Boy.

"Knew it was coming sooner or later," Raven said.

Beast Boy looked over at Cyborg before he left the room, "Yo Cyborg! Tell me how your date with the T-car goes later okay?" He laughed then ran out of the room and soon was out of the tower.

Terra laughed before running after the green titan.

Robin also laughed at Cyborg. "You better watch it. He has pranks, and you're teasing him. Not smart."

Beast Boy turned to look at Terra as she came out and smiled once more. "Did you want a ride over? Or are you going to fly yourself over the lake?" he asked, not caring either way. But asked to be nice.

Cyborg only shrugged then flipped the TV channel, bored of whatever was on at the moment.

"Would you _mind _giving me a ride?" Terra asked with a grin.

Beast Boy smiled, "One ride for the pretty lady comin' up!" ha, flirt. He morphed into the flying dinosaur and gave a low caw like sound.

Terra grinned at his comment and walked over, getting up on the pterodactyl where his shoulders would be.

Beast Boy flapped his wings up and down so hard that the dust flew up around them until they were into the air. It was a steady flight, keeping his head at a good height so Terra could hold onto his neck if she needed too. He was careful about flapping his wings, trying not to flap too hard so he didn't get her too wind blown. Though he couldn't help do a few tricks, like doing barrel rolls so fast that she wouldn't be able to fall. Though after that he had stopped, and landed soon.

Beast Boy morphed human without much warning and had his hands gripping Terra's legs since she was still on his shoulders.

"AH!" Terra gave a short scream, and wrapped her arms around his neck gently so she didn't choke him or anything. "Beast Boy!" she laughed out. She rested her chin on top of his head, smiling.

"What? I was supposed to just drop you on your butt?" Beast Boy laughed, shifting his eyes to try and look up at Terra but failed of course. "Soo, where do you want to eat?" He asked as he started walking, strong enough to still carry her. "Or just eat popcorn at a movie," he laughed.

Terra laughed, not protesting and telling him to put her down or anything. "Hmm…" she thought a little about what to eat. "Well, there's the pizza place, the taco place, the burger place, or…. Ummm…" she was thinking like a teenager, of course. "Or there's… uhh… I _think _there's an Italian place somewhere, and China place too. Or there's the buffet," she tried to think up actual restaurants rather then just little fast food places.

Beast Boy laughed and would have shaken his head if he could have. But didn't want to move Terra's chin. "Where ever Terra, I honestly don't care...just as long as the new meat restaurant stays out of the question." He half joked.

Terra lifted her head, and leaned forward a little so she was closer to his face. "You know I wouldn't put you through that torture," she laughed a little before pulling back again to rest her chin back on his head. "Hmm… Italian does sound kinda good…" she said more to herself. "What do you think? Does that sound good?" she asked.

Beast Boys eyes shifted to look at Terra when she leaned her head closer to his face. "Italian it is then!" He grinned then shrugged his shoulders so Terra fell to his back. Titan or not anyone sitting on his shoulders for too long would start to hurt. He looped his hands around Terra's legs so he held her up. "Onward to supper!" He shouted before starting a soft jog (if that's possible) to the nearest Italian restaurant.

Terra laughed, leaving her arms around his neck. She laughed almost the whole way. She was having a lot of fun already, and they'd only been gone a few minutes. Heck, they could find a way to have fun locked in an empty room with nothing to do.

Beast Boy carried Terra most of the way, though let her down a block or two from the restaurant. His hand went up and down his back in mock pain. "Jeez! Mizz bony butt!" he laughed, giving her a playful shove.

Terra laughed and shoved him back. "You've fought demonically ugly monsters, crazy masked med, and WAY more and you complain about _me_?" she joked back, pushing him a second time.

Beast Boy looked at Terra with a blank look before nodding. "Yes, yes I do!" He laughed then pushed her back with his shoulder.

Terra laughed, a little bit and pushed him once again, though harder this time. "Well, that doesn't make sense!" she protested. …Who said they _had _to make sense though?

"So what? Making sense is no fun! How else do you annoy people if you make sense?" He asked then pushed her again and then laughed. He looked at the restaurant they were coming too, just a little place but they were pretty good.

Terra shrugged. "I dunno, you tell me," she joked. Her eyes looked up to the restaurant and she almost instantly became hungrier. Alfredo sounded really good… And they had REALLY good bread here… and bread sticks!

Beast Boy looked around the dining room as they walked in. The walls were a nice cream color and the floor carpeted dark forest green. Little mini bars separated a few spots around the booths. "Wanna sit in a two seater?" He asked referring to one of the little tables with only two seats.

Terra nodded. "Yeah, sure," she replied as she headed over to one. She looked around as she walked, she liked it in here. It always smelled good.

Beast Boy ran ahead and pulled the first chair out for Terra and smiled at her warmly.

Terra slowed and watched him pull the chair out before smiling back and walking over to take her seat. "Thanks," she said, looking up at him.

"No problem," Beast Boy pushed her chair back in then took his own. "So, watcha gettin? I'm getting the salad." He looked around; he thought this place would be a little more crowded. Truth be told for a regular night this place was pretty busy. But got Valentines Day night it was kinda empty.

Terra thought for a moment. "Well, I was thinking about getting Alfredo, it sounds really good right now," she said as she picked up the menu to scan through real quick. She looked back up and around a little bit before looking at Beast Boy.

The waiter soon came and took their orders. A minute or two later Beast Boy was digging into his salad.

Terra's food took a little longer to get there. But when it finally did, she happily started eating as she drank out of the glass filled with cherry coke they'd given her.

Beast Boy forked the last of his food in his mouth and resisted the urge to let out a loud belch. He looked over at Terra and tried to act surprised. "Oh my god, I got done eating before you!"

"Oh shut up!" Terra laughed. "You got your food before me, too!" she protested with a laugh. She finished just a few minutes later, draining the last of her cherry coke before setting the glass down again.

Beast Boy laughed then looked around before stretching his arms out and yawning. "We should hurry if were going to catch a movie," he chuckled.

"Yeah," Terra agreed before pushing her chair back and standing up. "So… what movie are we gonna watch?" she asked.

"I dunno," Beast Boy shrugged then stood up, "You can pick. I'm gonna go pay the bill, meet you outside?"

"No way," Terra smiled a little. "You have to let me pay for at least half of it!" she told him as she started towards the counter. She truly doubted he would let her pay for any of it, even just her drink.

"I knew you where going to say that!" He half laughed then ran ahead, "I'm paying! That's final! Ha-ha!" He ran to the counter and slapped the money on it and stuck his tongue out at Terra.

The guy at the counter gave them weird looks but shrugged and took the money.

"You suck!" Terra joked. When she came up to him she playfully punched him on the arm. "I call dibs on movie!" she stuck her tongue back out at him and laughed before heading to the front doors.

Beast Boy laughed then followed Terra out the doors and into the night air. "Terra, it's the guys job to pay, your so... difficult, you know that?" he laughed then returned her play punch.

Terra laughed along. "Yeah, I know," she agreed, not really joking. She looked around a little, it was a nice night. As she looked 'around' her eyes somehow stopped on Beast Boy. Nothing new, that happened just about every day. Okay, it _did _happen every day. Multiple times.

"So, what movie did you want to watch?" Beast Boy asked as he stole a quick glance at Terra, noticing she was looking at him he looked away quickly and blushed.

Terra's eyes fell to the ground as she thought. "Uhh…" she turned her head to face in front of her again. "Well… I dunno…" she said. "We could always just pick a random one, and if we don't like it, we could leave." She glanced over before saying, "Or there are always… pranks," she suggested with a grin as she looked over at him again.

Beast Boy grinned at the very word 'pranks'. "I like how you think," he laughed. "C'mon let's hurry up! First one to the movies has to pay!" Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and sprinted off to get a good start. Even though his words had sounded weird, but they had almost always argued over who bought.

"HEY! That's not fair! CHEATER!" Terra yelled after him as she pulled up the piece of concrete under her feet and sped off after him. The night breeze whipped through her hair, making fly behind her as she sped off after the green changeling.

Beast Boy was so tempted to morph human his corny joke about a cheating cheetah, but didn't. Because he wanted to pay dag gone it. He morphed from a few animals to the next, keeping pace and not slowing down. And even though Terra was literally right on his tail he one.

Beast boy morphed human as he skidded to the stop, since he had been in a sitting position as a grey hound he was on his butt. "Woot! Who's your daddy! Oh yeah! No one beats me!" Beast Boy stood up then started doing a winning dance. "Woot woot!"

Terra frowned. Dude… that was NOT fair! He paid for dinner! So, instead of stopping, she sped up, stopping right at the little ticket booth. She jumped off the rock, pulling money out of her pocket and nearly slamming it down on the counter. She turned to Beast Boy, grinning cockily. "Who's your daddy now?" she replied with a smirk set placidly on her face.

Beast Boys arms dropped to the side as he stared at Terra disbelieving. "Girl! I-gr-you-" he kept cutting himself off and finally crossed his arms in a pouty way.

Terra grinned in both an innocent and cocky way, if that's possible. "Was there anything you wanted to see?" she asked. "If not, I'll just choose at random," she laughed, not joking in any way at all.

Half of Beast Boy's lower lip came up as his eye brows lowered. "I'm paying," he said before walking past and forcing the money in her hands. "One way or another," he then let his own cocky grin on his face as he walked into the movies.

Terra stared, slightly dumbfounded, blinking as he walked off. The two tickets were set on the counter and she grabbed them up before running after Beast Boy. "Beast Boy!" she whined. "Take it back! I don't want it!"

Beast Boy walked with his hands held to his chest crossed. "No," he was grinning. "It's my job to pay, your just gonna have to deal with it." he laughed then opened one closed eye to look at her.

Terra glared at him, jokingly of course. "You're impossible," she mumbled, pouting in mock sadness and anger. She looked around a little, stealing a couple glances at Beast Boy. "So, did you wanna go straight to the movie, or…" she trailed. She didn't really need anything to snack on, seeing as how she'd just eaten.

"I don't care," Beast Boy let his arms drop and his other eye to open. "You pick."

"Okay, then," Terra said before heading towards the room the movie would be playing in. She pushed the door open to find the lights still dimply lit and the screen showing some advertisement. "Where do you wanna sit?" It wasn't too full yet, and Terra wasn't sure it would get much fuller.

Beast Boy looked around the movie room, scanning each row till he found a couple of empty seats near the middle. "Over here!" he grabbed Terra's wrist and led her to the seats.

Terra grinned when he grabbed her wrist, instant reaction, and she followed him to the two empty seats. She sat down in one, and looked up at the screen. "I'd say we have a few more minutes until the movie starts. Er… previews start," she corrected herself.

Beast Boy took his seat next to Terra and let go of her wrist. "Yeah... so what are two teenagers supposed to do while they wait?" he asked himself while smirking in an 'I already got the answer' type way. He looked at the people in front of him and leaned forward before poking the dude in the head.

"Ow!" The guy yelped.

Beast Boy smuggled laughs.

Terra tried not to laugh, though she grinned. She faked a yawn before leaning back in her seat and putting her feet up on the back of the chair of the girl in front of her.

The girl turned around, giving the green teen and the blonde girl both weird and annoyed looks.

Terra merely smiled sweetly and left her feet where they were.

Beast Boy did his best to make his laughter sound like coughs. though his laughs were a little too high pitched for the laughter to make a good coughing noise.

Terra had laughed when Beast Boy did, she loved his laugh. It wasn't long afterwards that the previews started, and then soon, the movie was on. Terra finally forced herself to gain control and stop laughing. She looked up at the screen, watching the movie.

Beast Boy watched the TV screen as the movie played. It wasn't too bad, some romance and comedy. He was doing voice overs a lot though, why did Cyborg get all the fun? Voice overs were very amusing, though the other people didn't seem to think so. One guy even threw popcorn at Beast Boy. At that B had turned around and whispered "Okay fine, see if I save you next time some psycho rampages through town" then turned back around and smuggled his laughs.

Terra had been trying to contain her laughter at the voice overs. She thought they were funny. When Beast Boy talked to the popcorn guy, Terra couldn't help but laugh, attempting to cover it up with coughs. Turning back, she saw the guy giving Beast Boy weird looks as if he hadn't caught that exactly, as if he didn't know they were Teen Titans. Terra shook her head, muttering something.

"People these days, no respect for super heroes!" Beast Boy said as seriously as he could... okay so it didn't really work because he was hardly ever serious about anything.

Terra laughed a little. As the movie continued on, Terra started becoming bored with it. By the middle of the movie, she was glancing around, glancing at Beast Boy more then looking up at the screen. Sometimes she would stare at the back of the head of the girl in front of her, wanting so bad to just… flick her or something. She would always glance over at Beast Boy and forget about the brunette girl.

Beast Boy made fake snoring noises a few times, and then getting threatened to be kicked out of the movie theater. But over all he actually had fun.

When the movie came to an end Beast Boy stood up and screamed "It's finally over! I lived through it!"

All the people (mostly girls) were in tears because it had been so 'cute' stared at him and mumbled.

Terra stood up, stretching. "Yeah, I thought we wouldn't make it through that one," she joked before looking around. She stared at all the girls in tears. "What babies…" she said. "It wasn't _that _sad, or cute or whatever." Then she paused before grinning. "Uh oh… I think we outta sue whoever made this movie. IT was _so bad _that people are actually crying because of it!" she joked.

Beast Boy laughed at Terra's joking. He looked around at the other teenagers and few adults. They looked ready to start throwing things, and didn't seem to care Beast Boy and Terra where Titans.

"C'mon Terra, better go before we start a war with the normal people." he joked before starting his walk to the door.

Terra grinned again as she looked around at the people shooting them glares and dirty looks. She jogged to catch up with Beast Boy, and when she did, she slowed to walk by his side. She hadn't _entirely _meant to do it, but her hand bumped into his, and she went on, _pretending _not to have noticed.

Beast Boy felt the slight bump and smiled a small one. He stole a glance over at Terra before turning around to look over the people before leaving the room.

"Thank you all! You have all been a wonderful mean of amusement! I hope to see you all soon when defending the city! And remember the motto! WHENS THERE'S TROUBLE YOU KNOW WHO TO CALL! BEAST BOY! Woot!" he cheered before jogging out of the room full of annoyed people.

Terra laughed before taking the attitude of a theatre worker. "And thanks again, for keeping our lovely theatre clean." She spotted the guy that had thrown popcorn at Beast Boy. "Except you, popcorn boy, I'll be watching you," she assured him in a dangerous voice before running out after Beast Boy.

Beast Boy laughed out loud before waiting long enough for Terra to catch up, then walking about as close as he could to her. "That was... fun," he laughed again.

Terra laughed too. "Yeah, I got kinda distracted by the middle of the movie, I got bored," she said. "But the rest was fun." By 'the rest' she meant tormenting the people.

"Yeah, when it comes to annoying people, we're cool like that" Beast Boy grinned and gave his best 'cool' look.

"Oh yeah," Terra agreed in her best 'cool voice' with the coolest look she could come up with. She laughed a little bit again; she couldn't keep that look on her face for very long without laughing. She looked around a little, up at the ceiling for no real reason, around at the people and advertisements for movies. "So…" she started. "Are we going home? Or was there anything else we wanted to do?" she asked.

Beast Boy dropped the look then glanced at Terra and shrugged. "I dunno... wanna just... go for... a walk maybe? We haven't had much time alone lately." he blushed as he said this.

"Yeah," Terra agreed, "I noticed," she was blushing a little too, even as she said, "A walk sounds… nice," with a gentle smile as she glanced over at him.

Beast Boy smiled at her then walked out side, again holding the door open for Terra. "After you," he said with a joking bow.

Terra chuckled a little before replying, "Why thank you, kind sir," in a joking voice. She stepped outside and looked around again. It was a nice night, not too cold, open, cloudless sky. A few people here and there, walking along from shop to shop, maybe doing some late night shopping. Or, maybe spending time with the person they cared for, a lot of teens, and even adults were walking down the sidewalks together, some hand in hand, others not.

Beast Boy chuckled then let the door close behind him. "So... are we walking around aimlessly OR want to head some where?" He asked, standing right next to her and looking at her with a gentle smile plastered on his face.

Terra looked back at him as he spoke. She loved that smile, it made her instantly smile back. "Well… I guess we could just walk around aimlessly, and then when we decide to head home, we can actually walk somewhere," she said.

Beast Boy nodded slowly, "works for me!" He looked around at the small part of town they where in.

_C'mon, hold her hand! You know you want too! _the little voice nudged. _Not like she is going to throw you into the building if you do. _

Beast Boy listened then let his hand slip into hers before starting a slow walk and wishing he could hide the light pink blush that was sprayed over his face.

Terra was almost startled at what had happened. She just hadn't expected it. Her head turned to look at him as her eyes glanced down at their hands, just to make sure she wasn't imagining it. A smile spread across her face, as well as a blush, as she looked back to where they were going and let her fingers lace through his.

Beast Boy's pink blush turned more into a red one.

"S-so..." He stuttered. Okay he couldn't really think of anything to say. He hated it when he stuttered, it was embarrassing. He was almost sure he would mess his words up tonight too, happened all the time when he was around Terra.

Terra couldn't find anything to say… she couldn't find her voice to even repeat his 'so'. Her face was nearing a bright red blush as well. She tried to talk, opening her mouth, but then closing again. "So… uhh…" she was at a loss for words.

Beast Boy looked down at his feet as he walked then looked back up. For being February, it was fairly warm. "Hey, wanna see something cool?" he turned his head to look at Terra. It was clear out and the moon was bright in it's prime in the deep ocean blue sky. The lake would reflect the moon up above, and that mixed with the stars was something worth seeing. The mountains in the distance would only add to the scenery.

Terra looked back over at Beast Boy. "Okay," she said with a smile.

"Great! c'mon!" Beast Boy tugged at Terra's hand, unwilling to let go as he dashed for the beach.

Terra laughed at his enthusiasm and ran with him, still gripping his hand. "Where are we going?" she asked him.

"The beach! It's really nice when the moons out," Beast Boy replied.

They weren't that far to begin with, so they were at the quiet beach only a minute or two later. Beast Boy had stopped his run and it had turned back into a jog, though still gripping Terra's hand of course!

A couple or two were there, but not too many.

The moon's silver reflection rippled in the mock waves the lake made. It was warm out, almost as if it was summer. A west wind blew every now and then, but not too often.

Terra looked around the near empty beach when they came to it, her hand still laced with Beast Boy's. Her head tilted back, looking at the clear night sky, the white-silver moon, and the shimmering stars. Her gaze dropped to the lake, the moon's reflection rippling, as well as the silver flecks that were stars. They danced in the rippling water, sparkling in the dark blue water. It was beautiful. Terra couldn't decide what to look at, the reflection of the night sky in the water, or the real thing

Beast Boy's eyes darted over to watch Terra. He would rather gaze at her more then any moon any time.

"Like it?" He asked, his voice in a soft whisper, though he hadn't meant for it to be.

Terra nodded. "Yeah," she said, her voice coming out the same way, causing her to clear her throat a little. She looked back at Beast Boy, smiling.

Beast Boy smiled softy at Terra after turning his head to get a full look of her face. His mouth was half open in the smile, showing his teeth barely, his head was slightly cocked. His green eyes scanned Terra's face then locked into her eyes.

Terra glanced back at the lake and sky before looking back to Beast Boy. It seemed near impossible to turn away from that face for too long at a time. Her eyes were locked into his as well; it felt like she couldn't look away. She could see stars reflecting in his eyes, which only made her stare more.

Beast Boy could match the sound of the moving lake to the look of Terra's ocean blue eyes. The wind blew gently over the water and sand. Picking some up but hardly any though making rustling noises as it did so.

Beast Boy couldn't stand the temptation of standing so close to Terra, both locked in the same position. His hand gripped hers a little tighter and pulled her closer, not much but a little as his head leaned forward. Again not much, but enough to suggest a kiss, and this time with no renegade Silkie to bump into him.

Terra allowed her hand to tighten a little bit too as she took a small step closer to him, almost closing the gap between them, but there was still space. She leaned her head in as well, agreeing to the suggestion of a kiss. Her heart picked up the pace a little, beating harder and faster as her breathing became a little sharper out of excitement.

Beast Boy watched her come closer before taking a gulp of air and closing his eyes as the gap closed. Even though they where kissing, he held on to her hand, gripping it slightly tighter from his own excitement. Though not hard enough to hurt her. His other hand made its way to the back of Terra's head.

As Terra's eyes closed and she felt Beast Boy's lips against hers, her hand tightened as well, though not too much. Her spare had had come to rest on first his shoulder, but seconds later moved to the back of his neck.

Beast Boy took his time, making it a slow kiss. It was valentines, and he saw no hurry anyways! Besides, it had been their first kiss in probably months.

Though when the changeling started to run out of air he was forced back, though fought against his need of oxygen as long as he could. He didn't go back far and when he did he pulled gently at Terra's lips, making a slight noise.

Terra's knees were shaking slightly, she felt like she might faint. When he pulled back, she did too, taking in a few gulps of air. Just looking at his face made her want to faint sometimes, so this had even more of an effect.

Beast Boy's stomach felt twisted, though in the good type of way. His head was still cocked and the soft smile painted on his face. His eyes half closed and his eye brows up.

"Happy valentines Terra," he whispered softy.

Terra smiled a gentle, soft smile. "Happy Valentine's, Beast Boy," she replied. She found she still couldn't look away from his eyes.

"Hey Terra..." Beast Boy whispered once more, leaning pushing his body a little closer to hers. "You're it!" at that he pushed away from her and let go of her hand. Then started running backwards.

"Beast Boy!" Terra yelled at him before laughing and running to catch up with him. The wind whipped through her hair as she ran after him, sending it rippling behind her as she chased the green teen.

Beast Boy made mocking faces at Terra before turning around and running from the pursuing blonde. "Ha-ha! Slow poke!" he laughed before morphing into a turtle to tease her then into a grey hound and ran through the wet sand the waves left behind.

Terra grinned before summoning a rock to her. She jumped on, she could fly faster then she could run, even though she could run pretty fast. The rock continued gaining speed until the blonde found a speed she liked and stuck to it. If she needed to speed up, she would.

Beast Boy's thin dog formed head looked up at Terra and he barked before shrinking, morphing into a crab and burring under the sand, yeah he was a bit of a cheater.

Terra stopped and frowned. "Cheater!" she yelled at the spot he'd buried himself under. Though a moment later, a light bulb went off in her head and she grinned. Sand was little grains of rock. She brought a gloved hand up and lifted the sand in the spot Beast Boy had been hiding and threw it all to the side. "You forgot one thing," she told him with a triumphant smirk on her face.

_Aw crap..._ Beast Boy thought as the sand was swept aside, he morphed back human then looked up at her, "Does this mean I'm it?" he asked, with a smirk of his own.

Terra thought for a brief moment, before grinning again. "Yep!" she exclaimed, still standing her rock. Next second, she sped off again in the other direction, laughing to herself a little.

Beast Boy growled playfully before taking off after the speeding Terra. He morphed into a cheetah to catch up. Then jumped into the air as a hawk. He was right above her and knew there was about only one way to 'tag' Terra back. Grinning to himself Beast Boy swooped down at the last moment morphed human and tackled Terra from the rock. Rough landing but the wet sand was soft enough so the fall didn't hurt too much.

"AH!" Terra yelled as she was knocked off the rock and it crashed, tumbling to a stop a little ways away. Though, Terra saw none of this, her eyes had been jammed close when she'd lost balance. She grunted as she hit the ground, leaving her eyes closed for a moment.

Terra brought one hand to her face, rubbing her eyes before opening them. She was startled when she opened her eyes and immediately blushed a both bright and deep red. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out at first. She'd lost her voice again as she came to realize she wasn't on the ground at all, but had landed on top of Beast Boy. No matter how hard she tried to say something, she couldn't, and she also found she was immobilized with embarrassment.

Beast Boy took a minute to finally speak, though it came out in a whisper. "Have a nice landing?" he joked. His eyes locked in hers once more as his blush deepened into a crimson color. He was almost afraid to breath, because that would mean puffing his chest up. Which Terra was currently lying on top of.

Terra finally came to realize she hadn't moved. "Sorry, I'm so sorry," she said quickly as she brought her hands down on either side of him, ignoring the fact that she was quite comfortable, to push herself up. Her blush became ever redder out of embarrassment.

Beast Boy took small slow breaths so he didn't have to move his chest as much. "Hey, it's cool." He grinned faintly, and the crimson blush stayed sprayed over his face.

Terra tried to grin, but it came out as more of a tiny, nervous grin as she pushed herself off of him, to allow him to sit up. The blush spread over her face stayed there, as much as she didn't want it too.

Beast Boy used his arms and pushed himself up, taking notice of the fact that wet sand was hiding in his messy green hair. Beast Boy ran his fingers through the spiked hair and then tried shaking out most of the sand. "This is going to be 'fun' to clean out," He joked while stealing a glance at Terra and grinning to himself. Okay, even though the moment a minute ago was rather... awkward, he hadn't minded really.

Terra was sitting with her knees up to her chest and her arms loosely around them. She glanced over as Beast Boy ran his fingers through his hair though immediately looked away in fear of drooling. She looked back to him, and laughed a little, still nervously though. "Yeah," she agreed, letting her gaze fall back to the water. She couldn't say she hadn't liked opening her eyes to find that had happened, but it was still embarrassing.

Beast Boy set his eyes on Terra, and was helpless against the grin that swept over his face. He scooted over so he was sitting next to Terra. His arms hanging loosely over his knees that were half way to his chin. Course he was slumping too. His blush had started to fade away.

Another mock wave pushed its self on shore, coming to the two Titans feet before recoiling back to its body and leaving a trail of wet sand.

Terra looked over at Beast Boy as he came to sit next to her; a small smile came up her face. As a small breeze came in, Terra felt her hair be pushed behind her a little, blowing with the breeze. She mainly watched the waves come in and out, but every now and then stealing a glance at Beast Boy. She didn't want to stare like she thought she would. Next moment, she let her hands fall to her sides, her legs laid flat, and she let herself fall down on the sand, staring at the sky, again taking a glance at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked down at Terra with a slightly cocked eye brow. "Comfy?" he chuckled.

Terra grinned, letting her eyes fall back on him. "Very," she assured.

Beast Boy chuckled again, his shoulders moved up and down slightly. He stood up and stretched before walking over to the lake's shallow shore. He removed his glove and stuffed it in his pocket before skimming the water with his hand. He smiled before scooping some up and cupping it in his hand then walking over and dropping the water on Terra's face. Beast Boy laughed, he had done that for no logical reason. But then did teens ever really have any logic in their 'fun'?

"Holy-" Terra cut her self off from saying anything else and wiped the water off her face with her arm. She shook her head at Beast Boy before getting and walking into the shallow part of the lake as well. She came back to Beast Boy with water cupped in her own hands, which she splashed at him.

Beast Boy watched Terra, just waiting for the water. It was warm enough and he didn't mind getting a little wet for the sake of fun. "Dude!" He yelled, making a weak attempt to block the water with his arm. Even though he had been waiting for the cold lake water. "This means war!" He yelled while pointing to the air before dashing for the lake's shallow water shore.

Terra laughed at his reaction before running up behind him at the shallow water shore and pushing him in an attempt to push him into the water.

"AH!" Beast Boy yelped as he waved his arms in the air, keeping balance. He turned around and gave a mock glare at Terra. "Pushing now are we?" He laughed before pushing her, though not hard.

Terra stumbled, though had known that was about to happen. "We are now," she said as she pushed him a second time, a little harder then the last time.

Beast Boy stumbled back a few steps, using his arms for balance. "You're goin' down blondie!" he laughed before walking/running up to her and pushing her slightly harder.

"AH!" Terra almost lost balance that time, though laughed still. She pushed him a third time, harder then the second. "You'll have to do more then that to take me down!" she exclaimed.

Beast Boy laughed, even though he was pushed into the water. His butt and some of his back were soaked, but he didn't really care. "Okay fine, wanna play that way?" He grinned ina cocky way before pushing himself up and giving Terra another push, harder. The pushing game was more fun then it sounded.

Terra grunted as she hit the water, and just sat there for a minute, laughing. From her legs, to her lower back was soaked. She looked up at Beast Boy, grinning mischievously. Next moment she pounced on him, instead of pushing him, she decided to tackle him into the water.

Beast Boy was standing there triumphantly with his hands on his hips and a cocky grin on his face. Though he hadn't been expecting the tackle and was taken by surprise. "AH!"

THUMP-SPLASH

"Duuude! Now I'm completely soaked!" Beast Boy whined but laughed as well.

Terra sat up, laughing and completely soaked as well. "Well, so am I!" she pointed out as her hair dripped water. Hey, sometimes you had to risk something to gain something. Terra had to risk getting wet, so she could gain the pleasure of seeing Beast Boy with his hair all soaking wet and in his face. Yeah, she liked that.

Beast Boy sat up laughing. His hair wasn't spiked up, but in his face. The water dripped from the spiky points on his forehead and some in his eyes. "Dude, you messed my due! Great going!" He was obviously joking around. Beast Boy pushed the hair out of his face and smiled at Terra. Watching the water drip from her hair to her face.

Terra smiled as she watched Beast Boy. She couldn't help it. It wasn't very often that she saw him like that, so she might as well stare as much as she can now. She shook her head a little, trying to get her soaked hair away from her eyes. "Yeah, Beast Boy," she joked along. "It was all part of my diabolical plan: Ruining your due." She laughed a little bit.

"I knew it!" Beast Boy joked along, laughing. He morphed into a dog and shook his hair off, re-soaking Terra before morphing back into his human form standing up and laughing down at her.

Terra turned her head and brought an arm up in a weak attempt to shield herself. She laughed again, looking up at him when he morphed human. "Thanks Beast Boy, just what I needed," she rolled her eyes in a joking way as she stood up too, more wet then before. She doubted they'd be let back in the tower like this. Her hands gripped her hair and she wrung the water out as much as possible. By the time she had finished doing the same with her shirt, and she the best she could with the sides of her shorts, her hair had managed to be dripping water again. She once again wrung it out as much possible.

Beast Boy watched Terra try to dry herself off in humor. His arms crossed at his chest and that cocky grin found its way back onto his face. "Robin's going to kill us if we track all this water in the tower." he laughed again though not real loud. It was caught between a chuckle and a laugh.

"Yeah, I know," Terra grinned in a wary way. "We're as good as dead if we do," she added, still pulling at her hair. When she did decide her hair was dry enough, water was again dripping from her shirt and shorts. She sighed in a 'this is hopeless' way.

Beast Boy stared at her, about to make a comment but didn't.

_You like her; you think she's h-awt! You want to hug her- _the little voice chanted, but Beast Boy ignored it... sorta, it did make him grin slightly.

"Problems?" Beast Boy laughed before walking out of the shallow water. His shoes made -SHOUSH SHOUSH SPLAT- noises from being half filled with water.

"Yeah," Terra laughed a little bit. She tried getting out as much water as possible, but she was still soaked. "I give up," she finally surrendered.

Beast Boy laughed once more, though again not a loud one. He shook his head to regain his spiky hair. (ah the magic of cartoons XDD) "So... did you wanna head home or get sick from standing around in wet clothes?" He joked, his voice didn't say he was joking around but his face did. That cute joking face with the cocked mouth and bright laughing eyes.

Terra once again looked at him, laughing at how cute his face was. "As much fun as I'm having, I don't wanna get sick," she informed him, her way of saying she wanted to head home and change clothes.

Beast Boy grinned the uncrossed his arms, making weak attempts to shake the water out from his sneakers. "So home it is! Need a lift or do you got it?" He asked Terra, turning to look at her.

"I got it, I guess," Terra smiled as she made one last attempt to wring water out of her hair. A second later the rock she'd used earlier was at her side. "What about you? Do you want a ride?" she asked.

Beast Boy looked at the rock a bit unsurely then back at Terra and grinned. "Sure, I trust you not to drop me into the lake... unless you do it on purpose..." he joked before scrambling on the piece of earth.

Terra jumped on with a small laugh. "I won't, I promise," she said before taking off towards the tower, not to fast, but not really slow either. Kind of just… medium speed. She wanted the ride to last a little bit, she liked being with Beast Boy.

Beast Boy sat on the rock with his legs dangling over the edge and a childish look painted on his face. His legs kicked back and forth as he talked, "This is fun, being able to fly without working." he joked.

Terra laughed a little. "Yeah, it is," she said, taking a seat next to him from her standing position. She had gotten a ride from Beast Boy earlier, not needing to work. Although, him flying was probably more tiring then her flying. She figured his arms might get tired after awhile.

Starfire walked down the hall with a brightly wrapped square present in her hands. Finally, something for Robin. It had taken some thinking but she had found something worth giving him.

Robin was back in the main room. He glanced around for some sign of Starfire, but he hadn't seen her in awhile. He sat down on the couch, staring at the TV, again flipping channels. All that had been on nearly all day was mushy valentines stuff, but he would look again.

Starfire walked into the main room with the gift behind her back. Trying to keep the blush from her face she walked up behind Robin. "Umm... Robin?" she said in a small voice.

Robin looked up as he heard the gentle voice of Starfire. He stood up and looked over at her. "Hey Star," he said with a small smile.

"Yes, greetings..." Starfire shifted her eyes around though a small smile planted on her face. "I have umm… prepared a gift for...you…" she looked down at her feet before holding out the present wrapped in shiny green wrapping paper out.

Robin looked down at the gift. "You didn't have to," he assured her before taking the gift. He had a warm smile on his face, though a slight blush as well. She kind of seemed nervous too… Robin looked down at the gift before unwrapping it.

"Oh I know, but I wished too. It would not seem right for you to get me such items and get nothing in return." Starfire stated with a larger smile. She looked down at the present as he unwrapped it, almost ready to jump up and down from excitement.

Robin pulled back the last layer of paper to find a book. He opened the front cover, and turned the first page to find pictures. A warm smile went up the Boy Wonder's face… it was a photo album. He realized he didn't have one. As he looked through the pages, he could remember almost everything. As he looked through the pictures of all the Titans, he found himself looking at ones of Starfire longer then the other Titans. He had skimmed the pages, he would look through more thoroughly later, he turned the last page. That page made him smile the most. It was a page that looked dedicated to himself and Starfire; the pictures were only of the two of them. His eyes scanned over every picture of her until he finally looked up at the real thing. "Thanks," he said with another smile. "I really like it." He liked it a lot… more then he knew how to say.

Starfire was again blushing lightly when Robin turned to the last page, she looked up from the book and at him, glad he liked it. "You are of the most welcome." she said sweetly. Her eyes scanned the living room, they were the only two in here, Cyborg must be working on something and Raven reading or meditating. With great courage and guts Starfire leaned over and kissed Robin gently on the cheek... though unluckily that is when Cyborg came in rubbing his hands on an old once red grease towel. He saw the scene and smirked from ear to ear.

Robin was so surprised at her actions -though that doesn't mean he wasn't happy- and he had not noticed Cyborg enter the room. His face had gone into a red blush and he looked dumbfounded as though his brain was trying to process what had just happened. He didn't know what to say, so he just didn't say anything, though he was grinning.

Starfire looked down at her feet with a grin and a blush painted on her face. She didn't regret the little kiss, but she was going to regret not making sure Cyborg wouldn't walk in. He didn't usually tease her about these things, but she knew the temptation would be all too hard for the half robot.

Beast Boy and Terra walked in, both pretty wet even from the ride and several attempts to dry off.

Cyborg glanced over at the younger couple; "I'm going to have a teasing field day! YO RAVEN!" Cyborg yelled before running to find his partner in teasing.

Terra sighed. "Oh goody," she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes a little.

Robin moaned. Could he never get a single moment alone with Starfire and not be teased about it?

Raven had just been coming down from her room and was at the stairs. "What?" she asked Cyborg, unaware of what had just taken place.

"Well look Terra! Looks like we got here just in time to catch not only our own teasing but Robin's too!" Beast Boy laughed. He would live with the teasing as long as he got to see Robin get teased, that was always funny.

Starfire sighed in a slightly annoyed way. Alwell, her Valentines Day had gone fairly well. She looked up at her friends and smiled, even though the teasing would be starting soon and lasting for a long time.

Cyborg walked up to Raven in a hyper excited way. "Guess what! Starfire kissed Robin! AGAIN!" He started laughing. "Besides, I need someone to help me tease these guys" he jerked his thumb out at the four Titans.

**And so it started, the long week, of teasing! Du du du DUH.**

* * *

Yay! You made it to the end! And as a treat here is a mini fic!

* * *

Speedy walked into his room with a small package in his hands. A grin was on his face as he walked over to his desk, where sat his most favorite comb. "Hey Combie! Happy V-day! Got you something!" he opened the gift for the red comb to show a white pillow for the comb to sit on. 

"Do you like it?" He asked the comb as if it was alive.

"I'm telling you...something is **really** wrong with him.." Aqua Lad said as the East Titans watched Speedy from a spy camera.

"I think I'm going to have to agree with you on that one..." Bumble Bee nodded with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

Mas Y Menos pointed to the screen and made 'he's crazy' faces at Speedy who was now petting his comb.

"Yo, pay up! You took the bet, and I won! He did get something for that stupid comb!" Bumble Bee laughed at remembering their bet.

_"He loves his comb more then anything else I swear! Wanna make a bet?" Bumble Bee asked._

_"Not even Speedy is that crazy! You're on!" Aqua Lad had agreed._

Aqua Lad made whining noises before fishing out the dollar and placing it in Bumble Bee's hand.

* * *

Okay, this is the end of the Vday fan fic! We (Greaser and I) both hope you enjoyed it! 

You have all been great! the compliments and adivce you guys gave where all welcomed and thanked. We hope that we hear from y'all on other fics

Please Read and Review!


End file.
